The ups and downs of Harry and Ginny's life
by Heartablazed
Summary: Their story started when a handsome young man with emerald eyes entered the wrong room and fell in love with the younger girl with brown eyes who fell in love with the same young guy. Their love story started with a small mistake. Read and Review. thanks
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HP characters belongs to JK**

**Chapter 1: **Preparation, Questions about High School

It is the first day of school in London and for Ginny this day is not just an ordinary school day because it is her first day in high school in London coz she used to live and study her few years in high school abroad. She find it hard to sleep last night because of her excitement. Ginny got up from bed earlier than her usual time of getting up from bed. Since she's now awake and cannot go back to sleep, Ginny decided to go to the kitchen and prepare for their breakfast as she pass the door of Ron's bedroom she heard her brother snore like a pig and she has the assurance that she's in their home. Ron is now senior in high school. Being the two youngest in the family Ron and Ginny were the only ones who were left in their home in London while their other brothers were now living in their home abroad to study in college, and because Ginny and Ron were he only ones who were left at home living with their parents, this get the two closer than ever.

Ginny headed down to the kitchen to prepare for their breakfast and for their packed lunch. She fried some sausages, bacons and eggs enough for breakfast and for school.

Ginny being the youngest in their family lived like a princess, not because of her parents but because of her brothers who gave everything that she wanted and because of this her brothers called her "Princess".

"Ginny, get up now dear, this is your first day in your high school remember? It will not be good if you come to school late, get up and follow me at the kitchen I'm going to prepare for your breakfast" said Mrs. Weasley as she knocked on Ginny's room

"Ron, you too get up now you're going to be late if you don't get up this is your first day as a senior so get up" Mrs. weasley said as she knocked on Ron's room harder than she did on Ginny's

Mrs. Weasley headed down the kitchen but to her surprise Ginny was already there busy preparing their breakfast that she didn't notice her mother's arrival.

"Wow, princess, I thought you're still in bed" Mrs. Weasley said causing Ginny to jump

"Mum, stop doing that, you scared me" Ginny told her mom while she took a bite of her sausage.

"Uhm, sorry dear, but what have did you ate that you get up early today and not just that you also prepare our breakfast" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I can't sleep last night I'm excited to go to school and I think it will not be good if I come to school late at the first day"

"I think I have no business here anymore dear, I'll go back to bed and get Ron and your dad down here"

"Ok mum, I'll take a bath later and I still have to iron my clothes" said Ginny

"No don't worry princess; I'm going to iron your uniform"

"Thanks mum" Ginny said as she hugs her mum

(After few minutes)

Ron get to the kitchen and grab bacons, eggs, sausages and some bread and eat it with the same gusto.

"Ron, aren't you excited for the first day of class" ask Ginny

"Not so Ginny, I'm getting tired of my high school life" said Ron

"Uhm that's alright I think and this will be your last year in high school isn't it?"

"Yes Gin, I'm excited to leave that school and to start my college abroad with hour brothers" said Ron in a dreamy voice

"And you will stay in that school for three years" he added

"Tell me Ron, what's so excited in that high school? I remember you when you're about to start in high school you're very excited" said Ginny in an excited voice

"That time Ginny, I was excited because it is my first time, just like you. I found my first year very good because I met Hermione there, you know her right?" Ginny saw Ron's cheeks turned red when he mentioned Hermione's name.

"So you're saying that your first year in that high school became so exciting and special for you because you met this girl named Hermione, who is now your girlfriend?" Ginny said in a teasing voice

"Shut it Ginny, she's just my best friend not girlfriend" said Ron in a more harsh way while his blood rush to his neck up to his face and now he's red as crimson

Ginny laughed "So when can I meet this girl of yours Ron?"

"Never Gin, and I repeat she's not my girl friend and I don't feel anything special toward her, how many times do I have to said that Gin?" Ron said as she get up from the table and went to the bath room to take a bath and prepare for school.

"I still want to meet her Ron, of course I want to meet your best friend and who knows that she and I will be best friends too" Ginny said as she gathered their dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Ok I'll introduce her to you if you behave well" Ron said

"Hey Ron I'm serious what is so excited in high school and what will I enjoy there" Ginny asked Ron desperately

"Ginny, honestly I cannot answer your question, I myself expect nothing when I entered that high school I think enjoyment and what to expect in high school depends on you I'm serious" said Ron seriously

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just watch their two youngest teasing each other with a smile on their lips.

"Dear I think our Ron is not just a boy anymore, he's a real man now" said Arthur to Molly

"Yeah, and in no time my baby Ginny will be a young lady and will fall in love" said Molly to Arthur with an excited but sad look...

"Don't worry love, I think I have to take a bath too, so I'll be able to accompany Ginny in school before I got to work" Arthur said as she kissed her wife on her head and hug her with assurance.

(Moments later)

Ginny, Ron and Mr. Weasley are ready to live their house.

Ginny and Ron were in their uniforms while their dad, Arthur of course is in his office attire.

It's six o'clock in the morning and Ron and Ginny's class will start in 7:30 A.M.

"Bye Mum" Ron said as he hugged her Mum

"Are you sure you bring all your needs Ron?" said Mrs. Weasley

"I'll go and check it mum" said Ron while he check on his bag

"Mum, everything is here" Ron said as he gave his mum one final hug and headed on their car and waited for their

"Ginny, are you ok? You look like a hen that is about to lay eggs" asked her mum

"Uhm I'm nervous mum" Ginny said

"Just relax dear everything will be alright" said her mum while trying to calm her.

"What if they don't like me?" ask Ginny

"And why wouldn't they dear? Check your things you'll be late dear, make sure that all of your books are in your bag and don't worry they will like you" her mum said

"Ok mum, I have to go" Ginny said in a sad and nervous tone as she kissed and hugged her mum and headed to their car and sat beside Ron.

"Bye dear" said Mr. Weasely as he kiss her wife and headed to their car.

(On their way to school)

Ginny cannot stay on her seat she does everything that she thinks that can make her comfortable, and because of this Ron got irritated.

"Ginny, can't you stay in your seat? And please get your feet off the window you're not a kid now" said Ron in an irritated voice

Ginny sigh and get her feet off the window and stuck her tongue to Ron and realized that Ron's right even she don't want to admit it she's not a kid anymore she's a high school student now not elementary.

"What's bothering you dear?" asked his dad

"Uhm dad I'm really nervous" Ginny said

"That's normal dear everyone got nervous in first day of school, especially you're a transferee all of your brothers got through this" Mr. Weasley said as he smile on the memory of Bill when he was about to start in high school

"Ok" Ginny said

"Gin, relax just enjoy your high school life I'm sure you're going to enjoy it, and I think that there is no way that they wouldn't like you, I mean you're beautiful Gin, you're alluring" Ron said as he but his arms on Ginny's shoulder and squeeze it lightly and gave Ginny an assuring smile.

"Thanks Ron" Ginny said but you can still that she's nervous

"That's not all Gin, I'm not yet finished, I know that you'll be famous in school" said Ron with a grin

"Why Ron? How can I be famous?" Ginny asked with a questioning look

"Of course you're famous in elementary"

"I mean you're beautiful, you're intelligent, you have good grades, you are a valedictorian, you're the champion in quiz bee, you became the home coming queen in your school, they're stupid if they don't like you Gin and when you're in school you'll find out more why are you famous I'm sure you will have many friends" said Ron with assuring, comforting proud voice

"That's right princess" said their dad

"You know what guys?" said Ginny this made the heads of two boys turn to her direction "I don't want to be famous anymore, I want to live in school in normal way I don't want special attention because of my achievements, I don't wanna be the school braniac again, I mean being famous when I was in elementary sometimes made my life miserable, because everyone wants to be my friend, if you know what I mean Dad, Ron I just want to be Ginny Weasley a simple girl"

"Princess, just be normal, be natural and just be Ginny" said her dad

"That's right Gin be natural" said Ron

"Ok dad, thanks Ron" Ginny smiled but still nervous

"Everything will be alright" she murmured to herself.

"Hey Ron, I want to know your girl Ok? can you introduce me to her? What's her name again? Uhm Hermione?" said Ginny she saw Ron blush

"Sure if she's there,, I think you're back to yourself now Gin, you're teasing me again" said Ron and all of them laugh

"Yeah right I'm trying to relax and you're blushing Ron" Ginny said

They continue to tease each other that they didn't notice that they're already infront of the school.

"Ok kids were here" said Mr. Weasley

Ginny stayed on her seat and she was frozen there "Hey Ginny, come on you'll be late" said her dad

"Ok dad" she said as she step down from the car

She hugged her dad and say goodbye then she walk to the school with Ron by her side. Everyone in the school turned their heads towards them and this made Ginny wonder.

"Ron, why are they staring at us?" asked Ginny curiously

"You'll soon find out Ginny you'll soon find out" he answered with a smile

Author's Note:

Please Review


	2. First day of Class

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story, the characters that can be seen at the famous Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 2:** First Day of Class

As the two Weasleys walk in the corridor they get the attention of everyone. To Ginny's opinion she thinks that every girl is giggling when they see Ron and the girls rolled their eyes at Ginny.

They stopped in front of room 203 "here's your home room Gin, your adviser is Prof. McGonagall and I tell you she's strict so watch your actions" said Ron to Ginny before leaving her.

Ron was about to leave Ginny when they were disturbed by someone a blonde, curly haired chubby girl with an irritating voice "Won Won" the girl squeled and run towards Ron this girl has attempted to hug Ron but before she can do that Ginny block her way she stand before Ron and said "who are you?" Ginny asked "and why should I say my name to you carrot?" said the girl. Ginny turned to Ron and said "Ron is this Hermione? is she your girlfriend?"

"Hey, I'm not Hermione but I am his girlfriend and who are you? Stay away from my WON Won" said the girl as she push Ginny away from Ron

"Hey, his name is Ron not Won Won" said Ginny imitating the girl's voice "who are you then? You said you're not Hermione" said Ginny

"I told you, I'm his girlfriend" said the girl

"Oh really? Well what's your name then?"

"I'm Lavender Brown and you are?" ask the girl while raising her brows to Ginny

"Ginny, go inside now!" said Ron

"Ron, you're not my boss and I'm still talking with your girlfriend" said Ginny teasingly

"So Ginny, that's your name?"

"Obviously yes!"

"And why are you with my Won Won?" said the girl in the same irritating pitch

"You're not my girlfriend and I am not your boyfriend" interrupted Ron but the two girls didn't pay attention to what Ron had said

"And why wouldn't I? I'm her sister" said Ginny

"Ginny, get inside classes will start any minute now I'm going to my room too" said Ron in a commanding voice but Ginny did not follow him

"And you Lavender stop calling me Won Won I'm not your boyfriend maybe in your dreams" said Ron with an irritated voice as he turn to face the girl

"Ha ha ha, I knew it! I know that you're not his girlfriend. I don't even remember him mentioning your name at home" said Ginny to the girl mockingly

"You'll pay for this Weasley girl" said Lavender motioning to Ginny with a threatening voice

"Hey If I heard that you lay your hand over my sister or when I heard that you come near her to hurt her, I'm telling you Lavender you'll be dead" said Ron as he grab the girl's wrist and close their distance.

The girl with Lavender look panicked and she pulled lavender from Ron

"Hey Ron, it never comes to my mind that you're a heart throb here in this school ha?" said Ginny with a grin

"Now you know sis" said Ron "And you'll find out more soon" said Ron while walking away from Ginny's room

"Hey, I hope that I'll be able to meet this Hermione of your later Ron!" Ginny said loud enough that she almost gets the attention of everyone in the corridor...

"I can't promise that" said Ron then the bell rang this means that classes are about to start so Ron ran as fast as he could to get to his room while Ginny got inside her home room and find a seat.

"In Ginny's Class"

Ginny has found a seat on the last row near the window, which she loved immediately because of the scenery.

Their classroom is silent because all of them are strangers to each other because each student came from different schools all of them are transferee so they waited patiently for their home room adviser Prof. McGonagall. Moments later a tall old woman entered the classroom so they assume that this is Prof. McGonagall they all stand up to greet the woman.

"Good morning class, I am Minerva McGonagall you can call me Prof. McGonagall, you may take your seats now" said the Professor

"Since this is the first day of class, I will first discuss my classroom policies

1. The use of cell phone is strictly prohibited, when I hear your phone rings all phones and owners will be with me in detention even though you're phone was not involved, unless it's an emergency.

2. I want you to be in school uniform and wear your Identification Card when you're inside the campus.

3. Chatting with your seatmate is not allowed during our discussion.

4. You can absent only three times, when you exceeded then I will not accept you anymore you will automatically considered drop out, three lates is equivalent to one absent, you're still allowed to attend the class 5 minutes after the bell, if you come late after 5 minutes you will be marked as absent, you can still attend the class but you are absent in the class record, those policies are not mine they are written in our school handbook.

5. Eating and Drinking are allowed but not too much, this is a classroom not a canteen.

"I think that's enough for rules and regulations for now, if you want to know all the rules and regulations read your student handbook"

"Ok class breathe (the whole class laugh) I want to know everything about you, of course I'm not saying everything as in everything coz I think our time is not enough, just say anything about you, your interests, hobbies, your elementary school, some informations about your family, are we crystal class? And I see that this class came from different places not just in UK so I want you to speak in your own language then tranlate it in English ok?" ask the Professor with a smile

"Yes professor" the class answered in chorus

"Good, so let's start on the first row go"

the first student introduced herself, a french girl with blonde long hair and beautiful blue eyes "Je suis Belle de Ciel, et je suis diplômé de la Ville de l'Amour, Paris, France, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme en tant que salutatorian dans mon école et j'aime avoir des amis beaucoup, j'espère que vous serez tous d'être mon ami. J'ai une soeur, Fleur de Ciel" "I'm Belle de Ciel , and I came and graduated from the City of Love, Paris, France, I graduated as a salutatorian in my school and I love having a lot friends, I hope that all of you will be my friend. I have an older sister named Fleur de Ciel". Then the took her seat again

The second student was from Asia, from Korea to be exact she has a long black hair, a chinky eye and brown eyes she started "annyeonghasibnikka jeoneun keiti li jeon seoul-eseo on ojeon, hangug bumonim-i yeogie yeong-gug-e salgohagilo gyeoljeonghaessseubnida geulaeseo naega yeogi dangsin ap-e naneun uliga chinguga doel su-issneun huimang-iya. gamsahabnida." in english "Hello everyone I am Katie Lee I came from Seoul, South Korea my parents have decided to live here in United Kingdom so that's why I'm here in front of you I hope that we can be friends. Thank you."

The third student also came from Asia a Filipina she have long brown almost red wavy hair, with chocolate brown eyes and a light brown skin and said in her language "Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat ako nga po pala si Anna Kristina Chua Gonzales, kalahating intsik, kalahating Pilipino, galing sa Pilipinas na makikita sa Timog Silangang Asya, nag iisang anak at nandito ako ngayon sa United Kingdom dahil dito nakatira ang aking mga magulang kaya sumunod na ako dito, sana maging mag kakaibigan tayo dahil wala pa akong gaanong kaibigan dito, sana maka punta din kayo sa aming bansa" meaning "Good morning to all of you I am pleased to meet you I am Anna Kristina Chua Gonzales, half-chinese, half filipina, I came from the Philippines which is to be found in South-East Asia, I am an only child I am here in United kingdom today because my parents live here so they have decided that I should live here too. I hope that we can be friends because honestly I don't have any friends yet, and I hope that someday you'll be able to visit my country." then took her seat again and almost everyone seems to be interested in the Philippines and everyone wants to be her friend. The introduction continued then the young man introduced himself "Good morning I am Kris Albin McLean I play basketball in my school" he simply said then the other follow Albin has olive green eyes and black hair "Hello goodmorning I am Luther Raynolds I play basketball too" he has dark blue eyes and black hair too.

Then the introduction of each and everyone went straight then a handsome young man entered the room and this time Ginny is already standing ready to introduce herself when the young man spoke "Sorry I'm late this will not happen again professor" then sat next to Ginny.

Ginny introduced her self by saying "Good Morning I am Ginerva Miley Weasley" when she mentioned her name she saw her classmates whispered and giggle that she has been distracted then Prof. made them stop and motion to Ginny "continue Miss Weasley" Ginny nodded "ok my family originated here I have 6 older brothers my 5 brothers were now in college and studying abroad while my youngest brother is also studying here he is now in senior year he is Ronald Weasley" when Ginny mentioned her brother's name she saw her classmates giggle and blush.

"I believe that you are the last student Ms. Weasley" said professor "and as for you Mr. Potter" she motioned to the handsome young man who sat next to Ginny, "I'm sure that this will not happen again you know why?" professor asked the student. The student blushed and answered "no professor". "This will not happen again Mr. Potter because you do not belong in this class and I believe your class with me is after this class, you're a senior student aren't you?" at this the handsome young man look to his surroundings and found out that he doesn't know anyone around him here he blushed more and you will see that he's red as crimson from his face down to his neck.

"I'm sorry professor McGonagall" he said as he stands up and he catches an eye with a caramel shade as he started to walk out from the room.

When he was gone the whole class burst in laughter some of the students have teary eyes because of what happened.

The bell rang and "Ok class dismissed, tomorrow we will be starting our lesson, please read the first chapter of your book" said Professor McGonagall and wait for the students get out of the room and wait for her another batch of students.

Ginny was the last one to get out of the room but before she reach the door "Miss Weasely can I have a word with you?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Sure professor" said Ginny politely

"I wonder Miss Weasley if you want to join our Science or Math Club here in school, I've seen your grades and it's perfect you can even be the head of the club" you can be famous

"Uhm Professor, I don't think that I will join any club for now or any extra curricular activities but I promise professor that I will think about your offer and I will ask my parents about it and I don't want to be famous" said Ginny politely

"Ok Miss Weasley think about it, I think you will not be able to escape fame or popularity no, as long as your brother's studying here" said McGonagall

"Why?" asked Ginny

"You'll find it out later, and I don't think that I am the right person to tell you why ask your brother. I think you should go now Miss Weasley you're going to be late for your next class which is Chemistry your professor is Mr. Severus Snape he is very strict" said McGonagall then Ginny marched out of the room and looked for her next class fortunately she saw Ron and he accompanied her to her classroom and because of this Ron got late to his next class. Fortunately his professor is McGonagall.

(On Ron's 1st Class happens the same time with Ginny's class w/ McGonagall)

As Ron walked toward his first class he was greeted by a tall girl with brown eyes and brown curly hair and gave her a bone crushing hug and a peck on his cheek "Ron I missed you" he hug her back and said "Mione I missed you too" then he gave her a peck on her cheek, "where's Harry?"

"I don't know Ron, maybe he's late again as usual" both of them laugh

"Come on Mione, let's find a seat" he said as he motioned to the classroom door.

When they entered the room they find a 3 vacant seats enough for them.

An old man with long white beard with half moon eye glasses entered the room and greeted his students and his students greeted him back.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore" the students greeted him

"So how's your vacation professor?" asked by Seamus Finnigan

"Its fun Mr. Finnigan" he answered as he scanned the room

"So our dear Mr. Potter was late again?" he asked Hermione and Ron

"Probably professor" Ron answered

"We'll start the class even if he's not yet here" said the professor as he turn to face the board and write their lesson for the day.

They started the classroom discussion and had a recitation at the first day of class, which made the other students irritated, while Hermione became happy.

The school bell rings and this means that their class with Dumbledore was finally over, every students rushed to get to their class and Hermione left Ron and headed to the girls rest room.

"Ron, you go first I'll follow you later" Hermione said and Ron nodded

Ron was about to go his next class when Ginny called her and asked for his help to find her next class room, so he helped her. This made him late to his next class, but fortunately his next professor is McGonagall who allowed them to be late for 5 minutes.

**Author's note:**

I am not sure on the translation of french and korean I just used a translator there, but I am sure on the line of Anna because I used to live in the Philippines and learn their language.


	3. I can't get my Mind off of himher

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters they belong to JK Rowling**

**Chapter 3:** I can't get my Mind off of him/her

Ginny's POV

(Ginny got to her next subject which is chemistry and she found out that McGonagall was right, Professor Snape is very strict but boring. Snape started in his new lesson w/o getting any information from his students)

Oh my gosh, I can't believe this, my brother Ron is really famous in this school, but why? I see girls who are blushing when Ron looks to their direction, but why? Why is he so famous? Is there something that I don't know that I have to know about him?

I see that most of the girls in this school watch Ron, and here is this girl what's her name again? Yeah Lavender I know that she's obsessed to Ron she even introduced herself to me as Ron's girlfriend; I think this girl is crazy...

But he's not the one who is bothering me, I know it's not Ron, but who's bothering me? Ginny asked herself

I found my self staring outside the window and get to myself when Anna the Filipina student who is now my friend poked me and simply pointed to our professor who is now looking at me, seriously and if you ask me it seems that he's telling me that I'm in danger even if he didn't breathe a word.

I pretended to pay attention to his lesson but I found myself wondering again and after a short while Anna poked me again and I find Prof. Snape standing in front of me with his eyes straight on mine.

"Miss Weasley what are you doing?" he asked

"None sir" I simply answered

"What are you thinking?" He asked me again

"Nothing sir" I said

"Oh! Really? I think you're lying" he said accusingly

"Sir, I'm paying attention to your lesson" I said with a little higher pitch of voice

"Are you raising your voice, Miss Weasley?" he asked

I'm about to answer him again when Anna and Katie pinched me to warn me. Because of this I just said "No Professor"

"Well let's see Miss, what am I talking about before I got here in front of you?" Prof. Snape asked me in a unnatural way. I know that he's checking out if I'm really paying my attention to him.

Well thanks to my new friends who pushed their notes towards me that I'm able to see what this professor has taught when I saw what's on their notes... And now I can say that my parents and Brother Ron were right there is no way that my classmates to hate me because I can feel their support on me even this is the first day of class.

He wants me to get embarrassed, well that will not happen

"Professor, you're taking about the table of elements, and you asked the class for the symbol of iron but nobody answered you" I said "Professor I want to answer your question if you don't mind" i asked him

"Of course miss, now tell me the symbol of Iron in the table of elements without looking from your copy" he said in a harsh way he really wants me to be embarrassed in front of my classmates

"Sir the symbol for Iron is "FE" anything else professor?" I asked as I smiled on him

He walked away from me and go back to his post and my classmates turned to me and smile and gave me a thumbs up.

He's starting to teach again chemistry is boring for me and now that he is my professor he just made it worse.

Because of this I find my self wondering again thinking of someone I didn't know who.

And then I figured out whom I am thinking, I find my self like this when that handsome man who's wearing a round eye glasses entered our room while I'm introducing my self to the class.

When he entered the room my eyes caught his, it is like an emerald green when I looked straight to his eyes I felt like I'm in a green pool, I'm drowning. I found my self staring at him as he walk towards me and I follow him as he sat next to me, I stared at him until Prof. McGonagall got my attention back, on what I'm doing.

I finished introducing myself and I felt his eyes on my when I continued to introduce myself, when I'm done and took my seat again, I find his eyes on ,mine again, emerald to caramel.

Yeah right it is him, what is his name again? Ugrh I don't know his name all I know that he is a Potter Prof. McGonagall called him Mr. Potter.

Well, well this Mr. Potter is the one whom I cannot get off my mind.

How can I forget him when, whenever I look outside I can still see him, he is tall, fair white skin, thin pink lips, raven haired, and his green eyes attracted me the most.

Hey why am I thinking about him? And why am I looking forward to see him again? Why do I notice his thin pink lips? What's happening to me? This is not right he is a senior student I am a fresh man.

aaaahhhhh

"Why are you screaming Miss Weasley?" Prof. Snape asked "Don't tell me that you thought that I'm not around are you dreaming again?" he said in an accusing voice

"No Professor" I said in an irritated voice "An ant bit me" I said

"You and your brother are the same" he said.

What does he mean by that? My brother and I are the same? Well I don't care all I want for now is to see him again that guy with beautiful green eyes.

The school bell rang and yes at last this boring subject is over.

My new friends wait for me near the door and when I got near them they laughed at me and said I got my self into trouble at the first day of class.

I was shocked to their statement that I was in trouble but I laughed with them.

All of us were heading in the same direction to get to our next class, then our class became more interesting because of the handsome professor but I still find my self floating and thinking of that Potter guy.

I didn't see Ron again after my class in chemistry so I decided to go to our next class.

Then the bell rang again meaning lunch break.

"Ginny, let's go to the cafeteria" said Anna and Katie, I followed them absentmindedly I scanned the corridor and I know that I'm looking for one particular person, but we reached the school cafeteria without seeing even the shadow of him.

I found my self following the two and later on I found myself sitting in the school cafeteria, I grabbed an apple which earned me a collective look from my classmates before they can say anything "Uhm I have my packed lunch in my bag guys, I just want this for desert" I said and they smiled at me.

We ate lunch in the cafeteria while chatting, and we tried to know each other further. I saw Katie paying so much attention to Anna, she's talking about the Philippines and based on what I heard from her I think Philippines is a nice place to stay. I heard my self say "wow" when she talks about BORACAY.

later on I found ,myself scanning the crowd again looking for a raven headed man, but I didn't see him any where so I brought my attention back to Anna, Katie and our food.

Oh my gosh what am I feeling about him? I can't get him off of my mind

The bell rang again and we rushed to our class room again...

Mr. Potter's POV

(As usual Harry got up from bed late again so he came to school late)

Oh no, I'm late again... MUM!

I called my mum and she came rushing to my bedroom

What's the matter dear? She asks with dad by her side, why didn't you wake me up? I asked my mum

Harry I thought that you're already awake she said in a lovely voice

I ran to the bath room to take a bath and when I was finished I grabbed my uniform and run to my car, I need to be in school immediately, I need to hurry but I'm going to be late at my first day of class.

I came to school late and because of my nervousness I entered the room I know where my classmates are, I didn't bother to scan the room I just entered when I saw McGonagall staring at me.

When I entered the room I saw a girl whom I thought a new student, a transferee... "Sorry I'm late this will not happen again professor" I said

She's beautiful I said to myself, I thought I've seen her before... She looks familiar to me, her red mane, her eyes, I've seen that before but I couldn't remember where...

I walk inside the room oh I disturbed her I thought she's introducing her self, there there's and empty seat next to her there is where I will settle myself, but wait where's Ron and Hermione? They're not yet here... They're late...

I can't get my eyes of her she's different to the girls I've known before, I swear she looks familiar...

Everyone is staring at me, so what's new about that?

I mean it's normal that my classmates stare at me...

I watch the girl who's still talking I don't even care on what's her talking about, I was hypnotized by her, she's very seductive, alluring, ravishing, maybe later I'll be able to talk with her...

Now that she's taking her seat again, "I believe that you are the last student Ms. Weasley" said Professor McGonagall "and as for you Mr. Potter" she motioned to me knowing that she's talking to me, and said "I'm sure that this will not happen again you know why?" she asked me I know that I'm blushing that time that I only say "no professor" then she said, "This will not happen again Mr. Potter because you do not belong in this class and I believe your class with me is after this class, you're a senior student aren't you?" when she said this I felt my blood rushed over my face and neck and I know I am red as crimson, I scanned the whole room and found out that I do not know anyone in the room except Prof. McGonagall, I blushed harder and stood up and for the last time I took a glimpse over the girl and I saw a pool of sepia, I feel like drowning I can't resist it I have to go this is embarrassing, I walk towards the door I know that the students were trying not to laugh but the moment I stepped out of the room, I heard the whole classroom burst in laughter. This is very embarrassing, I swear... I don't want that class to see me again; I think I should avoid them. But I not all of them of course I want to have a word with the girl with red flaming hair and caramel eyes, I want to know her schedule, I want to know her...

The school bell rings again it mean that the first periods are over now. Good thing that my second subject will be with McGonagall, I have to speak with her first before my classmates arrive.

I walked through the door of McGonagall's class room but before I entered the room I saw the girl I want to know she's talking with the professor and I think the professor's offering her something serious, and based on her expression I bet that she said to the professor that she have to think about it first. The professor agreed to her and let her go to her next class. She's walking towards the door she shouldn't see me because of what happened that was embarrassing, I faced the wall opposite her direction and when I see that she's heading on her direction I entered the room immediately

"Professor" I said

"Yes! Mr. Potter? What can I do for you?" said professor

"Ma'am I just wonder if... if... if you could..." I cannot finish my sentence because of embarrassment and nervousness

"Yes Harry? What's that? Make it fast your classmates will come soon" said the professor with a smile and knowing look

"I wonder if what happened this morning, my mistake will be a secret of you professor and I? I hope that my classmates will not found it our, because it's really embarrassing" I said in soft voice

"Of course, that is a secret" she said with an understanding look.

"Thank you professor" I said with a smile

"You're welcome take your seat now, your classmates will be here anytime soon" said professor

Later on the class room began to be filled with students; Katie Bell entered the room and gave me a wave and a smile,

Then Draco came with a ball in his hand "hey Harry, so how's your vacation mate?" Draco asked

"Uhm nothing special, I stayed home last vacation and played basketball, what about you?" I asked

"Just like you basketball" we both laughed then he took a seat and chat with our classmates

"Haaarrryyy" a girl's voice shrieked and I know who's that and I know what's going to happen I turned around to face the girl's owner's voice and I am not mistaken it's her

"Hermione" I answered excitedly, I opened my arms and what I expected happened, she ran towards me with open arms then she threw her body to my arms and gave me a bone crushing hug just like what she gave us before and gave me a peck on my left cheek, then I hugged her back and gave her to a peck on her cheek. This is how we show our love to each other I mean us the three of us me, her and Ron. I released her from my hug

"Hey, I think you missed me huh?" I said to her teasingly

"Of course" she said

"Where's Ron?" I asked her

"I don't know I though he's already here" she said

then Ron entered the room, "Hey mate, where have you been?" I asked "I accompanied my sister to her next class" he said while he gave me a quick friendly hug.

"Ok students take your seat please." The Professor said and we all obeyed...

I didn't noticed the time then the bell rang it means that my class with Prof. McGonagall is over and we have to be on our next class "Science" with our most hated professor, Professor Snape.

As usual Snape started the lesson immediately and I found my self not paying attention on what ever he's saying and I didn't notice that he's already standing in front of me and tried to get my attention but failed, I only noticed him when Draco patted my shoulder and I look at the professor "Daydreaming are we Potter?" he said accusingly

"No professor" I said

"Don't lie actually I had a student earlier who acts like you a red headed girl so do not try to escape" he said and turned away from me and proceeded to teach...

I pretended to pay attention this time but the real thing is that I'm still thinking about the red headed girl I've seen in McGonagall's class, I can't get her off my mind.

The bell rang again and this means that it is lunch break I immediately get up from my seat and

"Harry, are you going to the cafeteria?" Draco, Ron, and Hermione asked. I don't feel like eating in the cafeteria right now, I'm sure the girl is there I don't want to revive the embarrassment I had this morning.

"No, guys, I will eat in the gym we will be having a practice" I said to them

"Then we'll be with you, right guys?" Hermione said and eyed the two guys beside her

Then we headed to the gym, we ate, chat and had a small game then the bell rang again meaning the lunch break is over and we have to go to our next class.

**A.N**

**please review**


	4. Nice to Meet You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story, the characters that can be seen at the famous Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 4: **Nice to meet you

The day was almost over the school bell ring for the last time for the day, Ginny and her new friends were excited to go home to tell their family their experiences on their first day of school.

"Hey! Ginny are you going home already?" asked Anna

"Yeah, I'll just gather my things, you?" Ginny answered

"I'm going home, my Mum's waiting for me at the parking lot she texted me just now" Anna said and blushed

"Don't be shy Anna, I'm going home with my dad too, where's Katie?" Ginny said

"There she is Gin" Anna pointed at the back of Ginny

"Hey guys are you going home already?" Katie asked

"Yes Kat!" the two answered in unison

"Wait for me, I'll just gather my things and we can go now to the parking lot, are you guys will go with your parents too?" Katie asked the two

"Yeah, I'll go with mum while Ginny will go with her dad and brother" said Anna

"Really you're going with your brother Ron Weasley?" Katie asked amazed and excitedly

"Yes Kat, Uhm why are you interested to my brother have you seen him before?" Ginny asked

"No, not yet" said Kattie

"Ginny how come that you don't know how famous your brother is in this school?" Asked a girl with an irritating pitch which she recognized immediately

"Lavender" she murmured

"Come on girls let's talk about my brother Ron in other place not here" she said while she grabbed the hands of her new friends

"Kattie are you so interested to my brother again?" Ginny asked as they walked out from the locker room

"Wow Ginny, do you really have to ask? Of course I want to meet him because he's famous/ popular here" said Kattie

"Popular? in what way?" Ginny asked amazed

"Hello, earth to Ginny, don't you know that your brother is one of the basketball superstar here in school?" said Kattie

"Really? I didn't know that" said Ginny

"Now you know girl" said Anna "Girls I think I have to go now there's my mom" she said as she ran towards her Mom

and Ginny swear that the two talked in their language "Hi Anna, kamusta ang first day mo dito ha? May mga kaibigan ka na ba?" her mom asked then Anna said "Opo Ma, sina Katie, Koreana at Ginny taga rito" which they didn't understand. (HI Anna how's your first day ha? Do you already have friends?) Her mom asked and (Anna said "Yes Ma, they are Kattie a Korean and Ginny who lived here") (This is the English version of the conversation of Anna's mum and her)

"Ginny there's my Mum too I think I have to go too, do you want to meet her?" Asked Katie

"Sure Kat but not now, I'm shy maybe someday I'll met your mum again" said Ginny and gave her friend a goodbye kiss on her cheek and waved goodbye

The new friends say their goodbyes to each other while Ginny texted her brother Ron.

Ginny: Hey Ron, my class is over where are you?

Ron: Gin, my class is not over yet

Ginny: What? But the bell rang already

Ron: Yeah right but our professor have decided to have an over time (grr)

Ginny: How come you use your phone while in class? Hey we'll go home together right?

Ron: Yes, Gin, we'll go together, go to the parking lot then look for our car, maybe dad's already there if he's not yet there then wait for me there...

Ginny: Ok. I'll text you later when I'm in the parking lot already

Ron: Okay, Gin, just wait, finally my professor has dismissed us, I'm heading to the lockers area then I'll go straight to the parking lot

Moments later Ginny reached the parking lot, and look for their car or his dad, but unfortunately he's not yet there

Ginny: Ron, Dad's not yet here, I'm here near the gate come quickly

Ron: I'm coming

Ginny: Hey do you think I already forgotten?

Ron: Forgotten what?

Ginny: Hermione of course, your girlfriend I want to meet her today

Ron: She's with me and my other friends you'll be able to meet them all.

Ginny: Now you're admitting that she's your girlfriend. I knew it hahaha :D

Ron: Don't start Gin, I might change my mind

Ginny: Ok I'll behave and wait for you here

"Hey guys" said Ron loud enough for his friends to turn and face him with curious look

"My sister wants to know you, do you mind meeting her first before going home?" I asked them

"It's ok to me Ron, I want to see your sister too, I never got the chance to meet her before when I've been in your home" said Hermione cheerful

"Yeah, me too I want to know her mate" Draco, Gabriella and Zach said in chorus

"I'm sorry mate I can't meet her today" said Harry with an apologizing look "My parents will wait for me they want me to come early today I think I'm going to meet your sister someday Ron" said Harry

"I understand mate that's alright" I said while I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Thanks mate see you all tomorrow" Harry said as he waved to his friends

"Sure and Harry make sure that you're not late tomorrow" Hermione said and all of them laughed

"Ehem! So can we go now?" said Ron

"Ok Come on" his friends said

Ginny waited patiently near the gate and never got bored because of one thing, "The guy with raven hair, emerald eyes and circle eye glasses". She's busy on thinking about the boy that she didn't notice him staring at her for long, she just noticed him when he closed the door of his car.

"OMG that's him" she said to herself and blushed

when his car's gone she continued on day dreaming about him, because of her day dreaming she didn't notice her father's arrival

"Ginny what are you doing here? Where's Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked

"I don't know dad, he said that they're coming here and he made me wait for him, that's why I'm here alone" said Ginny and kissed her dad on the cheek

"Ok, we'll wait for him" said Mr. Weasley as he stepped down from the car.

"Mr. Weeaasslleeyy" couple of students called him which made Ginny turn her head on their direction...

"Hey! How are you kids?" he greeted them back and shake their hands

"We're fine Ms. Weasley" they said in chorus

"Where's Harry, Ron, Hermione?" he asked the young men and woman

"Awhile ago they're just behind us Mr. Weasley" said the girl named Gab then all of them laughed "Harry's not with us, he said that he needs to go home early today" she added

"There they are!" said Draco pointing to their direction

All of them turned their head except Ginny who's still in the car

"Hey love birds come quickly here your sister and your father's waiting for you" Draco yelled and the two blushed

when Ginny heard this she decided to get out from the car so that she'll be introduced to Ron's friends. She walked and stayed beside her dad and said loud enough "I knew it Ron" this made every one to turn their heads on her direction

"Shut up Ginny" said Ron "your embarrassing me don't start or else you'll be dead later" he whispered to Ginny when he got closer to her and pulled her closer so that she's the only one who'll be able to hear him "Oh I'm scared Ron, was that a threat?" Ginny whispered back "No sis, I'm not threatening you, I'm promising you that you'll be dead" said Ron back he look at her sister and released her when he knew that she already agreed.

"Ahem!" said Mr. Weasley.

"Sorry Dad" the two Weasley said

Ron pulled Ginny near his friends and introduced her to them

"Hey guys this is my youngest and only girl sibling Ginerva" he said

"You can call me Ginny" Ginny interrupted

"Hi I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" said the tall blonde man with gray eyes with a ball in his hand. Ginny shake his hand "what's the ball for Draco?" Ginny asked "He's a basketball player" said Ron

"I'm Zachary Bolton, you can call me Zach" said the tall young man with brown hair and brown eyes "I'm a basketball player too nice to meet you Ginny" he added and offered his hand, Ginny took it and shake it

"Hi I'm Troy Efron a basket ball player too" said the man with brown hair and blue eyes and shake hand's with Ginny

"I'm Vanessa Montez" raven curly long haired woman with gray eyes and gave Ginny a peck on her cheek "I hope that you're not a basketball player Vanessa" Ginny joked "Of course not dear I'm a volley ball player and call me Van" she said

"This is Emma Charlotte Duerre" said Vanessa while she grabbed the hand of the girl next to her with curly hair and hazel eyes who look like a French girl, "Our volleyball team captain" said Van.

"Hi, Ginny you can call me Em" said the girl

"I'm Gabriella Hudgens, Gabby or Gab for short" said the girl with long brown hair and black eyes and gave Ginny a peck

The last guy introduced himself "Hi Ginny" said the last guy with a shy voice he's taller than the others, he has blue-green eyes, black hair and big muscles. Ginny turned her head to face him and "And you are?" said Ginny "I'm Daniel, Daniel Jacobs nice to meet you". "I bet you're the team captain of the basketball team" said Ginny teasingly who is now staring at the guy's eyes, "No I'm not the captain" Dan said. Ginny offered her hands but to their surprise Dan grabbed Ginny's hands and pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on her cheeks, which made Ginny blush to her neck.

"Hey mate that's my sister, and please know that our dad's here" said Ron to Dan while pointing to their dad. Ginny was still standing on the spot where she was kissed by Dan, frozen.

"Sorry mate I can't resist her, Sorry Ginny, Mr. Weasley" said Dan with an apologizing look

"Ok said Mr. Weasley"

Ginny was still frozen and when she was revived by the girls she ran fast towards their car.

"Hey Dan I'm here Hello" said the woman next to Ron with Brown almost red just like Ginny's hair "I know Kathleen" said Dan teasingly, then she gave her a kiss too.

"Hi Kathleen" said the group and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek

"Sis, this is Kathleen Wright Dan's best friend" said Ron while he held Kathleen's hand and gave it to Ginny.

"Hi Ginny, that's right I'm Kathleen, you can call me Kath, best friend of Daniel not his girlfriend" said Kathleen "But for me he's not us a best friend he owns a special place in my heart" she said to herself alone, then she gave Ginny a peck on her cheeks

"It's getting late guys I think we have to go home now" said Ron then the others agreed then they said they goodbye to each other and go on their cars, except Daniel.

He walked towards the car of the Weasley Family instead of his own, and then he opened the door of the car and apologized to Ginny for what he's done.

Ginny did not answer him she just nodded...

Then they went home.

"Mum. We're home" Ginny yelled when they got home and when her mum appeared she rushed to her and gave her a cheek w/c she doesn't do everytime.

"So what's up dear?" said Molly

"What's up what mum?" Asked Ginny

"What happened to you? I mean you don't usually kiss me when you arrived home, you just hug me" said Molly

"Someone kissed her Mum" said Ron when he came inside the house

"What Ron? Who did that?" said their Mum who is now shocked and she saw Ginny blush down to her neck, even Ron was speechless.

"Remeber the boy with green eyes dear?" asked Mr. Weasley who is now inside.

"Who? Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Uhm, no. Daniel Jacobs" said Mr. Weasley

"Ahh yeah I remember him he's nice Ginny" said Mrs. Weasley

"Yeah right" said Ron and Mr. Weasley and laughed

"Shut it" screamed Ginny which they made them stop

Its already dinner time no one attempt to mention Daniel again but they do have a conversation while eating

"So how's your day princess?" said Mrs. Weasley

"It's great Mum" said Ginny

"And why wouldn't it? if..." Ron was cut by Ginny when she stood up and held the pitcher of juice just above his head "try to revive that moment and I tell you Ronald Weasley I will not think twice I'll pour the juice to your head" said Ginny. "Hey sis don't be so serious I'm only joking put that down" said Ron who grabbed her sister's hand. Then Ginny put down the pitcher and went back to her seat.

"Do you want to share some stories dear?" asked her mum

"Sure Mum" she said then she began to share her experiences from the time that She and Ron stepped inside the school when this Lavender came (when she mentioned Lavender's name she saw Ron blushed). She tells every detail that she saw, till she was introduced to Ron's friends. Her parents are very interested to her story

"You know what?" she asked them "I'm wondering why is Ron so popular in school even my friends want to know him" she asked while she her brows are raised.

"Dear, because your brother Ron is the captain of the Basketball Team since his 3rd year in high school" said her mum

"Really! I didn't know that" she said while her head turns to Ron

"Now you know, so be nice" Ron said

"Hey Ron do you know someone with green eyes, black hair and creamy white skin guy?" asked Ginny nervously because until now she's still dreaming of that guy

"Of course" said Ron with a wide grin

"Really? What's his name?" said Ginny excitedly

"You wouldn't want to know sis" said Ron

"Shut up Ron do you think I'll ask his name if I don't want to know it?" said ginny with a higher tone of voice

"Ok fine his name is..." he saw Ginny excited "Daniel Radcliffe" and because of this Ginny smacked him jokingly "Ron I'm serious" said Ginny "Well I'm serious too" said Ron "Oh common Ron, is he the only one you know in school who matches my description?" said Ginny... "I'll think about it maybe when I saw another beside Dan, I'll know and I let you know". "Ok thanks" said Ginny then she stood up and gathered all the dishes that they used for dinner.

After dinner:

Ginny went to Ron's room and forced him to tell stories about high school, which is very interesting and full of thrill especially for Ron because of his achievements. Later on Ron pulled a thick photo album under his bed and showed it to Ginny, every picture has a tag which reminds Ron of the moment in the picture which he elaborate more to Ginny and Ginny pays attention to his story and smiled to his stories which she find "cool".

"Ginny I'm getting sleepy now, I think we should go to bed now, we still have tomorrow to look at those pictures" said Ron but Ginny just ignored him, instead of getting off to his bed she lay her whole body on Ron's bed and made him tell her more stories...

"Ok Ron I'll go to bed later just let me see all the pictures here" Ginny said when she turns the page the album. Ron just shrugged meaning he's letting Ginny do what she want, then Ginny smiled. When she brought her eyes back to the album she was shocked "Oh my... It's him, it's him" Ginny said which made Ron jump. "What?" asked Ron "Ron, who's this?" said Ginny while she walked towards Ron with the photo album on her hands and showed Ron the picture that made her excited. "Ron, who's this man,?" she pointed to the guy in the picture with emerald green eyes and raven hair. Ron, snatched the album from her and looked at the guy she's pointing.

The picture shows Ron, Hermione in the middle and the guy who made Ginny panic.

"These are my best friends' sis... They have been my friends since first year, this is Hermione you met her earlier today" while he pointed to the girl in the picture "Then this guy is Harry Potter" my other best friend said Ron.

"You said that he's your best friend Ron, then how come that you didn't notice all these years that he have emerald green eyes?" Ginny asked

"Hey, what do you think of me? I hope that you're no thinking that I'm staring at him." Ron said then they both laughed

"Of course not, I know that you're straight and will not have an interest in guys" said Ginny teasingly.

"Hey, how did you know him? He's not there when my friends introduced themselves to you" said Ron curiously "Or don't tell me that you've been following him I'm telling you Gin, he's also a heart throb in school he is also a basketball player" said Ron

"I'll tell you how. Just promise me that you'll not tell him that I tell you this ok?" Ginny said while she looks in Ron's sapphire eyes

"Ok, I'm intrigue" said Ron

"Ok this morning my first class was with McGonagall" Ginny said and Ron nodded "We just introduced our self to the class and when it is my turn he entered the room, all of us stared at him, he greeted the professor and he sat down next to me" Ginny continued and she saw Ron holding back his laughter "Don't laugh Ron it's not yet finished" said Ginny "Ok Gin, please continue" said Ron "When he entered the room he said "I'm sorry professor this will not happen again" then I continue to introduce my self because professor told me to. When I'm done the professor gestured to him and said "Mr. Potter I'm sure this will not happen again because I believe that you entered the wrong room and I believe that your class with me is after this class" Oh my Ron if you will just see his expression it's priceless, you'll see that he is greatly embarrassed and the whole class were holding their laughter forcing themselves not to laugh and when he stood up and exited, the whole room burst in laughter" Ginny said while reminiscing what happened. This time Ron bursts in laughter too, both of the almost cry while laughing.

"So that's the reason why he's not in our first class today." said Ron still laughing

"He's your classmate?" asked Ginny

"Of course" Ron said simply who is still laughing

"Ron, introduce me to him please I want to know him" said Ginny pleadingly

"Sure sis, you know what I'm curious how come you didn't notice him before when he's always present in my birthdays" said Ron

"Really! I don't know that, maybe I'm just busy talking with our cousins" Ginny said and she yawned "Introduce me tomorrow Ron huh... I'm getting sleepy, I'll go to my bedroom."

"Ok, Ginny you play volleyball right?" asked Ron

"I'm part of the volleyball team when I was in elementary Ron why?"

"Next week, the volleyball team will held it's first try out this quarter because most of the girl's volleyball player are in their senior year if you are interested go to the gym at 2 P.M." said Ron

"Will you be there?" asked Ginny who seems interested but nervous

"Of course we'll also have a try out for the new basketball team, because most of the players are also in senior. So, you'll try, right?" asked Ron hoping that Ginny will say yes

"I'll try Ron, actually I don't want to join any clubs or sports team for now, I'll think about it" said Ginny

"Ok, if you are interested bring a white shirt and a tight short" said Ron

"I said I'll think about it" Ginny answered as she walked out off Ron's room

But the real thing is that she really want to play and she texted her all classmates to inform them about the try outs and all responded and want to try...

**AN**

**What do you think? Please review**


	5. Friendly Talks and Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story, the characters that can be seen at the famous Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 5:** Friendly Talks and Try Outs

The Following Week:

"Ginny make it faster we'll be late" yelled Ron who is walking to the car

Ginny came running and then she bid goodbye to her mum then she run the car. They reached the school in thirty minutes then as usual Ron got the attention of everyone. Their classes started and Ginny told her classmates about the volleyball and basket ball tryouts that will be held that day. Most of her classmates wants to join the team so when the tryout time came they arrived at the gym altogether.

When they reached the gym Daniel spotted Ginny first

"Ginny, here!" the boy yelled and waved at their direction, Ginny blushed when she saw Dan.

Most of her girl mates blushed to

"Ginny who was that cute guy?" Kattie asked

"How do you know him?" Anna added she's also blushing

"Uhm, girls I don't know him and I'm sure I'm not the one he called I'm not the only Ginny" she lied which she made so true well growing up with Fred and George made it easy...

They didn't notice that the guy was already behind Ginny "No I'm not mistaken and you are the only Ginny I know, so why are you here? you'll try for volleyball?" Dan asked while smiling on her

"So?" Ginny managed to answer "Oh Ginny what did I do wrong?" asked Daniel "Don't tell me that until now you didn't forget what had happened last week between us?" Dan said obviously teasing Ginny "Shut up!" Ginny yelled and blushed.

"Hey Ginny what is he talking about?" asked Anna "I just k..." Dan was stopped when Ginny smacked him "Ok he is Daniel Jacobs" Ginny introduced him to her friends "he is a part of the basketball team and he is a friend of my Brother, Ron. Don't be close to him too much he's dangerous" added Ginny.

"Dangerous?" said the friends of Ginny in chorus "Don't ask why girls it's just the truth" Ginny said. Dan couldn't take this anymore so this time she made stop Ginny talking by cupping her face by both his hands then he leaned down so he and Ginny were in the same level, he looked too Ginny straight to her eyes blue green to caramel which made Ginny close her eyes and her friends froze and Dan said "I will not kiss you like I did yesterday" said Dan which made Ginny's friends giggle. "Open your eyes I have something to tell you" he asked so Ginny did. "If you don't want to be friends with me, then fine just don't spread a word against me and don't make them believe you, don't start a gossip against me because when I got mad you wouldn't like me, put that in your mind" he said as he held Ginny's face tighter. "understood?" he asked Ginny who's eyes are starting to filled with tears "yes" she simply said but Daniel have not yet released her "Please let me go" she pleased what if I don't? Ginny didn't answer then she repeated "Please let me go and forget about me, I don't want to be with your friend, don't come any closer to me after this" she said "No I wont release you" he said then he pulled her closer and he hold her face much tighter which made her squealed in pain then tears flow from her eyes, but the boy's not aware of this, then "Dan, release her this instant" someone said which came from a guy all of them turn to see who was that and to Ginny's surprise it was him.

"Why? Harry what will you do if I don't?" asked Dan

"I'll force you" he said

"Do you know her?" asked Dan

"Honestly no!" said Harry

"Then why do you want me to release her?" asked Dan

"Look at her Daniel and you know why" Harry said simply

Daniel looked down at Ginny then he saw that the tears were now falling from her caramel eyes then he released her and he embraced her and "sorry Ginny" he whispered while Ginny was struggling in his arms "let go of me" Ginny yelled then she pushed him hard then Daniel accidentally let go of her which is not part of his plan. Ginny tried to run but the young man with emerald green eyes and raven black hair blocked her way and grabbed her "I'm sorry for what he has done, I don't know you but I know that you're a good girl" said the young man "neither do I said Ginny please let me go" she pleaded but the man didn't released her instead he pulled her to the bleachers and made her sit beside him. "I'm Harry" said the guy who offered his hand to her "Ginny, I'm Ginny Weasley" said Ginny while she took her hands and shake it. "Whoa! You're a Weasley?" he said "Yes! What's surprising about that?" asked Ginny "Nothing because my best friend is a Weasley too, Ron. Do you know him? Are you two related?" asked Harry

"He's my brother" she simply answered

"So that's why you look familiar whe I saw you yesterday I thought I know you" Harry said

"Was that a strategy?" Ginny asked

"No, it's just the reality" said Harry

"So what are you doing here?" he added

"I want to join the volleyball team with my friend" she said then she waved at them, then they started to walk on Ginny's direction.

"Ah! Yeah I think you'll make the team, I can introduce you the team captain wait me here" Harry said then he walked and tap the shoulder of the girl and made her follow him

"Ginny are you alright?" her friends asked her "Yeah I'm alright now just forget what happened between me and that guy I think I just stepped on the boundaries that's why he exploded, but I think that Dan is a good guy, he's my brother's friend" she said "I hope that I'll be friends with him" she added then Harry came with Emma

"Hi Ginny nice to see you again so I bet you're the girl who wants to join the team ha?" Emma asked "Yes Emma and my friends' wants to try too." she said and gave the girl a hug.

"Hey wait, you two know each other already?" Harry asked the two girls

"Of course Harry she was introduced to us yesterday by her brother and of course you just know her now because you are not around yesterday" Emma said and Ginny just nodded to everything the girl said

"So Ginny, girls, I think you will not have a problem with team captain of the volleyball team she's good" said Harry

"Was that a compliment?" asked Emma

"Of course" Harry said

"Uhm girls I think I'll introduce you later to the other members, I'll call you when the try outs will begin" said Emma

"Uhm captain do you mind if we go with you now not later?" the friends of Ginny asked

"Sure girls" said Emma then the girls followed her while Ginny stayed on the bleachers

"You're not going with them?" Harry asked

"Not yet, I want to stay longer here and I want to get far from Dan after what happened earlier" said Ginny

"Can I stay with you?" he asked

"Uhm yes if you like" answered Ginny they stayed on the bleacher for few minutes no one spoke

"Ginny what happened to you and Daniel?" Harry asked curiously

Ginny didn't answer she blushed again down to her neck.

"I think I know what happened Ginny even you don't answer me" said Harry

"What? How did you know?, Who told you?" asked Ginny who is now as red as crimson

"No one! I just figured it out uhm did he kissed you?" Harry asked

Ginny just simply nodded then Harry laughs "Hey why are you laughing?" she asked "Nothing, hey don't avoid him just because of that ok? Dan is a good guy, what he did is just his way of saying hello to girls so don't be embarrassed" said Harry as he put his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny can I get your number?" asked Harry shyly "Sure Harry here's my phone" Ginny gave her phone to Harry "Thanks Gin look here" he said as he hold his phone in front of face of Ginny to take a photo "Smile Ginny" she obeyed. "You look great here your more beautiful when you're not crying so try to smile every time" Harry said as he touch the cheeks of Ginny, "I'll try Harry" then she smiled. Moments later she received a text message "Hi Ginny" that's the message. "That's me Ginny save my number too huh!" said Harry. "Sure come here I'll take a photo of you too" said Ginny "Ok" said Harry then even Ginny didn't ask him to smile he smiled which made Ginny froze and blush. "What happened Ginny?" asked Harry "Nothing" she answered while staring at the picture of Harry in her phone "Is it bad? Let me see" asked Harry "No it's great" Ginny simply said and she smile again. Which made Harry smile too, "You're cute Ginny" said Harry again "You're embarrassing me harry stop that" she said then both of them blushed. They stayed on their posts for another minute but no one spoke until...

"All students who wants to be players of the school please gather here near the stage" the Professor announced

"That's Madame Hooch Ginny she's the head of the Physical Education Department we better come quickly before she disqualified us before anything else" said Harry

"Yeah we better go now" said Ginny who is now laughing. The two of them walked together not until the basket ball players and the volley ball players have to separate, but before the two go on their separate ways "Hey Ginny" called Harry "Yes?" she answered "Were friends now are we?" asked Harry. "Of course" Ginny simply answered "Thanks see you later". "Ok Harry". Then the two went to their respective places then when Ginny sat beside her friends she saw again the senior volleyball players then she waved at them.

"Ginny who's that guy? He's cute" said Anna

"That's Harry Anna, he's the best friend of my brother" Ginny answered

"You know what Ginny? There's something in the way you look at him and him to you" Anna said

"Hey what are you talking about? That's not true, I only see him as a brother" said Ginny who is now blushing

"You're lying Ginny" said Anna "You are in denial" she added "You know what I'm feeling right now between the two of you?" she asked "No" Ginny answered "I'm kinikilig" Anna said. "What's kinikilig?" Ginny asked "I don't know it in English Ginny but that feeling is always felt when you feel something strange for someone or when you are in love and your lover do something nice to you that's kinikilig or kilig uhm honestly kilig has no exact translation in English Ginny. Maybe it can also described as if your stomach do a cartwheel" Anna said

"I know what you're saying I called it as thrilled or excited hahaha or tingles" Ginny said and they both laughed and pay attention to whatever Madame Hooch is saying.

Moments later after the long speech of Madame Hooch the try outs began

"Ok first years who want to try for volleyball team please fall in line" said the girl with long brown almost red hair and winked at Ginny

"Who's that? Do you know her Ginny?" asked Anna and Kattie

"Yeah that's Kathleen Wright a senior volleyball player a friend of my brother, she's the best friend of Daniel" Ginny said

Then the volleyball try outs began first while the basketball players just watch and of course Ron was there supporting Ginny.

The try outs began; Ginny and her friends were the first batch to challenge the senior players which includes Emma, Van, Kathleen, Gab and Hermione.

"Hey Ginny just because your brother is a star here in school and is now watching us it doesn't mean that this will be easy for you" yelled the other girl from the opponent's side which is recognizable because of her irritating voice

"Bring it on Lavender" answered Ginny

"Get ready Ginny, when you lose your brother will be mine" said the girl who is laughing

"In your dreams Lavender I don't want you to be a part of my family, I don't want you to be one of my sisters in law" said Ginny loud enough for everyone to hear then they all laugh

"That's my sister go Ginny show them what you got" Ginny turned to Ron's direction she also saw Harry then they laugh

"This is for you Ron, you will never be his boy friend" then they laugh again

"That's enough girls let the game begin" said Madame Hooch

After she blew her whistle Lavender serves the ball with so much force you will see that she wants' the ball to hit Ginny on her face. But that's much obvious Ginny got the ball and threw it again on the other side with the same force and Lavender didn't see the ball then it hit her face which made her fall.

The crowd cheers because of this even the opponents side laughed because of what happened.

"Wow Ginny you're good at this huh" said her friends

"You'll pay for this Weasley" yelled Lavender which made the whole gym quiet and without any warnings she served the ball again but again unfortunately the other's side got the ball and the game became normal. Not until Madame Hooch announced that this time there should be a winner then she called a time out.

"Wow Ginny we should win if against the champions if we want to be a part of the team" said July who's also her friend

"Don't worry we can do this, each of us have our own abilities we can do this, we will defeat them if we're all in this together" Ginny said then her friends gave her hugs

"Ok let us continue" said Madame Hooch

All the players came back to their posts then the game began. The score of the two teams were close and all the players of both teams were tired now.

The ball is on Ginny's team and Ginny will serve the ball "Ok team we'll do it" and without any warnings Ginny serve the ball and it landed on the opponent's side which made them winner. Then the whole gym roared in laugher and their opponents who were in seniors congratulated them.

"Ginny you're good at this wow you can be the next captain" said Emma who is the current team captain

"No it's too early to celebrate there still more students who wants to try" said Ginny

Then the try outs continue Ginny and her friends sat at the bench and watch the others they didn't notice that Lavender was next to Ginny then before they knew it she grabbed Ginny and pulled her hair which made Ginny squealed in pain which got the attention of everyone, "Look at my face you carrot how dare you do this to me" her friends tried them to be separated but Lavender is too large for them even Madame Hooch cannot stop Lavender. Ginny didn't got any chance to hurt the girl because of their position. "I'll not stop till your face will be like mine" yelled Lavender her face now is puffy and red because of the ball that Ginny served "Hey that's not my intention, you're not paying attention that's why it happened" answered Ginny, but Lavender didn't pay attention on what's she's saying. Even the senior members of the volleyball team tried to break the two but they failed, Lavender is very strong when the team tried to make them stop they got harrow on their arms from Lavender. The boys cannot stand it anymore they tried to stop Lavender too even Draco, Zach and Troy tried to stop her too but didn't succeed they also got some bruise from Lavender. Lavender pinned Ginny on the floor and then he step on Ginny's back and attempt to bump her head on the floor but before she can do that, Ron, Daniel and Harry came. Ron grabbed Lavender's left arm and Harry grabbed her right they hold her like a vice grip and pulled her up to get her off of Ginny. Ginny scanned the gym and she saw Daniel approaching her while Harry and Ron have Lavender then she fainted. Daniel tried to wake her but she didn't. He tried to turn Ginny's body so he could carry her well, now that's Ginny's facing her he was shocked on what he saw. Ginny's face is filled with blood and scratch marks because of Lavender's nails. She has also scratches and bruises over her arms and legs. Daniel carried her and brings her to the school clinic.

"Madame Pomfrey where are you? We need you here" shouted Dan while Ginny's in her hands.

While in the gym Lavender is still struggling trying to get off from Ron and Harry's hands, "You cannot escape from us Brown you're in trouble you'll pay for this" said Ron while Zach, Draco and Troy followed Daniel in the clinic, Ginny's friends were still in the state of shock they don't know what to do "Girls change your clothes then go to Ginny she's in good hands don't worry" said Hermione to Ginny's friends... Her friends went straight to the locker area took a shower and change in their clothes and went to the clinic while Ron and Harry bring Lavender to the principal's office and filed a record against the girl.

At the Clinic

"Madam Pomfrey" Daniel continued

Madam Pomfrey came from her office "What happened to her?" She asked

"Lavender Brown attacked her" Daniel said

"Put her on the bed wait for me I'll go get some medicine" said madam Pomfrey

Daniel placed Ginny on the bed near them and he sat down beside her and holds her hand. Madam Pomfrey came back and said "Daniel the other nurses are not here can you help me clean her wounds?" she asked "Sure" Daniel said. He picks up some cotton and alcohol and started to clean Ginny's wounds and he was disturbed by Troy, Draco and Zach. "How is she Dan?" asked the three "She's still in her unconscious state" he simply stated then the three sat on the couch, then Ginny's friends came too. Madam Pomfrey came back and tell them that they have to leave her everything will be alright so they exited the clinic and went back to the gym to get their things.

Daniel stayed on her side and continues to clean her wounds. After several minutes Harry and Ron came to the clinic and went weak when they saw Ginny, they didn't see her well when they were in the gym they never imagine that lavender made too much damage on Ginny's skin, especially her face. They also went on Ginny's side then Daniel gave her chair to Ron. "It's alright Gin, Lavender's in trouble now she's suspended for 3 weeks" he whispered to Ginny while he caresses her face with his fingers. Daniel and Harry watch him and they can say that Ron is a good brother. "I think I'll leave Ron, Harry I have to gather my things" said Daniel. Then the two nodded "Dan mate" called Ron, then Daniel look on his direction "Thanks' for your help mate" Ron said "That's alright what are friends for?" answered Dan then he left.

After few more minutes Ginny was already awake and asked everything that she wants to know.

"Hey what happened? Why am I here?" Ginny asked

"Hey relax Ginny, remember Lavender attacked you earlier at the gym then you fainted that's why you're here" Ron explained

"Who brought me here? You or Harry?" asked Ginny

"No Ginny none of us actually when you fainted we brought Lavender to the principal's office that time and I saw that Daniel picked you up and carry you and I think he brought you here." Ron explained

"No way of course he will not waste his time over me" Ginny stated

"Why?" Harry asked "Ginny he brought you here honestly we found him here while he's cleaning your wounds he just left minutes ago" added Harry

"Are you serious?" she asked

"Of course, you can ask Madam Pomfrey" Harry said and Madam Pomfrey entered the room

"Dear Mr. Jacobs brought you here and he helped me to clean your cuts and bruises" Madam Pomfrey said and left

"I told you Ginny, he's not a bad guy. You just miss interpreted her actions" said Harry

"Oh no this is embarrassing, how will I show my face to him?" Ginny said

"Don't worry sis he understands" Ron said

"Can you walk now? Classes are over your things were here your friends brought it here" said Ron

"Yes, Ron but I have to change my clothes first I don't want to come home like this" she said then she asked Madam Pomfrey if she could use her office to change her clothes and the nurse allowed her. Ginny came back to the room then the three of them exited the clinic. "So how's your try outs?" she asked the boys "It was suspended we'll continue it next Friday" Ron said then they reached the parking lot in no time then they spotted their father.

"Hi Mr. Weasley" Harry said

"Hi Harry, how are you?"

"I'm fine sir, I think I have to go it's getting late" Harry said

"Ok Harry" Mr. Weasley replied

"Hi dad" Ginny greeted her dad

"Whoa! What happened to you princess?" asked Ginny who is obviously worried

"Lavender attacked her dad this afternoon after their try outs" Ron said

"Then what happened to her?" he asked his children again

"Dad I'll tell you the whole story later let's go home I'm tired and a bit dizzy" Ginny said then they went all in the car. They reached their home and when their mother spotted Ginny she panicked a lot and never stops to ask questions.

"Mum stop I'll rest first then we'll tell you later" said Ginny

After dinner Ron and Ginny explained everything to their parents and they also tell them that Lavender was suspended for three weeks then their parents relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked this I just wanted to have an action in the story**


	6. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I am not the owners of the characters it's J.K Rowling

Chapter 6: Mixed Emotions

It's been two weeks when the accident happened and until Lavender Brown is still suspended, Ginny is better now although the marks of the violence of Lavender are still visible on her skin, Lavender's nails made cuts through her flesh all over her body including her legs and worse her face... The accident that happened to her made her skittish it was a traumatic experience indeed. Because of the accident she became more alert on what's happening on her milieu.

Ginny just arrived in school and she headed to the locker's area before proceeding to their room, after the accident well just like Ron whenever she walk in corridors or wherever she is she got the attention of everyone, not because she's as popular as Ron, or maybe that's one reason, but she thinks the people just want to see how ugly she is now because of the wounds that she got from Lavender, these wounds made her insecure, she can't even use her skirts in school because of the wounds and bruises that she got from the git. She became insecure because of her face which is full of wounds because of Lavender too, she tried to hide them by using black stockings and concealer on her face, maybe it will hide her legs but the truth will never change. The wounds on her face maybe lighten by the concealer but the same as the stocking it will never change anything. Whenever she pass through the way she earn a collective look, maybe the girls pitied her or mocking her she really don't know all she knew is that when she pass all girls will whisper to each other, which made her more insecure...

Yes it has been two weeks when the accident happened but until now she have not yet thanked Daniel for what he has done, because after what happened between them at the gym on the same day the accident happened, Dan has been avoiding her just like what she wants. Because of this she felt guilty. She asked Ron to thank Dan in behalf of her and Ron just did it but didn't have any response from him.

-HP/GW-

Few days after the accident

Ginny: Ron was it really Daniel who brought me to the clinic when I was attacked by Lavender?

Ron: Yes Ginny, why can't you believe it?

Ginny: Honestly yes! I didn't imagined him ccarry me and clean my wounds after what I have done against him that same day

Ron: Why? What did you do?

Ginny: Wow this is embarrassing but I'll tell it to you. That very same day when my classmates and I arrived at the gym he spotted me first he called me and he got the attention of my friends, they asked me if I know Dan and I said that I am not the Ginny the guy called so they just ignored him. Then he spoke again telling me that I am the only Ginny he knew. I swear I didn't notice that he was already standing next to me. The next thing I know was my friends were looking at me suspiciously then I surrendered I introduced Dan to them and tell them that he's dangerous. Then he got mad at me he pulled me close to him then he cupped my face with his both hands and he leaned down and we thought that he's going to kiss me again but he didn't she just look at me straight to my eyes and asked me if I haven't move on for what he's done the other week. Then he said loud enough that he will not kiss me again, but he didn't release me instead he held me much tighter and I said to him that after he released me I pleaded him not to come any closer to me and do not get involve with me any more because I don't want to be his friend. Then Harry came and made Dan release me. Ron I can't face him anymore. What am I supposed to do? He'll not forgive me now.

Ron: Did you mean every thing you have said to him?

Ginny: I don't know Ron. Will you do me a favor?

Ron: Sure

Ginny: Please apologize to Dan in behalf of me

Ron: I'll do it Ginny and I'll let you know his response... I think it's time for us to go to bed...

Ginny: Ok Ron... I'll try to sleep

-HP/GW-

The first Monday of the week came and the classes resume Ginny attended her classes and she's lucky because her classmates are supportive to her everyone comforts her whenever she feel down even the boys gave her encouraging thoughts especially Luther who never let her down, and stayed on her side when her girl friend are not yet around.

Ginny's classes went good and the day was almost over when she received a text message from Ron saying

Ron: Ginny my classes are over where are you

Ginny: I'm heading to the locker's area why?

Ron: I talked to Dan

Ginny: What did he say?

Ron: He just said it's alright, apology accepted

Ginny: Thanks see you at the parking lot

Ginny reached the parking lot with her friends who are also waiting for their cars

And in just few minutes Ron came to the parking lot with his friends including Daniel but when she spotted of him and he spotted her, Ginny saw Dan to separate from the group and walked away... This made Ginny disappointed, guilty and sad.

"Hi Ginny how are you now huh?" Kathleen asked

"I'm better now than last Friday" Ginny answered sadly

"Why are you sad?" Kathleen asked again

"No Kat, I'm just tired that's all" she answered and forces herself to smile

"Ok I believe you" Kathleen answered and hugs her but she didn't believe in Ginny she knows that she's sad and she's broken inside.

Then Mr. Weasley came and they bid goodbyes to each other. Ginny was unnaturally silent when they are in their car on their way home and you can say that she wants to cry.

"Are you alright sis?" Ron asked

"Yeah why?"

"You look sad" answered Ron

"No I'm just tired and my cuts hurt a bit" Ginny lied

"Ginny he accepted your apology"

"Yeah I know" she answered sounded unconvinced

-HP/GW-

(Back to the Present)

Ginny's standing in front of her locker thinking of what happened two weeks ago, actually she's thinking of Daniel. As she turned away from her locker she was surprised because Daniel is also at the locker's area but when he saw her he tried to walk away from her, Ginny's legs are too weak to run after him so she just let her eyes follow him. "OMG what have I done?". The bell rang then she ran to their room... All her classmates noticed her loneliness.

They tried to make her smile but they just can't

"Ginny, don't worry you'll be back to normal again, all your wounds will be healed again and the scars will disappear if you just apply scar removers" Kattie said then she hug Ginny then Anna came and hug her too

"Yeah Kat you're right these wounds will be healed except for the wound I made to someone" when she breathed those words she broke down and cried on Kattie's shoulder

"I broke someone's heart girls, I'm bad I don't deserve anyone" then her cobs became louder that she got the attention of the whole class then all gave her words of encouragement

"No you're a good girl I know that and I know that you didn't intended to do what you had done" said Albin one of her closest guy friend in the class then he place his hands on her shoulders

"Thanks for your support guys I know that I can rely on you" she said to the whole class

Ginny stayed that way in all her classes she pay attention to the lessons but there are times that her classmates found her staring outside the window without blinking.

The classes continued and when the last period ends her classmates didn't allow her to walk on her own they accompanied her until her brother and his friends came at the parking lot. Again when Ginny Daniel spotted Ginny he walk away from the group and headed to his car.

"What happened to her" Ron asked her friends

"Nothing Ron they just want to spend more time with me right guys?" she said and turned to her friends and displayed a fake smile but her friends didn't agree with her.

"Hi Harry, how are you ha?" Ginny asked him while she displayed a fake smile again.

"I'm alright Ginny, and you're not, don't try to smile I know that there's something that's bothering you can you share it to me?" he said

"No Harry I'm alright" she insisted

"Come on we have to talk" Harry said as he pulled her away from the group.

Ron watched the two walked away "Anna, Kattie, what happened to her?" He asked "Honestly we don't know" Kattie said "She told us that she broke someone's heart then she cried" Anna added

Harry and Ginny find a spot where they can talk seriously "Ginny what's the problem?" Harry asked "I told you I'm fine" she answered while tears form in her eyes. "Ginny don't try to stop that tears" Harry said. By these words Ginny clung on Harry's neck and cried and said "Harry I hurt him he cannot forgive me,, he's avoiding me" she said between her sobs. Harry tried to calm her by saying encouraging words "Gin, who ever he is I know that he'll forgive you in the right time" he said while he embraced her back... They stayed at that spot for a while then when she calmed down she texted her brother

Ginny: Ron, you go first I'm not coming with you today. Tell them that I'll go home on my own...

Ron: Are you with Harry?

Ginny: Yes we're just hanging out

Ron: Ok

Ginny: Don't wait for me I'll come home late.

"Harry can we stay here longer?" she asked

"That's not a problem, I'll drop you home later" Harry said

"Thanks Harry" she said and she gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Gin, do you want to hang out with me now? Of course not here" he asked

"What did you called me?" she asked

"I called you Gin why? Didn't you like it?" he asked

"Uhm no one call me that" she stated

"So I was the first?" he asked

"Yes! I liked it" she stated

"Thanks Gin, from now on I'll call you Gin, so shall we go now?" he asked, Ginny nodded

Harry started to walk towards his car it is a black shiny Vios and it look brand new

"Wow nice car Potter, how did you get that?" she asked

"It's a gift from my parents" he said and he opened the door for her

"Thank you"

Harry closed the door and went to his seat.

"Would you like to go to Starbucks first?" Harry asked

"First? You mean this is not our last stop?" she asked

"Yeah I'll show you my favorite place later" he said

"Ok let's go to Starbucks, but I don't drink coffee" she stated

"Neither am I, we'll just have to find something else" stated Harry

-HP/GW-

At Starbucks...

"I'll have a Vanilla Frapuccino and a Chocolate cake how about you Harry?" asked Ginny

"The same as yours"

Ginny went to the counter and ordered 2 Frapucchinos and their chocolate cakes then she came back to their table.

"Gin, so what's the matter with you? Who are you talking about?" he asked

"I'll tell you when I'm ready Harry" she stated

Harry didn't insisted and change the topic and they had a lots of fun that they didn't noticed the time.

"Harry it's getting late I think we need to go home we still have classes tomorrow" she stated

"Ok Gin"

They walked towards the car of Harry

"I'll take you to your home Gin"

"Do you know where it is?" she asked

"Yes, I've been there several times before but I didn't see you though" said Harry

"Maybe I was not around that time, maybe I'm in school" yeah right he said

In no time they reached Ginny's home

"So till tomorrow?" Harry said

"Yes Harry of course thanks for your time, you make me happy" Ginny said then she get her seatbelt off then she lean toward Harry's direction and kissed him on her cheeks

"Bye Harry" she said then she opened the door and step out of the car

"Hey Gin!" he called

"? Yes Harry?"

"I'll get you here tomorrow ok?" he asked

"I'll tell my parents first, I'll text you if they allowed me" she said then she smiled this time her smile is not a fake. Then she closed the door. She waited his car to disappear before she go inside..,

"I'm home" Ginny announced

"Hi Ginny you look great now huh, just earlier today, you look awful" said Ron

"Ha ha everything changes brother" she answered

"Hi Ginny" her mum greeted her then she gave her a peck "So how's your day?" she asked

"Its great mum, dad Harry drove me home." she stated

"Wow he's a good guy I knew it." her mum stated

"Mum, Dad is it ok if Harry drove me to school tomorrow? It's alright if the idea is not ok for you" she said

"Yes that's alright but not tomorrow dear" her mum said

"Ok mum that's alright" she said then went straight to her bed. Then she texted Harry to tell him that she was not allowed going with him tomorrow and he replied that it was alright.

Author's Note:

I know its boring don't worry the following chapters will be fun


	7. Intramurals and Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I don not own HP Characters**

**Chapter 7: **Intramurals and Reconciliation and Friendly talks

The first quarter exams ended and the school intramurals began...

Ginny became a part of the volleyball team and the basketball team got some new members, Lavender Brown was not part of the team anymore, most of Ginny's wounds were already healed. Lavender Brown was not allowed to be near at Ginny.

The volleyball team first played in the intramurals and their team won of course thanks to Ginny and her spike that caused the ball to reach the ground without giving the opponent a chance to block the ball.

The whole gym roared in cheers when Ginny got the ball and makes the team a winner.

She scanned the whole gym and she saw the basketball team including Ron, Harry, Zach, Troy, Draco cheering and Daniel who's just smiling. When their team was announced as the winner Ginny didn't think twice on her decision she ran to towards the basketball players' area then she received lots of congratulations and hugs from her brother and Harry. Everyone congratulated her except Daniel. She saw Daniel who is now starting to gather his things and left the bleachers and headed to basketball player's locker room without letting the others know.

She her eyes followed him again until he was not visible again.

"Nice game Gin" Harry said

"Thanks"

"Ginny our game will be in the next thirty minutes you're going to watch us right?" asked Ron and it seems that the whole team is waiting for her reply

"Of course we will, I mean we the volleyball team and my friends I have to go I'll just change my clothes" she said then she stepped down the bleachers and headed to their quarters, to have a shower and to change her outfit. After changing their outfits Ginny, the whole volleyball player and her friends and classmates found a good spot on the bleachers Ginny set her Digital Camera so she'll be able to watch the game again whenever she want.

They watched the game and just like the volleyball team they also won, thanks for the three point shot of Daniel who made them the champions... The whole gym of course roared in cheering and Ginny tell her mum immediately that their team and Ron's team became the champions, so her mum want the two teams to celebrate at their home even her classmates were invited...

"Ron congratulations your team made it again" said Hermione as she run and hug Ron... "You're great too Harry" she said as she turn her self to him and gave him a hug too... "Thanks Mione" said her two best mates. Then Hermione greeted the other members... "Mione where's my sis?" Ron asked her before she goes... "There at the bleachers" she answered and pointed at Ginny. Ginny's gathered her things then she ran to the team... "Congrats Ron, Harry" she said then she gave the two pecks "Thanks" the two said. "Ron Mum wants the victory party to be held at home tonight so tell your team mates and she wants all to come no exceptions" she whispered to Ron as she pull him from the crowd... "Ok I'll tell them Gin" Ron whispered back then they join the crowd then Ginny greeted the entire basket ball player except Daniel not because she didn't but because when he spotted her, he turned away again...

Ginny got disappointed when Daniel has turned away from her again, she continued to stare at the spot where he was before and was back to the reality when Harry came to her side "what are you staring at?" he whispered. Ginny didn't expect that so she elbowed the one who whispered "Ugh Ginny why did you do that?" he said then Ginny turned around and realized that it was Harry "Sorry Harry I got scared" she stated while her eyes started to be filled with tears "sorry" she said. "Hey don't cry Ginny that's alright it doesn't hurt me much" Harry said. Ginny didn't answer then she found herself clinging to Harry and she cried...

"Hey Potter what did you do to my sister?" Ron asked angrily

"I'm not doing anything" he replied

"Do you think that she'll cry to me if I hurt her Ron?" Harry asked

"No" Ron simply said

Harry and Ginny stayed in that position until there are no more tears from her eyes

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**GINNY's POV**

I'm thinking of him these past few weeks...

Now I find my self in Harry's arms again crying he asked me why but honestly I myself don't know why... "Ginny what's the matter? You can tell it me you know, you're like my sister although I don't know what the feeling of having a sibling is" Harry whispered to me. What I'm just a sister to him Oh No!

We stayed in that position for some minutes until we noticed that most of the people in gym were staring at us, I immediately get my arms off his shoulder and I walk towards the bleachers but Ron blocked my way and told me that everyone will come to the party thank God he didn't ask me the reason for my dramatic action... I continued to walk towards the bleacher and gathered my thing and I noticed that all my classmates were staring at me I forced my self to smile but I know that they know that it's fake. Luther came to my side and said "Ginny please don't force yourself to smile you're hurting me, you're hurting us we're your friend we don't want you to see sad" he said as he placed her hand on my shoulder, I get my smile off my face and concentrated in gathering my things... "Hey guys do you want to celebrate our success with us? The party will be held in our place don't tell me guys that you won't come my mum doesn't accept a No" I said then all of them smiled and accepted my invitation since it is Friday night. So let's go I said... We walked towards the parking lot and when we found out that my dad wasn't there yet we decided to ride a bus to get to our home and as we walked towards the main gate of the school I heard Ron yelled and made us wait because just like us they will ride a bus also except for Harry who can't leave his car in school. We all rode at the same bus that day and we had a good time while we are in the bus, the boys talked about the game they had while my team mates joined them I saw Daniel talking animatedly with them and I smiled. I was seated between my two guy best friends Albin McLean and Luther Reynolds we talk about my family my life and theirs while Katie, Anna and Belle de Ciel were seated in front of us who also joined our conversation. Harry's car was just beside the bus where were in. We reached the last bus stop before our street so we go down the bus and Harry's car went straight to our home.. As we all walked towards our street I felt like I was very comfortable especially when I'm with the two guys.. We reached our home my mum greeted us all and asked my friends and Ron's friends to go straight at the backyard at the pool area while Ron and I were sent to our bedrooms to change our clothes. I took a shower and pulled a pair of jeans and a plain purple shirt then she went down to the party...

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Ginny headed at pool area to join her friends, but before she reached the pool area she spotted him again but before she stepped on the area he was disappeared again from her sight. She was called by her friends then she joined them... It was a great party really, everything is perfect the music, the decorations, the foods, except for one thing, Daniel, she wants to reconcile with him, and she wants to apologize.

The party is about to end when she got up from her seat and headed to her brother's table

"Ginny do you need something?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron" she answered without looking to him her eyes was fixed on someone, on Dan. Ron got scared he thought she might attack him so he got up from his seat and take Ginny's hand and pulled her from the table

"What are you doing sis?" asked Ron, nervousness was obvious in his voice

"I didn't do anything yet, and you interrupted me remember?" she answered back

"Whatever it is Ginny please don't do it" said Ron

"Why? Do you know my plans?" she asked Ron didn't answer so she for the opportunity to let go from Ron and she headed back to his table and stand beside Daniel. Ron ran beside her immediately and grabbed her hand but she shoved it away.

"Daniel can we talk?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Dan looked at her obviously amazed but he just nodded and followed Ginny, everyone turned on their direction then Ginny lead the way then they stopped near the pond and she sat on the bark of the tree facing the pond and she gestured to him to sit beside her and so he did. No one spoke when they reach the pond until Ginny had gathered all her strengths to speak.

"Daniel Jacobs" she whispered. Daniel just looked at her but didn't breathe a word

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered again but just like before Dan didn't response.

"Hey I know that I am a big git to treat you like that, that same day but now I... I...I..." she paused and gathered her strengths and "Spit it out Ginny" she told herself "I'm sorry for all I've done against you and thank you for carrying me to the clinic the day when I was attacked by Lavender and for helping Madam Pomfrey to clean my wounds" she said then her eyes begin to filled with tears again, Daniel just stared at her.

"Ok understand if you don't forgive it's my fault I know, I think it's getting late, we need to go back to the pool area before my mum suspects" she said then she get stood up and wiped her tears, she stepped on to the bark so she could return to the pool area but Daniel grabbed her hands.

"Ginny please be seated, I want to spend another time with you" he whispered so she did

"You know what? I'm avoiding you because you told me to, I don't want to avoid you I like you not just like a sister I know that this is strange I am older than you but when I saw you that first day of school I know that I feel something special for you" he said then he looked at her

"After what happened between us at the gym that day and what happened to you when you were attacked by Brown and saw you lying on the floor I really didn't think twice I want to save you" he said. Ginny's eyes began to filled with tears again

"Ginny don't cry, we can forget everything that just happened we should not dwell on the past, because if we do we might ruin the present and the future by worrying about the past, just forget about it" he said as he pull his body towards Ginny and pulled her into a hug and she hugged her back…

"Thank you Dan for understanding my misbehavior" she whispered

"That's alright Ginny I understand because I have sisters too, and wow they are very emotional too" he said

"You know what Ginny? If there is something in this world that is hard to understand, for me that will be the girls" Daniel said

"Why?" She simply asked him

"Because Gin, the mind of a girl is really hard to comprehend, for example now the girl is sweet later she can be like a roaring lion" Daniel explained and they both laugh

"Dan, one of my teachers in Winnipeg told me that God created women to be emotional and man to take care of them and understand them, to comfort them whenever they are upset, or emotional" she replied. They spent some other time by the pond together chit chatting with each other, and enjoying one another's company.

"Ginny can I ask you some personal question?" Daniel asked as he looks on her

"Yeah" she simply answered

"Do you ever have a boyfriend when you were in Canada?" he asked shyly

"Uhm not really" she answered

"You?" she asked him back

"Yes Ginny I had one before but we didn't last long" he answered obviously hurt

"Why?"

"She has another boyfriend beside me" he answered softly

"What? How can she do that?" she asked with a higher tone that made him jump

"Hey relax Gin that was the past let us not dwell on it" he said

"Sorry if I revived that moment again" she whispered

"That's alright Ginny, I'll tell you, She did that because I'm stupid and not aware, my best friend used to befriend with the girl named Lara Eunice, Kathleen introduced her to us and the moment I saw the girl I was attracted to her immediately because she's so beautiful and she looks very nice" he paused

"Looks can be deceiving Dan" she commented

"Yeah right, what happened is that Kathleen found out that Lara is in relationship too, she has another boyfriend, Ryan Evans, Kathleen warned me about her but I didn't listened to her I thought she was just jealous because I know that I'm her crush, so I ignored her, then the birthday of Lara came and she invited us but Kathleen didn't attend she said that there is something that will happen that is very embarrassing"

"So what happened?" she asked

"When we arrived at the party I expected that I will be her escort but when I arrived there she's with Ryan and the guests were congratulating them" Daniel finished with teary eyes

"Wow she's mean she don't deserve you in my opinion" she said obviously angry

"What happened to you then?" Ginny asked him and they laugh

"Wow you seem to be very interested huh" Dan said

"Of course I don't want my friend to be hurt" she answered and smiled

"After that night, some say that I look like I'm going to commit a suicide, I was alone that time in our home, so my other friends tell everything to Kathleen, then in just minutes, she arrived in our home, and went straight to my room and comforted me, she let me cry in her arms, I remember that her shirt became very wet that time but she didn't mind, she didn't left me alone, until I fell asleep. The next morning Gin was priceless, I found myself lying in her arms then…" he paused as she caught him smiled at the memory

"You kissed her" she finished

"What? How did you..." he asked who looked amazed

"I knew it!" she exclaimed "because I saw you smiled at the memory Dan, and you find yourself in her arms that was so romantic" she said

"Hey Ginny don't tell that to anyone please" he said

"Ok, but I need you to admit something to me" she said

"Hey why am I feeling that your block mailing me?" he asked

"Because that's what I'm doing" she said as they both laugh

"Ok I surrender Gin, what do you want me to admit?" he said

"You like Kathleen don't you?" she said. Daniel didn't answered her but she saw his shocked expression that can be read as "How did you know"… then Ginny laugh.

"I knew it that, although you don't admit it there is something in the way you look at her" she said as she giggle

"I don't know Gin, I'm not sure on what I feel about her" he admitted

"That's alright, you'll soon find it out" she whispered

"Do you think that it's ok to date a best friend?" he whispered as he blushed

"I knew it now I'm sure that you like her, of course it is" she answered as she gave him a pat on his back

"What if I ruin our friendship because of that? I cannot take that Gin" he said worriedly

"Of course you won't let that happen to you do you?" she asked as she laughs

"I don't know Gin" was all he managed to answer

"Hey I can still remember that I was the one who asked you Gin about this" he said

"Hey how come that you didn't had a boyfriend? Don't tell me that there is no one who admired your beauty or attempted to court you" he said

Ginny look at him as he ask her then she said "Actually there are guys who want to court me but I don't think that they will be right for me" she simply said

"So that's why you haven't got a boyfriend?" he asked

"Yeah because I was waiting for the right one" she said

"Was? You mean you found her already?" he asked as he smiled

"Probably YES" she said

"Is it Albin the guitarist?" he guessed

Ginny laughed and "no of course he's just my best friend" she answered

"Ginny it's getting late I think we should go back inside before your brother and mum murders me" Daniel said as he stand and offer his hand to Ginny

"Sure Dan" she said as she holds on Daniel's hand

"Dan are we friends now?" she asked as they started to walk towards the Weasley Manor

"I thought we are" Dan replied

"Ok at least now we are officially friends" she said and they laugh

It was almost 10:00P.M when they returned to the pool area and they found their friends looking at them and they also found out that the party wasn't over yet and when they entered the area, the volleyball players and the friends of Ginny cheered and shout her name and the basketball team is also cheering for Dan.

"Hey what's happening here huh? Can anyone tell us?" Ginny said loud enough for all to hear, then she was pulled by Ron and make her stand on the stage and in front of the microphone, it also happened to Dan. Realization came then both of them protested but the music starts and they have no other choice but to sing the song that was being played by the karaoke "Start of Something New" they hesitated first but Dan grabbed the microphone and sing so Ginny did the same. Just imagine the scene it's like the high school musical scene…

"And right here tonight this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you" they hold hands "And now looking in your eyes" they look at each others eyes "I feel in my heart, start of something new" the song ends and they hug each other and walk back to their respective tables.

"So I think something new has happened between the two of you tonight huh? Mate? Sis?" Ron said as soon as he has the microphone again while the two just show their thumbs up and smile at each other

"Hey you and Daniel got lost for more than an hour so what happened?" Katie asked smiling mischievously at Ginny

"Nothing happened bad you git" she answered as she smack her shoulder jokingly

"So what happened then? Hey we know that you pushed him away from you and just earlier this night you came to their table and go out with him and when you returned you were both smiling and looking happy and you sing with him and after that you hugged him" Anna said

"We just reconcile" Ginny simply replied

"So I guess this night is the start of something new to you two then?" Katie said again

"Yes guys this is the start of something new" Ginny replied. She noticed that Harry looks sad and uncomfortable

**~HpGw~**

**AN:**

I know that this chapter is too short but I hope that you liked this too...

Please Review


	8. New Captain and Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don not own HP Characters**

**Chapter 8:** New captain and the preparation for the ball

The whole school year has been good for Ginny, the volleyball team and for her friends...

The end of school year is approaching and it means three things for Ginny, first of course she's in her second year now, second she will be the new team captain of the volleyball team and third which made her sad is that her brother will be leaving the school and their home in London to study in college abroad and he's going to live with their brothers and she will be the only child in their home, another thing that made her sad is that her brother's friends who happened to be her friends to will be leaving the school too since all of them are in senior year.

"Hey Ginny wait a minute" Harry called her as she walk to the corridor heading to the gym...

"Hey Harry so you're going to leave the school how do you feel?" she asked sadness can be seen at her face

"I'm scared really" he said

"Why? Ron is excited" she said

"Uhm because I don't know what to do after high school my parents want me to study my college abroad not here" he said

"Really well that is exactly the reason why Ron is excited because he'll study abroad and will live with our brothers" she said as her eyes filled with tears

"Why are you sad? Aren't you happy that you're brother will be in college?" Harry asked as they continue to walk towards the gym

"I'm just sad because I'll be left behind in our home... You've seen our house that's too large for the three of us surely the home will be silent with only me as a child" she said "I'm going to missed him" she added

"I don't know the feeling of having brothers Gin, or a sister but I know the feeling of being an only child, I know that it's sad... We'll don't worry about Ron he can take care of himself" harry said and they both laughed then they reached the gym, they go on their separate ways first then Ginny joined the volleyball team then here Ginny was officially announced as the new team captain of the volleyball team and Albin was announced as the team captain of the basketball team.

Everyone congratulated the two and the Valentine's Ball was also announced, of course everyone looked very excited... "To all the students you can bring your dates even if they are outsider so you can bring anyone just be sure that they are harmless" the principal announced...

"Hermione do you like to go to the ball with me?" Ron asked Hermione

"Oh Ron of course I thought you'll never ask me" she answered then she gave her a hug

"Well I think I will find someone who is not in our year since Hermione you'll go with Ron and I'm happy for that wow mates I think this will lead you two for another kind of relationship" Harry told his mates obviously teasing the two...

"Ginny" Harry called her as he walk towards Ginny "yes Harry do you need something?" she asked "I wonder if you want to go to the ball." he stated "If you want do you like to go with me?" he added then he blushed... Ginny stared at Harry for seems eternity "Are you serious?" "Yes" Harry said "Then I'll go with you" she said and smiled... "Thank you Ginny" he said then he does something that is unexpected, he cupped Ginny's face and leaned down and kissed her on her lips which made her frozen.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Harry's POV**

What did I do? Oh no I kissed my best friend's sister but why? Why did I do that? Is it possible that I fell in love with her without noticing it? Since when? I can't comprehend my self... Did she kiss me back? I think she does I felt it, does it mean she feels the same way? So the feeling is mutual... What am I going to do? Do I have to pretend that It didn't happened? What am I doing she's younger than me by two years and I kissed her? When did my feelings changed towards her? We hang out together several times before but lately it became more frequent... What am I supposed to do? I need to say this to Ron or maybe not that overprotective git. Now that she's staring at me I heard my self say "I love you Ginny not just a sister"

**Ginny's POV**

Ok I was officially announced as the new captain of the volleyball team and all of them rejoice since Emma who is currently the captain is going to graduate this year... My friend Albin McLean was also appointed as the new captain of the basketball team and he's going to replace my brother happiness can also be seen at his face.

The senior's ball was announced and finally after long year my brother Ron has finally asked Hermione to be his date for the ball, and I hope that they will be a couple too... Happiness can be seen in their faces... I was busy staring at the two then I've seen Harry running towards me and he asked me to go to the ball with him and he's serious so YES I'll go to the ball with you I said... Then he smiled an intensity was shown in his eyes, then all I know is that he's coming closer and closer to me then he cupped my face by his both hands just like what Daniel did to me when we had a quarrel. He leaned down to me and I my eyes locked on his it is now caramel to emerald I let my eyes travelled down and stopped at the sight of his lips he leaned closer and closer to me I cannot stand it anymore I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on mine...

I was frozen a bit I don't know what to do, what's happening, he's trying to get it more intense and I find my hand at the back of his head and I kissed him back I can't believe why am I doing this? I mean of course I want this to happen I thought it can only happen in my dreams, we continued until the need for air comes... I thought he just see me as her sister but why did he do that? Does he feel the same as I feel towards him? The feeling is mutual so what am I going to do I cannot think clear, why? I don't know when I opened my eyes I see his emerald ones locked on mine, I tried to escape from his arms but he didn't let me go, he hold me closer than before and "I love you Ginny not just a sister" he whispered to me.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"Hey mate what's the meaning of that?" Ron scolded harry the intense anger is visible to his face

"What are you saying Ron?" asked Ginny as she stepped in front of Harry so she's blocking Ron coz anytime now she swear Ron will throw his fist on Harry's face

"Shut up Ginny I'm not talking to you, I'll talk to you later" Ron scolded at her

"Why are you shouting Ron? Do you want the whole earth to know about that?" Ginny said as she smile

"Ron I'm going to explain mate ok?" Harry said as he pulled Ginny on one side so he and Ron are face to face

"Sure and be sure that your reason is acceptable" he said as he lead the way out the gym and Harry followed

"Ginny why is your brother so mad at Harry?" Hermione asked

"Hermione because your best friend Harry kissed me and admitted to himself that he loves me too not just as his best mate's sis" Ginny stated

"What? Did he really do that?" she asked and astonishment can be traced in her voice

"Yes Mione dear future sister in law" Ginny teased

"Shut up Ginny what are you talking about?" she said and now she's as red as a crimson

"Don't pretend Mione that you don't feel anything more towards my brother except for friendship" Ginny said

"No Ginny you're mistaken" she whispered

"No I'm not I can read your moves both of you, when the volleyball team and the basketball team joined us in our home to celebrate Christmas, there are times that when Ron was not looking at you I saw you following his moves and when you're not looking at him he's also staring at you so don't deny Mione" she said obviously teasing her

"Ok fine I'm staring at him Ginny please don't let him know" Hermione said

"I think he knows, and now that you also know that he's doing that to you I think there is no way to het shy around him you know each other since your first year in high school so what's the problem if you fall in love with him or him with you? That's cute coz you know each other for long and there's a saying "the best of friends are the best of lovers" think about it Mione" she said

"You think so?" Hermione asked

"Yes Mione" she said

"So you think that the best of friends are the best of lovers Gin?" she asked as she grin mischievously

"Yes. So?" Ginny asked

"So that's why you and Harry became closer these past few months and became like best friends? You befriend him because of that?" said Hermione with her voice like an investigator

"Of course not Mione, how could you think that? Do you think that I'm that kind of girl?" she asked as she slightly frowns

"Ginny I'm joking" then they both laughed

"Uhm Ginny so when did you and harry became couples?" Hermione asked

"We're not Hermione" Ginny answered sadness can be seen in her face

"Oh uhm I think you'll be a couple sooner" Hermione said

"I wish that to you too Mione" she said as she smiled... "So Hermione when do we look for our dress?" she said as she change the subject

"Uhm since its Friday we can go tomorrow at the boutique if you're available" Hermione said

"Ok I'm available tomorrow Mione" Ginny said

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"So when did you realize that your feelings for my sister was not just love of a brother to a sister?" Ron said in an obviously angry voice

"I really don't know mate maybe ever since and I just realize it now" Harry answered

"What made you kiss her and not to mention in front of the whole school? Are you insane?" Ron asked still angry

"I don't know emotions probably" he paused "Yes I'm insane mate I'm insane over your sister" he answered him

"Maybe I fell in love with her the first time I saw her when I was mistaken and I entered her class room on the first day of classes, but the problem was that I'm thick to figured out my feelings for her that I thought that I just want her as a sister because she can make me smile and happy whenever we're together, maybe I didn't realize that I was in love with her" Harry explained as he smile on his memory while they're together

"So when did you realize your feelings for Hermione mate?" Harry changed the subject

"Hey and who told you that my feelings toward her has changed huh?" Ron answered as he punch Harry on his arm

"Don't deny mate I noticed that you change towards her" Harry answered as he slightly laugh

"What do you mean?" Ron asked again

"I mean I noticed that you and Hermione has minimized you quarrels and I also caught you last victory party that you're staring at her whenever she's not looking at you and noticed too that she also stares at you" Harry said as he let out a soft chuckle

"What? You mean she's also staring at me?" Ron asked as he blush

"Oh Ron it never comes to my mind that you're that thick that you don't even notice that" Harry said

"If you don't notice too mate that Hermione is beautiful and I love her and..." Harry said he was cut by Ron "What? You love her too? I cannot allow that you have Ginny and now you're saying that you love Hermione too?" Ron almost yelled

"Hey I'm not yet finished in my statement let me finish it ok?" Harry ask Ron nodded "I love Hermione of course I do for your information Ron whenever you two had quarrels it is I whom Hermione look for and I allowed I was the one who made her feel better whenever she cry because of you I am her better best friend but don't get jealous about that I love her yes because she's more than a best friend to me, she's like a sister to me Ron not just a friend, both of us has no siblings remember? So we're treating each other as a sibling not just a friend" Harry explained and he saw that Ron sighs and got relaxed...

"Harry promise me something" Ron said

"Anything" Harry said

"Please don't hurt my sister's feelings I love her you know, the two of us are the closest I don't want her to get hurt" Ron said

"Don't worry I won't mate" Harry said as he put his hand on Ron's shoulder

"So when will you admit your feelings for Hermione" Harry asked

"I don't know yet mate" he simply answered

"If I were you I'll admit it soon you know why?" Harry asked Ron just shook his head

"Because there are gentlemen who like Hermione and determined to get Hermione, so if you don't want her to be with someone admit it immediately" Harry said

"Who are them?" Ron asked

"Victor Krum the team captain of our opponent's team and Cormac McLagen the captain of the soccer club" Harry answered

"What if she ditched me mate?" Ron asked

"How will we know if you didn't try? I'm sure she won't" Harry answered

"So when are we going to get out new suits?" Ron asked

"On Sunday" Harry answered "Ok on Sunday" Ron agreed

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Hermione and Ginny met at the boutique and look for a dress that they will wear at the ball it took them several hours to pick a dress... Ginny found a two toned pink strapless dress that became violet when strike by light and reach just below her knees decorated with some bids and sequins that made the dress more beautiful and a bolero... While Hermione got a plain golden satin dress which also reach just below her knees. After getting their dress they went to shoe land and get a pair of sandals that will match their dresses and after that they went to a restaurant and eat...

"Hermione, Ron will be speechless when you wear the dress you bought" Ginny said as they wait for their orders

"Thanks Ginny what if he didn't like it?" Hermione asked

"Don't worry he'll like it he's stupid if he didn't" Ginny answered

"I have a problem" Hermione said

"You can tell it to me Mione if you like you know that you're like a sister to me" Ginny said

"I had no idea how to do a make up how will I fix myself in the day of the ball?" Hermione said worrying

"If you like you can go to our home early on that day then I'll do your make up and hair" Ginny suggested

"What about you? How will you do yours" Hermione asked

"Don't worry I'll do my make up early and my hair will not be a problem I'll just let it hang I'll just curl the ends of them"

"So now what are you going to our home?"

"Sure I think that's brilliant" said Hermione "Problem solved" Ginny answered as they bought laugh and their orders came and they begin to eat...

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

The Ball day came and Hermione just like what they planed came to the Weasley's Manor early and when she came Mrs. Weasley gave her a bone crushing hug

"Hermione dear! It's great to see you" she said

"Yeah it's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley where's Ginny?" asked Hermione

"She's in her bedroom dear you know where is it" said Mrs. Weasley

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said as she headed up to Ginny's room

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door

"Hermione is that you? Come in" Ginny shouted. Hermione entered and found everything ready the make ups and the dresses, the curling irons, everything even Ginny had finisher her own make up except her for her hair...

"So are you ready?" Ginny asked

"Yes but no as ready as you Ginny" Hermione answered and they both laughed "I love you make up" Hermione added

"I do my make up early so I'll be able to fix your make up immediately when you come I'll just retouch this later" Ginny explained although Hermione didn't ask

"Come here Mione sit here in front of the mirror" Ginny commanded and Hermione followed then Ginny started to put some concealer to be the base of the make up down to Hermione's neck and started to put eye shadows, eye liners everything that are necessary...

"Do you want to put the lipstick now Mione or later before we go down?" Ginny asked

"Later Ginny" she answered

"Ok. You can look on the mirror now Ginny said" as she pulled the cover of the mirror

Hermione saw a reflection of a girl on the mirror that is very beautiful "Was that me?" Hermione asked "Yes that's you dear" Ginny answered

"Now what do you want us to do with your hair?" Ginny asked

"I don't know I think you decide about that Ginny you're good at this" Hermione said

"Ok" Ginny said as she took of Hermione's ponytail... "I think I'll iron your hair to make it straight then I'll also curl its ends like mine then I'll put a golden tiara that will match your outfit" Ginny said as she plug the straightening iron and started to fix Hermione's hair.

After an hour Ginny finished doing Hermione's hair and make up and let her face the mirror... "Wow Ginny you're great" Hermione said tears are starting to fill her eyes

"Don't cry Mione your make up will be ruin, we will need more time to re do it" Ginny said and they both laughed

"Ok I think it is time for us to wear our dress" Ginny said then she opened her wardrobe and get their dresses and shoes...

"I'll wear my dress first Mione then you follow when I got out" Ginny said

"Ok" Hermione said and waited for her

Hermione became speechless when she saw Ginny "What? Why are you staring at me like that Hermione? Do I look bad?" Ginny asked "What are you saying Ginny? You're not bad you're brilliant, great wow" Hermione said

"Do you think Harry will like it?" Ginny asked worriedly

"Ginny the only thing you need to worry about him is that you should know how to revive him" Hermione said

"Revive him? Why?" Ginny asked worriedly

"Because dear he will forget to breathe when she saw you like that" Hermione said...

"Thanks Mione now it's your turn put your dress I'll wait for you here then we'll do some retouches on your make up" Ginny said

Hermione left and she went in front of the mirror and retouched her make up and applied some hair polish on her hair...

"Ginny I'm coming out" Hermione announced from Ginny's walk in closet

"Go" said Ginny

Then Hermione came out "Wow" was the only word Ginny had managed to say

"How do I look Ginny?" Hermione asked

"Stunning" Ginny answered "You should also know how to revive Ron because he'll forget to breathe too" Ginny added

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione said "Hey Mione we're not yet finished come here I'll re touch your make up and you don't have a lipstick yet and the tiara" said Ginny then Hermione sat on the chair and Ginny re do her make up and place the tiara that matches her Hermione's hair and dress. Both of them stood in front of the mirror next to each other and smiled "You're right Mione we need to know how to revive them" Ginny said then they both laugh

"We should have a picture together" Ginny suggested and she pulled out her dig cam from her pouch bag and set the timer then they stood next to each other then the camera clicked...

"Ok we're done the question is where are the boys" Hermione said

"Harry told me that they will get us from here all we need to do is wait and relax" Ginny said

"Yeah thank God you have an air con and a television here at your room" Hermione said and they both laugh

Moments later someone knocked on Ginny's door that made the two jumped

"I'm nervous" Hermione whispered

"Who's there" Ginny yelled

"It is me your mum dear are you two done?" she asked

"Yes we're just waiting for the two guys" she answered

"Your dates are here girls you better come down soon" Mrs. Weasley said which made the two more nervous

"Ok mum we'll be there in a couple of minutes" Ginny answered

"I'm nervous too Mione" Ginny said as she walk towards her desk and get her pouch

"Are you sure you don't forget something Ginny?" Hermione asked

"Yeah perfumes" Ginny said as she walk towards her walk in closet and opened the cabinet loaded of perfumes

"Hermione come here choose your scent" Ginny said. Hermione came and chose "So in Love by Victoria's Secret" and Ginny pick "Still by "

"Wow Ginny your perfumes are really good and expensive are you sure that I can use this?" Hermione asked

"Sure, it doesn't matter and all of them are gifts from my brothers I think were ready" Ginny said and with a last glimpse on themselves in the mirror then they decided to get out from the room.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**AU:**

Please review


	9. Start of Something New for Some

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling the characters that appear in her books are hers not mine **

**Chapter 9:** Start of something new for some

The two descended down the waiting room where their dates are waiting... Both of the boys stood up and stared on the girls both are unable to speak...

"Do we need to revive you guys?" Ginny asked as they approach the two guys and the girls laugh

"I think you need girls" said Harry "Yeah right you need to revive us" Ron answered to

"Ok" Ginny said as she leaned up to Harry and gave him a peck on his lips "Hey what's that" said Ron

"You said we need to revive you" Ginny answered "I just revived Harry I think you don't need to be revived by Hermione" Ginny teased and the two blushed

"We need to go now if we don't want to be late" Harry announced then he offered his arms to Ginny and she took it Ron do the same and they followed the two, they headed to Harry's car and the two boys opened the doors of the car for the girls and when they're already in the car Ginny gave Hermione a I told you so look then they both giggle...

"Hey why are you giggling huh?" Ron asked who's seating beside Harry

"Nothing" the girls answered

"Mate, Red Butterfly's back" Ron whispered to Harry that made him look nervous

"Who's Red Butterfly?" Ginny asked

"That's Cho Chang" Hermione answered

"Ginny be aware of Cho Chang later" Ron said

"Why?" Harry and Hermione exclaimed

"She'll be attending the ball too remember?" Ron said

"Hey time out guys who is Cho Chang?" Ginny said as she held up her hands

"Cho Chang sis is one of the girls who are crazy over the famous Harry Potter in school you have never met her before but I'm telling you she's dangerous" said Ron

"If Ron has Lavender Brown, Harry has Cho Chang" Hermione added

"What do you mean she's dangerous Ron?" Ginny said in a worry tone

Ron is about to speak when Harry interrupted "I don't think that this is the right time to talk about her guys" said Harry in a harsh tone Ron and Hermione gave up.

"Hey Harry, I have the right to know, how will I be able to get away from her if I don't even know what she looks like or how dangerous she is, what if what happened between me and Lavender happen again but this time with this Cho?" Ginny said who's now losing her temper she almost grab Harry's hand thanks to Hermione who's fast that she stopped her.

"You'll know her immediately Ginny" Hermione said ignoring the don't tell her look from Harry who's now losing his temper too "She's like Lavender, she's tall, sexy, she has raven hair like Harry and blue almond shaped eyes" she added "don't worry I'll be alert later I'll watch her and I'm sure the team will not allow her to get to you and she will not get to you or Harry easily without anyone seeing her" Hermione said as she gave Ginny an assuring look. Ginny didn't answer she just keep quiet during their travel and she just look outside the window tears started to form in her eyes she forced her self not to look at Harry or anyone in the car so she could hide her tears...

They reach their destination in time and to their surprise the basketball team and the volleyball team members gathered at the parking lot and seem to be waiting for their arrival. Harry parked his car in the empty slot and Ron opened the door and step down from the car and he also open the door near Hermione and offer his hands and Hermione grabbed it. Harry started to stepped out from the car and look at Ginny but Ginny obviously trying to avoid his eyes he opened the door of the car near to Ginny but Ginny didn't move yet and tried to step our from the car using the door which Ron opened for Hermione but Harry grabbed her arms before she could do that.

"Ginny, what's the matter?" Harry got inside the car again and sat beside Ginny trying to look in her eyes Ginny didn't answer "look at me please" he said but Ginny still didn't move. "I don't want to be in the party anymore" she said without looking at Harry "Why? What's the matter with you? Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked tears are starting to gather in his eyes too but Ginny didn't answer him again...

"Hey love birds what is it taking you so long?" Ron said as he approach the car and look inside and he saw that the two are having a conversation and it's not good so he backed out and return to the group

"Where are they Ron?" Hermione asked

"In the car" Ron simply answered

"I know that, what I mean is what are they doing, don't they have a plan to join the ball it's about to start?" Hermione exclaimed

"They're having a conversation and I think my sis just lost her temper and exploded" Ron said

"Guys" said Daniel which made Ron and Hermione turned on their direction "Cho Chang's here where's Harry?" he asked "He's still in the car" Hermione answered. "I think Cho is looking for him" Kathleen added "Wow this is a big trouble for them" Ron said "What do you mean them?" Draco asked "For Harry and Ginny" Hermione explained "Yeah right we need to protect Ginny from Cho" Emma said "where is she?" she added "She's still in the car with Harry I think he's having a hard time convincing her" Ron said. Gabriela and Troy came running "Ron, Harry, Hermione mates you're in trouble keep alert" Troy said. "Why?" all of them asked the two "Cho and Lavender are here and their looking for you guys I think they have a plan against you" Gabby said "Guys we need to plan" Vanessa said "ok" everyone agreed. "Here's the plan everyone in the team will watch Cho and Lavender our modus is to try to stop the two to get on Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione who's in?" she asked. "I'm in" all of them say. "Ok all we need to do is to wait for the two I mean for Harry and Ginny who are still in the car" Ron said.

"Gin please answer me" Harry pleaded

"Harry I'm not worthy of you, you're famous, popular you have admirers who are waiting for you inside you are not going to need me for sure" Ginny answered tears are about to fall but tried to fight it back because of her make-up.

"Hey I don't care about them I only care about you that is why I asked you to be my date" Harry said

"I know" she answered "I'm scared Harry" she added

"Scared of Cho? Why?" he asked

"Ron said she's dangerous and Hermione said she's like Lavender what if she attack me like Lavender did to me what if she also give me cuts and bruises just like what I got from Lavender?" she said

"Don't worry Gin she'll never got to you I won't let her I'll protect you and not just me" he said

"What do you mean not just you?" she asked

"Look behind you" he said and she did Harry pointed at their friends "I'm sure they're planning on how to get Cho Chang from us" Harry explained and Ginny sighed in relief

"So can we go now?" Harry asked

"You go first I'll follow later I just to fix my face" she said as she reach to him and hug him. Harry stepped out from the car but didn't leave he waited for Ginny to be done then after a few moments she also stepped out from the car and hold onto Harry's arm then both of them started to walk towards their friends.

"Are you guys ready?" Zach asked them

"Yes we do" Harry and Ginny answered then they start walking towards the location of the ball with the two couples surrounded by their friends so they can be protected from Cho and Lavender. They reach the front entrance of the hall and they are not mistaken good thing that the couples were walking in the middle because Lavender and Cho stood near the front door obviously waiting for Harry and Ron but Lavender backed out immediately when she saw that Ron was not alone that he's being escorted by his friends, Cho Chang has no idea on what's happening and the girl with Harry so she tried to get near him.

"Harry, my love I missed you did you missed me too?" Cho squealed when she saw Harry and ran towards him but his friends blocked her way Ginny hold on Harry's arms tighter when she saw the girl

"Get lost can't you see that I am the date of Harry Potter" she yelled at Draco and Troy who blocked her way

"Oh no Cho just in case that you didn't notice, Harry has a date and that's not you" Draco said and laughs "What? That's not true" Cho squealed "That's true Chang and your in vain" Troy said and pointed to Ginny "and as you can see she's prettier than you" he added "No he can't do that to me" she squealed again and push herself to get to the two but the boys are much stronger than her that she didn't succeed... "Go and guard your friends as long as you can because I promise you when you get your eyes off them I'll go and advance against them I know that you cannot keep your eyes on them forever" Cho said as she turned against their direction and walked away

"Harry I'm scared I think she's worse than Lavender" Ginny said

"Don't worry Gin I'll not let her get to you" Harry said with assurance

They occupied the table near the teacher's table and informed the teachers about the threat they received from the two students and they cooperate too with the students so they feel very comfortable.

The dancing began and couples of students walk to the dance floor to dance and the teachers were looking for Cho and Lavender.

Ginny's still sitting on their table not wanting to dance because of the two crazy girls Harry joined her too because he wants' Ginny to be his first dance.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter why are not you dancing?" McGonagall asked them as she approach the two

"Maybe later professor when she calm down" Harry whispered to the teacher

After several moments a new song is starting to play entitled "Forevermore" Ginny stood up and lean closer to Harry "I love this song and I know that you really want to dance so Mr. Potter will you dance with me?" she said then both of them blush "Gin I should be the one to ask you" Harry replied "But I do we'll dance" he grinned then together they made their way to the dance floor without fearing about Cho or Lavender.

You were just a dream that I once knew

I never thought I would be right for you

I just can't compare you with anything in this world

You're all I need to be with forevermore

Ginny face Harry and put her hands on Harry's nape and Harry circled her waist, they stare at each others eyes as long as the music play, the last song is starting to end Harry pulled Ginny closer to him he leaned to her and inhale her scent and plant a kiss on Ginny's head which made her shiver.

You were just a dream that i once knew

I never thought I would be right for you

I just can't compare you with anything in this world

As endless as forever

Our love will stay together

You're all i need to be with forever more

(As endless as forever

Our love will stay together)

You're all i need

to be with forevermore...

The new song started to play again "The Gift" Harry and Ginny didn't move from their place savoring the feeling that they have now

Winter snow is falling down

Children laughing all around

Lights are turning on

Like a fairy tale come true

"This is like a fairy tale Gin" Harry whispered

"Why? What do you mean?" she whispered back as they continue to sway on their spot

Sitting by the fire we made

You're the answer when I prayed

I would find someone

And baby I found you

"You know what? When I saw you that day when I entered you room I fell in love with you instantly" Harry admitted as he blush "But I when I found out that you're Ron's sister I thought that what I feel for you was just a brotherly love" he added

"But when you agreed to go with me to starbucks that day when you were upset I found out that my feeling for you was not just a brotherly love" Harry continued while Ginny stare at him

All I want is to hold you forever

All I need is you more every day

You saved my heart

From being broken apart

You gave your love away

And I'm thankful every day

For the gift

"Harry I think this is also my fairy tale" Ginny whispered to him as she giggle softly Harry just smiled at her

"And that same day when you entered in our classroom from that day till now honestly I fancy you. Wow this is embarrassing" she added as they both giggle and Harry hold on her tighter so now her head is on Harry's chest

"Wow Gin you're really brave to admit that to me" Harry teased and he planted a kiss again on her head

Watching as you softly sleep

What I'd give if I could keep

Just this moment

If only time stood still

But the colors fade away

And the years will make us grey

But baby in my eyes

You'll still be beautiful

"Did you have a boyfriend before?" he whispered preparing himself for her answer

"Uhm nope not yet" she answered slightly embarrassed "Why?" she added

"I'm wondering why the boys from your school are blind?" he asked

"Why?" she asked again

"Because they didn't see that you're beautiful" Harry answered then she blushed

"Hey you haven't answered my question yet." he answered

She didn't answer his question "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"No, I don't and never had" he answered

"Why? I mean you're handsome, and Ron told me that you're a heart throb here" she added

"Because I was waiting for the right girl"

"WAS?" Ginny answered confused and give an emphasize on the word "was"

"Yeah I guessed I already found her" then he looked into her eyes and her heart thumped inside her but then she felt her cheeks burn so she looked away.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked

"Nothing" she answered

"Hey that's not fair I answered your question but you haven't answered me yet" Harry said forcing her to look at him too

"What's the question Harry?"

"How come you never had a boyfriend?" he asked

"Because I was also waiting for the right guy" she simply answered then looks away from him again

"Meaning you had found him already?" he asked

"Yup" she smiled and looked at his eyes

"It's Albin isn't it?" he asked

"No" she answered

"uhm Daniel?" he guessed

"No Harry they're not" she answered

"Gin what we are now?" he whispered

"What do you mean?" she whispered back

"I mean are we still friends or we're more than that?" he answered

"Now that you ask me I'm also curious Harry I cannot answer your question" she answered back as she loosen her grip on him. Harry felt her hands loosen "Don't Gin" he asked as he grabbed on her hands and bring them back on his nape. Ginny hold onto him again but curiosity can be seen in her eyes, she's obviously thinking of the answer on Harry's question

All I want is to hold you forever

All I need is you more every day

You saved my heart

From being broken apart

You gave your love away

And I'm thankful every day

For the gift

"What am I to him?" she asks to herself "are we still friends or more than that? I wish we're more than that" she added as they continue to dance slowly

"All I want is to hold her near to me every time" Harry said to himself "Do I need to ask her to be mine? What if she said no? I won't be able to see her again if she does that" he added "No, I think it's now or never" he added again to himself. The song ends again and another song began he stopped to dance

"Gin let's take a rest for a while" he whispered then they both headed back to their table where their friends look at their direction and all of them grinning at them. Harry pulled a chair for Ginny then she sat down...

"Gin do you want a drink?" he asked "Ok" she simply answered then Harry started to walk towards the table to get a drink...

"Ginny what happened to you and Harry?" Hermione ask her as she sat down beside Ginny

"What kind of question was that Mione? What do you mean?" she asked back

"Both of you looks like shock and curious when you came back here" she said

"Nothing, he asked me if what we are now, if we're just friends or more than that" she whispered to her

"So what did you say?" Hermione ask

"I said I don't know because I really don't know" she answered

"What? Why? I know that you love him" Hermione said

"Yes I do but I cannot answer the question because I was not courted by him, there is no courtship so I cannot answer him" Ginny explained

"Oh I see" Hermione simply said "But I thought the feeling is mutual?" she added

"Yes it is Mione but he didn't ask me if I want to be... you know... uhm... his" Ginny said

"Ok Gin, he'll figure it out later and I'm sure in no time he'll ask you" Hermione said as she put her hands on Ginny's shoulder...

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Harry walked towards the table to get some drinks

"Hi Harry why are you alone where's your girl? Did she leave you already?" Said a girl as she started to snake her arms on Harry's body which made him jump

"Cho please get away from me I don't want to embarrass you in front of these people" Harry said when he recognized the voice of the girl then the girl get her arms off him immediately.

"Why? Is it wrong to hug my boy?" she asked

"I'm not yours Vane" he answered

"What?" She squealed a bit loud so they got the attention of some visitors.

"I said I'm not yours, I was not yours and never be" he answered her back anger can now be seen on his face.

Cho looked embarrassed and she started to turn from Harry's direction but "Ok fine if you're sure that you'll never be mine then I'll get your girl I'll make her life miserable as long as I am here in this school, starting tonight you should keep your eyes on her" she whispered to him then left with an evil grin on her face. Harry just ignored her then he headed back to their table.

"If you can never be mine, you will definitely be hers" Cho said to herself

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Harry came back to their table with an anger etched on his face then he handed Ginny the other drink and sat beside her.

"Hey, what happened?" Ginny asked

"Cho Chang" he simply answered Ginny got shocked and when she heard her name...

"Why mate? What did she do?" Ron asked Harry. He stood up and motioned to the other guys to follow him Ginny just eyed them.

"Ok guys Chang gave me a threat but not for me, it is for Ginny" he whispered

"What?" Ron almost yelled "Shh" the boys hissed in chorus "She said that she'll make Ginny's life miserable if I'll not be hers" Harry said

"So what's your plan mate?" Ron asked Harry "You cannot be with my sis as long as both Chang and you are here in this school" he added

"I don't know, I don't know if I can handle Ginny or even see her without me or see her with another" he replied

"Hey are you just give up on her that easily because of that Cho Chang" Daniel ask anger is obviously on his voice Harry didn't answer "Wow Harry if I just figured it out that you'll give up on her that easily I will not give her up just for you. Do you know that?" Daniel added he almost yelled on the top of his lungs

"Hey what do you mean Daniel?" Ron asked "Are you that thick? Ron? Do you think I'll kiss your sister the first time I saw her if she's if I don't feel anything special for her?" Daniel said. Harry stared at him and he looks like he's going to punch Dan anytime.

"Don't look at me like that Harry I'm just being honest I hope that you'll be brave and honest enough on what you feel towards Ginny before I ask her again to be with me" Daniel told Harry as he step closer to him so they'll be face to face then he turned away from them and get back to their table with a frown on his face then he set himself on a chair near Ginny. All their friends followed Dan till he set himself with the same shock expressions on their faces.

"What happened Dan?" Kathleen asked "I'll tell you later best" Daniel answered and grabs Kathleen's hand and led her near the buffet table and he told everything to her.

"Wow I think this is the right time for Harry to be brave if he really wants Ginny and he cannot, we cannot be sure if Ginny's safe from that butterfly (she means cho) if ever that Harry avoided her" Kathleen commented "That's exactly my point when I told Harry to be brave enough before I ask Ginny to be mine again." Dan answered.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

The songs continued to play since Ginny's just sitting on their area and no one in their group is in the dance floor Albin approached her "May I have this dance Ginny?" he asked as the instrumental part of the song begins "Sure" she answered as she take Albin's hand and he lead the way to the dance floor

Take me to your heart,

Show me where to start,

Let me play the part of your first love;

All the stars are right,

Ev'ry wish is ours tonight, my love.

"Ginny your ravishing tonight, I'm proud that you're my best friend" Albin whispered to her ear she place her hands on his back and he put his arms on her waist they both smiled

"Thanks, you too you look very handsome" she replied

Pity those who wait,

Trust in love to faith,

Findin' out too late that they've lost it;

Never leting go,

They will never know the ways of love.

"Ginny is Harry your boy friend?" Albin asked as he looks straight in Ginny's eyes

"I don't know I cannot answer that question" she whispered

"Why not? I thought you're being courted him" Albin answered "I thought too best" she answered back tears started to form in her eyes

"Don't be sad Ginny, don't cry" he whispered as he pull Ginny closer to him and she hold him tighter too. It is Albin who can understand her when everyone couldn't

Got to believe in magic,

Tell me how two people find each other

In a world that's full of strangers;

You've got to believe in magic,

Somethin' stronger than the moon above

'Cause it's magic when two people fall in love.

"Best, thank you for being here whenever I need you" Ginny whispered to Albin as she rested her head on his chest "I hope you'll not change" she added

"Of course, but we have a problem" he said

"What's that?" Ginny asked as she lifted her head from his chest

"I might fall in love with you" he honestly told her "But I'll try not to, so I won't be able to ruin our friendship" he added then Ginny smiled at him.

The song ended then Albin escorted his best friend to her table "Bye Ginny thanks for the dance" he said "Ok thank you too" Ginny replied then she leaned to him and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek then he leave.

"Did you enjoy his company?" Harry asked "Yes, he's my best friend you know" Ginny replied Harry look at her with sadness on his face. "Hey why are you sad? Oh let me guess your hungry right? Wait for me here I'll go get us some food" she said then she stand and started to walk towards the table and reach the table in just a short time

"Well, well look who's here isn't it the Weasley girl? Who flirts with one of the most heart throb guy here in school?" said a girl whose voice is not familiar to Ginny so she turned around to see the girl too her surprise it was Cho Chang. Fear can be seen at her face. "What do you want?" she asked as she search the crowd to see her friends and Harry unfortunately their table is far from where she is now and her friends are also dancing except for Harry ho's waiting for her whose back is against her direction. "I think you know the answer dear" the girl simply answered "make it clear Cho I'm not a mind reader to read your mind" she answered. "I want Harry back" the girl yelled at her that made her more scared, the girl is about to slap her when Dumbledore came and asked them if they have a problem they both disagreed but Dumbledore know what happened so he didn't leave the two till Ginny set herself back on their table. She handed Harry the food and sat beside him, tears are starting to form in her eyes again then she hug Harry from his back.

"Why? What's the matter Gin?" Harry asked "Nothing I just want to feel you" she answered trying to fight her tears Harry hold her hands.

"Harry how can we live together in school if there are girls who wants to have you beside me?" she asked

"I'm thinking that too Gin" he answered. Then they eat their foods. After some moments Luther came to their table and ask her to dance Ginny look at Harry then he just nodded so she dance with they guy then after their dance many more guys asked her to dance including the strangers and her classmates. After several dance she got back again to their table but no one was there even Harry's dancing with others he's dancing with Katie Bell. She rested for a while then later on Daniel came to her and bring her to the dance floor they both enjoyed each others company.

"Ginny would you take me if Harry didn't admit his feelings for you?" Daniel asked which made Ginny froze while dancing.

"I don't know Dan" she simply answered... then they proceed on what they are doing.

"I thought you cleared your mind about this" she whispered

"I'm just joking you look very nervous" he whispered back

"Dan I want to rest my feet are starting to ache" she said "Ok Gin I'll accompany you to our table, we need to keep our eyes on you" he said then they both seated then chat a little.

"Dan please tell me everything you know about Cho Chang please" Ginny pleaded

"But I don't think that I'm the right one to tell you that" Dan said.

"Then who do you expect to tell me? Ron? Harry?" she asked

"Maybe but... ok fine I'll tell you what I know about her" he said

"Cho Chang, is one of the most craziest girl in this school I've know she's head over heels to Harry, she's been crazy over him since our first year, who wouldn't be? As you can see Red Butterfly is beautiful, and she thinks that she's the most beautiful girl here in this school that's why she acts like that, she got everything actually money, beauty, any luxury that you can name" Dan explained

"But there is one thing that she don't have" he added.

"What it is?" Ginny asked who has an idea what exactly that is.

"Harry Potter" Daniel simply answered.

"She got everything except him and love. Ginny so expect her to get your life miserable and expect her to be determined to get you, just to have Harry." Daniel continued.

"Ginny she'll do anything even to hurt you she wouldn't mind it her agenda is to get Harry far away from you she thought that she's Harry's girl friend. Actually there was an accident before when you were not here yet in this school she did something terrible to Harry but I don't think that I'm the right one to tell you that part." Dan said

"Then who?" Ginny asked "The girls, I mean Vanessa, Emma, Gabriella, Hermione and Kathleen. Especially Kathleen" he said "I think I'll get her from the dance floor and make her tell the story to you" Dan said then Ginny nodded in agreement and she watch him go through the dance floor and grab Kathleen from the dance floor Dan whispered something to her then she nodded in agreement and they both walk towards Ginny.

"Ginny ok I'll tell you everything I know just don't tell them that we tell you ok?" Kathleen said as she and Dan seated on both sides of Ginny

"Ok Kathleen, you can count on me" Ginny said

"Last year the school conducted a Bachelor Auction. Harry knew that Butterfly was going to get him, so he asked us for help, I mean us the girls, the volleyball team we tried to buy him but she bid so high that no one in the school could afford him." Kathleen paused "Once she bought him she made him into her slave, she made him do stuffs like carry her bag, hold her hand, force him to tell everyone that she's her girlfriend." she added and she tried to remember the other things that Cho did "There was also an accident that I will not forget, when we are having snack, Cho pulled harry from his seat then she tried to kiss him, but unfortunately Harry pushed her which made her stumble and fall, because of that she took my nachos with cheese dip and Hermione's spaghetti and dumped it on Harry's head, it doesn't end there she also took Ron's cake and juice then she slapped the cake on Harry's face then he threw the juice over Harry's head down to his body which made him look awful and stink because of the foods this made everyone growl in disgust" Kathleen ended "But until now she still thinks that she's Harry's girl." Daniel added.

"Poor girl" is the only word Ginny managed to say then they all laugh.

"Hey what's so funny huh?" Harry asked the three they didn't notice his arrival.

"Hey how long have you been there?" Kathleen asked

"Just now. Why?" Harry answered

"Nothing. Do you need something?" Kathleen asked again

"Yes. Ginny I need her" he answered

"Ok here she is" Dan said then Ginny stood up and hold on Harry's arm

"Why?" she asked

"Do you want to dance again? I have something to tell you" he whispered to her

"Ok but later I'll come with you I have to do something first" she said

"Ok" then Harry came back to the dance floor and he grabs Kathleen.

"Hey Dan what's up with you and Kathleen?" she asked Daniel who turned pink

"Nothing she's my best friend" he answered

"Oh come on I know that, that's not it you feel something special for her aside from friendship" she insisted

"What are you talking about Ginny? The only girl I want is you" he said then they both laugh

"Shut up Dan I know that you like me because Kathleen and I have the same features we can be suspected as sisters I know that" Ginny said "Don't deny it our similarities are too obvious, same shade of hair, same eyes and the freckles we have we can be twins actually" which made Daniel think

"Dan thinks about that she's beautiful and I think you should move before anyone gets her" she added "I'll just go to Harry think about what I said" she added then she stood up and headed towards Harry's direction.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"Harry!" Ginny called him then he got to Ginny immediately

A song is about to start again then Harry placed Ginny's arms around his neck and he put his hands around her waist

In my life you've heard me say I love you

How do I show you its true?

Hear my heart

It longs for more of you

I've fallen deeply in love with you

"Ginny we've been together for months and yet we didn't know what are we know" he whispered then he took a deep breathe

"I think it is now time to decide what we are going to now" he added

"Ginny will you be my girlfriend?" he asked finally. Ginny cannot believe on what she's hearing that she was not able to respond immediately

You have stolen my heart

I'm captivated by you

Never will you and I part

I've fallen deeply in love with you

"I though you'd never ask" she said

"I think you're right this is the right time for us to decide, but yes Harry, I am yours now" she said. By this Harry cupped her face again with his both hands and she kissed her deeply.

You and I together forever

Nothing can stand in the way

My love for you grow stronger each new day

I'm falling deeply in love with you

"Hermione I love you since I transferred here and I don't want to live without you" Ron whispered to Hermione as they dance slowly with the song

"What I'm trying to say is that... Will you be my girlfriend?" Ron finished...

"Ron and how you think that I want to be your girlfriend?" Hermione asked. Ron was embarrassed and turned pink he was about to loosen his grip on Hermione but before he can do that

"Yes Ron, I'm your girlfriend now" she said as she turned pink then she lean up and Ron leaned down and reach for her lips

You have stolen my heart

I'm captivated by you

Never will you and I part

I've fallen deeply in love with you

"Kathleen may I have this dance?" Daniel said as he touch her hand

"Sure" she simply answered then as she placed her hands on Harry's arms so she'll be shielding her body from his they swayed on the song then Daniel shifted his arms he placed them around Kathleen's waist that made her shiver and she tried to push herself from him

"Don't Kath" he asked her

"Let me hug you I realized that I should have done this before" he added which made Kathleen blush

"What do you mean?" she asked

You have stolen my heart

I'm captivated by you

Never will you and I part

I've fallen deeply in love with you

"Ginny. She made me realize that the one I like and love was not her, but you" he whispered to her. This made Kathleen to cling tighter on his arms and blush harder

"You're kidding me best friend" she said

"Not this time Kath" he answered back

"I want to be your boyfriend the question is, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked

"Are you serious?" she asked "Yeah" he answered her back "Promise me that you're not going to hurt me when you realized that you're wrong" she said

"I won't, and I'm sure that I was right" he whispered

"Ok Dan let's try to live as lovers not just best friends" Kathleen whispered to his ear then Daniel shifted her arms he placed them around his neck then he leaned down and kiss her.

You have stolen my heart

I'm captivated by you

Never will you and I part

I've fallen deeply in love with you

"This is the best valentine ball ever" everyone thought

"Ok our ball is about to end so I encourage everyone to go to the dance floor this will be the last dance" Dumbledore announced and the song started to play

"King and Queen of hearts"

Everyone went to the dance floor and dance but there are couples who stand out in the crowd so the professor called their attention.

"I think we have three prom queens and kings this night" Dumbledore announced again.

"Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley please come on stage" then the two followed the instruction

"Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger",

"Daniel Jacobs & Kathleen Wright" Please come here too

"Here our Kings and Queens of Prom" the professor announced and everyone cheered except for Cho Chang a.k.a Red Butterfly and Lavender Brown

"I think w should inform our parents about this" Harry whispered to Ginny

"Yeah I think we really should" she whispered back

And the other couples decided to inform their parents too about their relationships.

"You're going to pay for this" Lavender and Cho thought as they watch the Kings and Queens dance on the stage again.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

A.N: Please Review what do you think?


	10. Happy Monthsary

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling the characters that appear in her books are hers not mine **

**Chapter 10:** Happy Monthsary

One Month Later

The Valentine Ball passed quick and perfect for the King and Queens it was one of the most happiest and memorable night of their lives.

Today is exactly the first month of Harry and Ginny as lovers. The classes were resumed Harry set a date this afternoon for them, so after their classes and practices he texted Ginny and tell her to change and he will fetch her home by 4 in the afternoon.

Harry: Are you ready? =)

Ginny: Yeah where are you?

Harry: I'm on my way

Minutes later Harry arrived at Ginny's home and blow the horn of his car and later on Ginny came wearing white blouse and white skinny jeans and she has a white pouch, and wear a white high heel sandals and a headband with diamonds on them.

"Hi you look beautiful" he commented and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"You too you look handsome" she replied

"Oh don't tell me that you noticed that just now" he said

"No of course silly" she replied

"You're handsome I noticed that since the day you entered our room on the first day of classes" she said

Harry blushed. "Hey can't you just forget that?"

"No and I won't" she replied

Harry gave her a disappointed look and she laughs and gave him another peck on the cheeks.

"You're more handsome today" she said. Harry's wearing a blue polo with thin stripes and a white shirt inside and black pants.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"Somewhere romantic, happy monthsary Gin" he said

"Happy monthsary too" she said

Then stopped in front of a restaurant and eat.

After that they ride in the car again and Harry begin to drive again

"Where are we going Harry?"

"Somewhere special Gin" he replied

He drove at the park and stop near the pond where a large oak tree's standing and it's surrounded by flowers.

"Here we are" Harry announced

"Wow I love this place" she said

Harry walked towards the tree and motioned to Ginny to follow him and she sat between his legs and lean on his chest.

"I know why you love this place Harry" she whispered

"Why?"

"Because it is peaceful and away from the public" she whispered

"Yeah right" he said

He made her look at her and opened a jewelry velvet box inside it was a white gold necklace with a heart shape locket pendant, with a sun on top of it and a moon inside the sun.

Ginny gasped and put her hand on her mouth at the sight of the necklace.

"Ginny this is for you" he said

"You are the sun around the moon inside" he said

"Uhm why that's unfair I thought I was the moon" she said

"No, you are my sun I am the moon, why? Because like the moon Gin I have no light of my own before, before you came into my life. This moon was placed inside the sun because it was you who can comfort me like the sun; you are the only one who can give me heat whenever I'm cold, like the moon it only shines when the light of the sun strikes it" he explained and show the engravings at the back of the pendant that shows Hp heart (a figure) Gw forever.

"Harry I love you, but as for me I am the moon and you are my sun who gives me light, heat, comfort, everything" she said

"Open it" he said she comply to what he said and found his and her picture inside and closed it again

"Thank you" she said then she kissed him on the cheek

"Ok Gin, let me put this to around your neck" he whispered and Ginny held her hair away from her neck as Harry clasped the lock of the necklace and Ginny faced him and kissed him on his lips.

Harry stood up and made Ginny stand too.

"Let us dance Ginny" he said

"But there is no music" she replied

"I'll make the music" he said

Then both of them laugh and they dance as Harry sings "Your Love" by Jim Brickman and Ginny joined her. Ginny tripped on something that made her wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and caused them to fall.

"I love you Gin" he said

"Hey where's my gift?" he whispered to her she blushed shyly

"Sorry but I haven't bought anything" she whispered but this may do she said was the one who's at the top of him so she was the one who leaned down to kiss him, he kissed her back and she deepened the kiss then they broke for the need of air.

"I think that did" he said

He rolled them over which made him on the top of her and kiss her again then he pulled her up with him and when they about to kiss again it started to rain.

"Was this part of this plan too?" she asked

"No but this made the scene more romantic" he replied

"Hey where did you get that ha?" she asked grinning

"From dad and mom" he replied and they both laugh

Ginny shivered and Harry felt it

"Are you cold?" he asked

"Yeah a… a bit" she answered

Harry wrapped his arms around her

"Better?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied then she lean up and gave him a kiss

"I think we should go inside the car now" he suggested

Both of them were still wet because of the rain but they didn't mind.

"Ginny I have extra shirts at the backseat of the car you can use one of them if you like" he said

"What about you? I don't want you to be sick because of me" she said

"Don't worry I think Mom packed three extra shirts and I have another two at my bag" he replied

"Ok Ginny you can change inside now I'll come inside when you're done" he said.

"No come with me inside you will catch cold if you stay longer here and the rain's getting hard, just look on the other side while I'm changing" she said

"Ok fine" he said

They both got inside the car Ginny's at the backseat Harry gave her the shirts she used one of them to dry herself and he took off her blouse while Harry looked away from her immediately.

"I'm done" she said

"You look prettier in my shirt" he commented and without warning he took off his shirt and get the shirt Ginny used to dry herself and he used it too to dry himself, exposing his body he's in perfect shape because of basketball practices Ginny thought.

"Harry what will you do if were on a sinking boat? Are you going to save me?" she asked as they're on the road way back home

"Oh I think that will be the problem" he said

"Why?" she asked

"I can't swim" he confessed and Ginny laughs

"Hey don't laugh at me why can you swim?" he asked

"Harry for your information I'm a swimmer too." she said

"I think when were on a sinking boat I won't let you go and when you're drowning I'm going to save you" she said and they both laugh

"Well I think I must learn to swim, don't worry I'll enroll in swimming lesson" he said

When they got to Ginny's home Ginny bid goodbye to him and kiss him and step out of the car.

"I'll give back this shirt when I washed it already" she said

"Ok, Gin, I love you" he said

"I love you too" she said and she started to walk towards their gate

"Ginny wait" Harry called her

"Take this" he said and gave a rose and bid goodbye.

"Bye Harry I love you see you on Monday" she said the Harry started to drive away from their home.

"I'm home" Ginny announced and Ron greeted her with a smile but it faded when he saw her with Harry's clothes on

"Hey what did the two of you did?" he asked accusingly

"We have done nothing bad Ron, where's mum and dad?" she asked

"They're in a vacation with our brothers they'll stay there for weeks or probably months" Ron replied "If you don't do anything wrong then why are you wearing Harry's shirt?" he asked again

"Stop being paranoid Ronald it rained isn't it?" she asked

"Well yeah" he answered

"So that's why I'm wearing his shirt we got wet" she replied and started to walk towards her room

"Hey" Ron called

"What?" she answered irritably

"Where did you got that necklace?" he asked

"It's a gift from him Ron" she replied and she closed the door of her room and changed her clothes

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

A.N: Please Review what do you think?


	11. Red Butterfly is Back

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling the characters that appear in her books are hers not mine **

**Chapter 11:** Red Butterfly's back

Now that the classes were resumed and the championship game approaches it became hard for Harry and Ginny to see each other because of their class schedule and their practices. Ginny being the new captain of the volleyball team was so eager to prove herself to everyone and she doesn't want Emma to be disappointed. Every time that they will be a practice Emma let Ginny decide on every thing so she'll be more confident on herself but she still help her whenever Ginny couldn't control the team or comprehend what's happening. Being the new captain of the team makes Ginny busier that sometimes she and Harry have no time to spend their time for each other. Hermione got busy too not because of volleyball but because of the graduation being the president of the student council she is responsible for everything about graduation, she and her colleagues do everything that they can for the improvement of the program of their graduation. Another thing that keeps Hermione busy is he valedictory speech. Yes she's the valedictorian the most intelligent girl in her year.

While Harry, although he's not the captain of the team, being one of the star players he too got busy for the upcoming big game that he also didn't notice that he and Ginny had no enough time for each other. Albin the new basketball team captain, always needs a help from Harry and Ron which made the two busy too...

The two teams were now practicing at the gym at the same time but Harry and Ginny didn't got a chance to talk, or even stare at each other for a long time the only time they have for each other or to stare at the other is when the captains call for a break.

It's almost 4:00 in the afternoon when Ginny finished their practice and call a team meeting.

"Nice job everyone, nice start" Ginny said

"I hope that our team will lead in the upcoming championship game, I believe that if we improve more our tactics in the game I know that we will outwit our opponents. Do you agree to that?" she asked

"Yes" the team answered in chorus

"Thank you everyone for cooperating with me I am new at this, I mean being a captain, thanks for your support and Emma thanks for being there for guiding me" Ginny said as tears gather in her eyes. Emma walks towards her and hug her as she whispered to her "that's nothing Ginny".

"We will not be having a practice tomorrow I think we need to relax sometimes and to spare a moment with our family, friends and of course our love ones" Ginny announced and her team rejoice

"Ok that's all guys uhm I think it's getting late let's take a rest for a while so we can have a shower later on our practice is finished you can go wherever you want now" Ginny said and her team mates headed to the players locker and shower room. Ginny stayed at the gym for more minutes to watch Harry's practice and after 30 minutes the captain finished their practice and gathered them to have a short meeting just like what she did on the volleyball team. Then after the meeting Harry joined her on the bleachers.

"Hey love" Harry greeted her

"Hi" she answered

"Hey are you mad?" Harry asked

"No" she simply answered

"Then why do you give me those answers?" he asked back

"I just don't know what to say" she answered

"Ok. So how's your practice?" Harry said just to change the topic

"It's great but tiring well thanks to Emma who helped me whenever I need it" she answered with a smile

"Well that's good" he answered

"How about yours Harry, how's Albin?" she asked interestingly

"Whoa why is that you're more interested on him that me? Why am I feeling this Gin?" Harry asked accusingly

"Don't be jealous Harry I'm just concerned to him be..." she was cut by Harry "You're concerned for Albin and not to me?" he said "Shut up Harry don't be jealous I'm just concerned to him because I know the pressure that he's having now I mean being a new captain of the champion teams? Now tell me how I can relax if one of my best friends is having the same dilemma as mine?" she asked then she stood up and started to walk away from him.

"Where are you going Ginny? I'm still talking to you" Harry said with a louder voice

"Are you shouting at me?" she answered back "If you don't want to answer my questions regarding Albin then fine I'll just ask I'll just ask him personally since he's my friend and classmate plus he's my lab partner at chemistry" she added as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Harry shouted as she followed Ginny "I'm going to the girls shower room you want to join?" she asked in an obviously angry voice then she walk away from him. Harry was left speechless then he also headed to their shower room.

Ginny headed to the girls locker room but she found out that her spare clothes are not there so she decided to go first to her own locker.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**At the boys shower room**

Harry entered with teary eyes because of the conversation they had.

"Mate why are you sad?" Ron asked "Is there any problem?" he added. Harry just looked at him sadly then settled himself on one of the chairs and put his face on his hands.

"What have I done?" he asked to himself. Ron sat beside him and pat her back "tell me what happened mate?" he whispered to him

"She's mad at me Ron" he answered

"Who is mad at you mate is it Ginny?" Ron asked

"Yes mate" he whispered back

"Why? What happened?" Ron asked again

"She got mad because I'm such a git who got jealous because of her best friend that I didn't controlled my emotion and I found myself yelling at her then, she walked away from me" Harry said

"What? Why did you do that? Wow I think you should apologize to her mate you know my sister has a short temper she might break up with you just because of that" Ron said

"Ron you're right I should apologize to her if I want her to stay" he said as he started to walk towards the door of the shower room'

"Hey mate I think Ginny's at their shower room why don't you take a shower first and after this spare a moment with her" Ron said

"Yeah right mate" he said then he headed to his locker but also found out that his clothes are not there so he went to his own locker first.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Ginny walk towards her own locker

"Wow what have I done? Why did I yell at him? I know that he didn't do anything wrong but why did I do that? Or maybe I'm just tired" she said to herself as she walks toward her locker to get her clothes.

"Well well well, isn't it the new volleyball team captain Ginny Weasley?" said a girl that made Ginny frightened and froze "and of course the girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter" the girl added

Ginny turned around and to see the girl and she's correct "What do you want Cho?" she asked her or almost yelled at her

"Wow I'm scared" said Cho

"I don't want to argue with you Chang I'm tired and my practice has just ended I don't want to fight" she said calmly as she opened her locker

"Whoa what's that" Cho said as she approach her she snatch the picture that was attach on Ginny's locker and tore it into pieces

"Hey why did you do that?" Ginny shrieked

"Hey why did you do that?" Cho said imitating Ginny's voice "Because dear it supposed to be like that you and Harry should be separated" Cho said as she touch Ginny's hair

"Stop that before I completely lose my temper on you Chang" Ginny said warningly

"Why dear what are you going to do with me?" Cho asked

"You can never imagine Chang" she yelled

"Hey you know what I'm thinking right now huh?" Cho said

"I don't care on what you think" Ginny answered back as she look for clothes inside her locker, she just ignore the torn picture

"You're not interested?" Cho asked

"Well I don't care I'll say it still... I'm thinking that you're not worthy for Harry and..." but she was cut by Ginny

"Wow Cho it didn't come to my mind that you are so desperate to have Harry that you will do that to me that you'll say that I'm not worthy of him." Ginny shouted

"But that's just the reality look at you Ginny you're dirty, sweaty eeww" Cho said

"Will you shut up CHO CHANG who's in VAIN" Ginny teased her

"That's too much" Cho said and she attacked Ginny she slapped her face and pulled her hair

"Congratulations Red Butterfly you completely lose my temper and I'm afraid that you'll not like what am I going to do with you" and that Ginny attacked her too and slapped her and pulled her hair too Cho pinned her on the floor and slap her again several times that made her face red and her lips bleed and Cho pulled her hair hard that she uprooted several strands of Ginny's hair. Ginny did the same.

Harry was on his way to his locker when he saw all the commotion which made him stop at the end of the locker area.

Ginny tried to roll them over to make her on top but failed Cho is too big for her and fatter than her that made it difficult.

"So you think that you can roll us huh?" She asked then slap Ginny's face once again that made her lip bleed hard, Ginny slapped her back even though she's under her but that was not so hard and it made no damage on the thick face of the girl.

"You're brave Ginny" Cho said Ginny positioned her legs and in time she kicked Cho on the stomach which made her get off of Ginny. Ginny got the chance to stand but Cho got her legs and pushed her that caused her to hit her head on the locker that made her collapse on the floor that made Ginny dizzy that she couldn't move anymore and for the last time Cho attempted to attack her again, Harry couldn't take it anymore he rushed to Ginny's side and wrapped her arms protectively around her.

"Look what you have done" Harry exclaimed as he tried to shift Ginny into sitting position

"Uh Harry I'm just talking to your girlfriend and she slapped me" Cho said

"But that's not what I witnessed" Harry said "and judging you two it's obvious that you're the one who attacked and hurt her I saw what you did Cho, from the first time you pinned her be thankful that I'm a bit far that time because if not I might hit you by a baseball bat at your nape" Harry said as she pulled Ginny's clothes from her locker and put Ginny in his arms again who's unconscious now

"Cho Chang!" Harry called that made her jump and look at their direction "Starting tomorrow, if you wish to graduate this year at this school, don't show your face to us again, coz if you do I'll tell this to the professors and I swear they won't let you graduate or worse they'll expel you, understood?" he asked in an angry voice

"Hey that's impossible because I'm in your class with Prof. Snape" Cho answered in a scared voice

"Well that Cho is your problem not mine" Harry said

"I'm warning you I'll tell this to the professors" Cho shouted

"Sure so you get yourself out of this school" Harry answered

"I'll tell them that you threatened me, they won't let you graduate this year too, and me being expelled from this school is impossible you know why? Because my dad is one of the most influential board members of this school" she added

"Sure Chang that will be in favor of me, you know why? Because you're just giving Ginny and I another year to spend our time together so go and tell that to the professors and to the board members because when your dad found out what you did I think he will voluntarily pulled you out from this school you're putting your name in shame" Harry answered as he continued to walk towards the clinic with Ginny on his arms. He heard her cursed herself and he laughs.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

On their way to clinic Ginny gain her consciousness again and realized that she's being carried by Harry

"Love?" Ginny called to her

"Hey you're awake" he answered back

"Yes, where are we going? Put me down please" Ginny said

"No Gin you're weak you can't walk" Harry answered

"I can, I'm just dizzy" she answered

"Well that's why you need to be taken to the clinic Gin" he insisted

"No I have a medicine for dizziness at my locker in the gym so please let us go to the gym to have a shower too" she said then Harry put her down and assisted her till they reached the gym. Everyone looked at their direction including Ginny's classmates, the volleyball team and the basket ball team.

"What happened to her" they asked in chorus

"She was attacked by Red Butterfly" Harry said

"Then why are you here you're supposed to be in the clinic not here" said Ron

"Ron I can walk I'm just dizzy I just need some rest, medicine and a shower, you too Harry you need a shower" she joked

"Yeah right Ginny" said Harry then both of them headed to their own direction then Ginny went straight to the shower room then after that she change in the clothes that Harry brought with them.

After they freshen up the two of them tell everyone what happened and Ron's also losing his temper well thanks to Hermione who calmed him down.

"Mom shouldn't be informed about this Ron" Ginny said which made them all shocked

"Yeah she shouldn't coz when she found it out she'll not let Vane to stay here even she's a child of one of the most influential board member in school" Ron agreed

"So what's your plan? You cannot show your face to your mum like that" Hermione said

"You can sleep in our home" Harry said

"No way" Ron shouted "We're going home our parents are not home until next week" he added

"Why?" Ginny asked

"They're in vacation remember? They're in Canada with the six for a month only you and I will be the only ones who will be at home "Ron said

"Ok then we do not have a problem" she said then they got home

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

After several days

Harry's heading to his locker that morning and to get his things but before he pulls the handle of his locker he saw a note on his locker door that was written in butterfly shape stationery

"Harry sorry for

everything I'm sorry

for what I've done

I hope that you can

forgive me.

But I want you to know

that I am not giving up

on you that easily.

I promise the days will

come will easy for

you but nor for your girlfriend"

-CC-

"Cc? Who's Cc?" Harry thought as he opened his locker and started to walk to his first class with Dumbledore.

His class went smooth and Cho Chang didn't showed herself in her class with Prof. Snape where she, Harry and all his friends are classmates. So he became calm but checks on Ginny from time to time by texting her.

Ginny went to her class too and spend quality time with her own friends and set aside the upcoming game first she also didn't care about her scrapes and sprains that she got from Cho since she have not yet seen her for several days. She's happy with her friends, jamming with them since Luther and Albin are guitarists.

"So Ginny how are you and Red Butterfly?" Katie asked

"Actually I'm scared she's a monster she can do anything just to get Harry from me" she answered

"Why didn't you tell the professors about the attack?" Luther asked her too

"Yeah Ginny I think you should tell our professors about that so they can keep their eyes at Cho" Albin added

"I think that was a good idea but I told Harry that too but he said that everything is under his control" Ginny replied

"Until when Gin?" Anna asked

"I really don't know but let us forget about her I suspended our practice to spend tie with you guys" she said as she pulled out a guitar and handed it to Albin

"You're right Ginny here we go" Albin said as he started to strum the guitar he play the song "one friend".

The following days for Harry and Ginny went smooth without Cho Chang in school and now that both of them are in their own practices they didn't heard the news that she's back again.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

At the locker area.

Cho Chang's sitting on one of the chairs and writing something on a paper then stood up and posts the notes on Ginny and Harry's locker.

"Beware I'm back expect the unexpected I'm not giving up yet" says the note that she post on Ginny's locker

"Hi darling I'm back did you enjoy yourselves while I'm not here? Then be prepare coz I'm back now keep an eye on that Weasley girl" says the note on Harry's locker

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

After the practice Harry and Ginny spent a little time for each other before having a shower and promised to each other to spend time together.

"Gin are you ready?" Harry asked as Ginny walked out from girls shower room and now wearing a pink fitted shirt that says "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me" and a skinny denim jeans

"Sure where are we going huh?" she asked as she give Harry a hug

"You'll soon know" he simply answered and he led her out of the gym and both of them headed to his car. He drove without telling Ginny their destination but judging the surroundings where they are now Ginny had an idea where are they heading.

"Were here" he announced as he opened the door near him and rounded around the car to open the door near Ginny

"Where are we?" she asked

"Our home, my parents want to see you now" he answered and he saw her looked white

"Don't worry that will be later let us spend sometime at my favorite spot" he said as he pulled her hand and they settled at their backyard near the pond, where a tall willow tree is standing and a blanket which is covering the grass.

"Wow this place is nice" she commented

"I know this is my favorite place" he answered as he walk towards the blanket and sat then he motioned to her to follow her and made her seat in front of him so she did.

They had just fun being with each other just by telling stories to each other and saying I love you to each other from time to time and Harry always planted a kiss on her head to show respect for her. And when he's about to plant a kiss on her lips Lily walked in and

"Harry, Ginny dinner's ready you two go inside" Lily said who blushed a little when she found out that she intruded.

"Ok Mum" Harry answered as he get to his feet and offered his hand to Ginny so she'll be able to stand up and she grab it and both headed inside the house and eat their dinner Ginny and the Potters had a good time in dinner coz all of them are talking to each other like family and Ginny is very welcomed to them, James and Lily Potter likes her and that's quite obvious.

"I think it's getting late now dear I think you should drive Ginny home it's already 9:00 o'clock" James suggested

"Ok we'll go" Harry said as he headed towards his room to get the key. When he disappeared from their sight

"Ginny" Lily whispered to her "You're a very beautiful girl, and I know that it is not only Harry who fancies you. That's not impossible because you're ravishing, alluring. Please do not hurt my son I love him very much and I know he loves you too, and you love him too, I hope that you'll be my future daughter in law" she whispered. Ginny blushed at the latter part of the statement but got curious on its first part "Please do not hurt my son" this statement continually plays in her mind and she didn't know what she meant because in reality she's the one who's being hurt by the son of this woman who's standing in front of her. "Another thing dear, please do not give up on him do not let him go just because of the crazy girls in your school, I know what happened between you and Cho Chang, what she did to you just to get Harry, I know her just like her dad she's up to no good" she added with pleading voice. "Yes ma'am" was the only words she gave her then Lily smiled but her eyes are starting to become glassy at her then Harry came down from his room and watched the two red headed girls whispering to each other at a corner.

"What do we have here?" he asked

"Nothing I'm just telling your girlfriend that she's beautiful and you're lucky to have her" Lily stated

"Ok" he simply answered as he looked to both of them with one brow raised as a sign of disbelief, then he approach the two and grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her out of the house and they both headed to his car. He opens the door for her so she'll be able to take her seat beside him.

It's been a quiet time for the two of them since they got in the car Ginny didn't say anything to Harry. She just did everything that Harry tells her inside the car just like "Gin please put your seatbelt on" and she just respond on his questions. Harry turned to their street and stopped the car three houses before the Weasley's and turned to Ginny's direction "Hey are you mad at me?" he asked but didn't got an answer. Ginny's eyes are starting to swell and Harry's starting to lose his temper because of her attitude. He repeated "Gin are you mad at me?" but still he didn't got any reply from her, he's so desperate to make her speak and tell him what's the matter his hands are shaking and really want to grab her but instead he punch the stirring wheel and rest his hands on it and put is head over them, that made Ginny jump, and she started to sob and tears started to flow from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked "why are not you speaking to me after your conversation with mum?" he asked again but Ginny just looked at him and didn't answer because she couldn't manage her self to speak because when she does she'll just explode and she'll not be able to do what she needs to. He tried to wipe her tears but she stopped him "please don't" she whispered "Let me stare at you" she added then she let her eyes wonder over him, his face his body and trace his face by her fingers, like she'll not be able to see him again, it's like she's memorizing every inch of him. Then she snapped of her seatbelt and moved a bit closer to him, she leaned close and whispered "we cannot be together anymore" which made her cry more and made him more desperate that he pulled Ginny and cupped her face with both his hands forcing her to have an eye contact with him, and when he's done it "Why? Why can't we be together anymore? Was it my mum?" he asked tears are starting to flow from his eyes also. "No" she answered "Then why are you breaking up with me?" he asked "Because I need to and this has nothing to do with your Mum or Dad, they've been good to me" she said between her sobs. "Then why? What's the reason? Please give me a reason" he pleaded. "I can't Harry, I can't tell you" she answered as she grab both Harry's hands to take it off her face then she leaned up and gave him a last peck on the lips then she whispered "I love you Harry that will never change but I have to this. This is for both of us" then she let go and wipe her tears and tried to cover her eyes with eye glasses and put some powder on her face so Ron will not suspect when he see her. Then he took a glance at Harry who looked disappointed and very sad then she opened the door near her and said to him before she go "Please don't be involve in any road accident I don't know what to do with my life when you're really gone please take care of yourself" and after this she shut the door and started to walk towards their home. She entered their gate and wait for him to go.

"Ron I'm home" she announced as she walk inside but she didn't heard him reply she took off her glasses and she headed to the stairs to go to her room, to her surprise Ron's there waiting for her staring at her.

"What happened sis?" he asked but she ignored him and tried to pass over him but he blocked her way.

"Ron, please not now" she said in soft angry voice. So he let her pass and she headed to her room and as she entered her room Ron heard some glasses breaking from her room and her voice crying...

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Ron was so desperate that he asked Harry what happened by texting him

Ron: Hey mate what happened to you and Ginny?

Harry: I don't know mate

Ron: What do you mean you don't know?

Harry: I mean I don't know because she ended our relationship

Ron: But why? What did you do to her to make her decide like that?

Harry: Nothing. I didn't expect it too. I brought her here and we had dinner with my parents and dad noticed that it's getting late so he told me to drove her home so I headed to my room to get the key and when I got back at the living room I found my Mum and Ginny talking and starting that moment Ginny has stopped talking with me.

Ron: I thought your parents like her?

Harry: They do, but she told me that it's not about it it's about us. Ron please ask her.

Ron: I'll try mate I'm sure she'll tell the reason to me but not now. Relax I think you should take a rest now I'll tell you the reason when she tell me.

Harry: How is she now? What she's doing?

Ron: Crying and breaking anything that she grab

Harry: Please take care of her

Ron: Of course

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Ginny's POV**

I didn't mean to hurt him but I have to. It's killing me now. I don't want his team, my team to lose in the championship. What will he say if he found out that I do this for some stupid noble reason? I never imagined myself doing this to the one I love. It hurts me to help him like this. I know that the girl is celebrating now by this time, laughing, jumping shouting for joy and her victory while the two of us suffer. It will be hard for me too I know but I have to do this, I have to run from his side but everywhere I go I only see him, my memories with him, if I'm just able to obliviate my self and him just like what I've read from one of the famous fiction books I would definitely do that just to forget what am I'm feeling right now. I can't believe that I let her go against me that I let her control myself against me for the benefit of the team and herself. I'm dimwitted I know but what can I do? I didn't know that loving someone will be like this... Truly love is full of surprises and now I found out that it is more on giving and letting go. How will I be able to show my face to him if the schedule of our practices are still the same? How will I be able to get my head in the game if I know that he's just behind me watching? How? Why? The answer is I don't know. All I know is that I love him.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**A.U**

I have no idea yet what will happen in the next chapters Please review


	12. Bleeding Heart

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling the characters that appear in her books are hers not mine**

**Chapter 12: **Bleeding Heart

"Ginny get up now please if you have a plan to go to school" Ron said as he knocked on Ginny's room. He waited for an answer but she didn't respond so he tried to open her room and to his surprise Ginny was not there. He search the whole room, checked in her bathroom and walk in closet but she's not there, Ron found a not on her bed saying "Ron I didn't woke you up and I will not go with you to school; I just take a bus see you there. I'll be at the gym" - Ginny.

When he read the note he sighed in relief and prepares himself for school and decided to go to school early.

He reach their school in just a short while and he found Ginny at the gym wearing her volleyball uniform instead of her school uniform and she's doing a warm up activity for herself. Ginny seemed to be happy but the sadness that's in her cannot be concealed by her make up and by the ball that she's playing her eyes were obviously tired of crying and they're still puffy.

"Hey why are you so early?" he asked her as he walk towards her and handed her a clubhouse sandwich that he made for her

"Thanks Ron" she said as she force a fake smile "I just wanted to have a warm up that's why I come here early" she added as she took a bite on her sandwich "have you seen my mobile?" she added

"Yes I've seen it at the top of your study table this morning I thought you left it intended" Ron answered

"Ah ok" she said

"Sis, do you trust me?" Ron asked

Ginny already know where this discussion will go "Yes you're my brother, the closest to me but I think I'm not yet ready to tell you what happened last night" she said

"Ginny I want you to know that I'm just here whenever you want a shoulder to cry on I love you sis" he said and he stand up and headed out of the gym.

"I know thanks Ron" she muttered to herself

Ginny spent a little more time at the gym to warm up and to forget what happened to him and her last night.

It's already 7:00a.m and she decided to stop playing she headed to their locker and change into school uniform. It took her ten minutes to change in school uniform so when she was about to exited thy gym she put her shades so the people would not notice her puffy eyes and headed to her own locker this early to avoid Harry too. She headed to her own locker and notices someone's there too. A boy with black hair whose back is facing her so she didn't took her glasses off. She quietly opens her locker and takes her books with her and headed to their class room.

It's been a terrible day for her from her first class to her last her friends keep on asking what happened to her and her eyes. But of course she couldn't tell them what had happened because the real reason is just a secret between her and the one. Her friends are insisting to know what had happened that made her explode and she scolded them that made her friends jump.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that I couldn't tell you what happened? Ok Harry and I are not together anymore that's why my eyes are like this aside from that I couldn't tell the other things anymore. Please stay away from me I don't want to be with you" she yelled at them and she broke into a cry again.

"Ok Ginny I just want you to know that whatever happens we're just here beside you, and we're ready to listen to you when you have problems" Anna said softly and reach for her but she shoved her hand away and started to walk away from them.

"We should know what happened." Katie stated as she look to their friends and everyone nodded.

"Albin, do you have a practice with the basketball team today?" Katie asked

"Yes later around 3 p.m why?" he asked back

"Good the volleyball team will be having a practice too, so do you think you can ask Harry what happened?" she ask

"I think yes, but I'm not sure if he's going to answer" Albin answered

"Kat, I think we should go to the gym now we still have a practice" Anna said then the four of them headed to the gym and separate their ways to change into a uniform.

Anna and Katie started to walk towards the girl's locker room and there they found Ginny still on her school uniform and crying. The girls sat beside Ginny and Katie encapsulates her into a hug and tried to calm her and later on the other team members came inside and ask her what happened but didn't have an answer.

Kathleen pulled Anna outside the room and asks "Anna, what happened to her?" she asked "No one knows Kathleen, all I know is that Harry and she were not together anymore" Anna answered. "What?" Kathleen asked shock she placed her hand on her mouth. "Why? What's the reason?" she asked again "Kath, she didn't told us what happened all she said was the two of them were not together anymore" Anna stated. "So that's why Harry seemed to be floating and also have red eyes like her" Kathleen said. "Earlier today I saw Ron and Harry at the parking area both looked puzzled and I think Anna, Harry has no idea too on what happened" Kathleen stated. "I think we should ask the others if they know something" Anna said. "Yeah right Anna I think I'll ask Daniel and Hermione later" Kathleen said then both of them go back inside and saw Ginny in her volleyball uniform.

"I think everyone's here, girls gather around please" Ginny announced then the girls gathered around her including the former captain... Everyone's staring at her

"I cannot manage the team this time" she stated and all were shocked on her announcement

"So what do you mean?" Gabriella asked

"I mean I cannot be your leader for now or even at the championship I cannot get my head on the game" she answered

"So you're trying to say is that you're going to give someone your position temporarily?" Vanessa asked

"Exactly" she simply answered

"Hey you can't do that Madam Hooch will disqualify you when she found this out" the other girl said

"Don't worry she'll not find this out" she said

"How can you be sure?" Anna asked

"You're not going to rat me out are you?" she said and all fell silent

"So who would be our team captain?" Katie asked

"Emma" she answered

"Hey are you sure Ginny? The championship is just 3 weeks from now" Emma said

"I'm sure Em you're a great captain, the team became champion in three consecutive years under your leadership, if you're still worrying about Madam Hooch don't worry she'll not find this out and I will still be playing" she stated "Are you accepting the position again?" she added.

"If it's ok for the team" she said and the team nodded in approval then Emma became the acting captain off the team they headed to the gym. Ginny was the last one who exited the locker are and from the inside she can hear someone screaming who seemed to be mad, and she recognize the voice it was Harry. She felt her self became pale and she forced herself to walk to the gym and she saw her team mates setting up the volleyball net as she walk towards her team she can still hear him yelled at the team while the other control themselves for him, and when she's about to reach her post at the volleyball court a basketball ball landed on her face that made dizzy and fall on the ground that made the gym silent and all attentions turned to her. She turned her head to the basketball team's direction and she noticed that all of the players look at her then to Harry. Ron immediately approaches her and pick up the ball.

"Who threw that ball?" she asked loud enough for the people to hear her especially the basketball team

"Hey that was an accident Ginny" Ron said as he grab her arms and help her to stand up

"I just wanted to know" she answered back

"Well... uh..." Ron stuttered

"Who?" she asked

Ron leaned forward to her and whispered "Sis Harry threw that ball, stay calm please I don't know what happened to the two of you, I'm sure he didn't plan it".

"Ok. Is he your new captain?" she whispered back

"Nope, it's still Albin he just wants to help him" he answered

"That's why he's bossing you all?" Ginny asked

"Uhm maybe but we understand I guess and Albin also understand" Ron answered back and walk back to his team.

Ginny headed to the bench near the volleyball court and rest for awhile and after that she called the whole team and they began to warm up and follow their plans, Emma will be the boss until the championship game they tried to pretend that nothing's happening to the tea.

"Ok team line up" Emma commanded then they all follow Ginny and her are in different sides of the court. Emma's team includes Vanessa, Gabriella, Anna, Belle, Apple while on Ginny's side were Kathleen, Bonnie, Katie, Hermione and Luna.

Ginny served the ball and the game went good and straight but cut when she got her head off the game when she heard Albin call for time out and heard the boys saying "Hey Harry wake up are you alright?" she was hit by the volleyball ball then their practice has stopped. She almost want to run beside him but control herself especially when she heard someone squealed and run fast towards Harry's side she didn't have to look who was that because her voice is recognizable.

"Harry love wake up please" the girl pleaded that made Ginny blush in jealousness and because of anger. All her team mates look at her with sympathy and the basketball players look at her too. Hermione rushed to Harry's side and tried to push the girl away from him

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked

"I'm trying to wake up my boy" Cho replied

"What?" Hermione said

"My boyfriend don't tell me that you're his girlfriend" Cho said

"No he's my best friend please get off he love someone" she said

"I hope that's not you" Cho said as she displayed a grin on her face. Hermione looks she's about to slap Cho, Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"So he's your boyfriend? Ron Weasley the brother of the dimwitted ex girlfriend of my love Harry Potter" Cho said

"If you don't shut up I swear I will spank you" Ron said then he escorted Hermione back to the volleyball court, and he saw his sister just stared at him and do nothing.

"Ok team line up let's proceed" she forced herself to announce this and forced herself to smile.

"Are you sure we continue this?" Luna asked her

"Why not? I'm alright Luna" she said as she forced herself to smile again

"Please Ginny don't try to smile I can see that you're hurt, I know the feeling Ginny so please don't fake it." she stated

"Let's have another" she whispered as she tried to fight back her tears

"Ginny please" Hermione said and Ginny look at her who's now crying

"Why are you crying Hermione?" she walks towards her and embrace her

"Why are not you crying?" she asked back

"Why should I?" she asked bitterly

"Did you know what happened to him? Of course not he faint Ginny that's why he needs to be taken at the clinic. He needs you" Hermione said between her sobs, Ginny's trying to fight her tears

"He'll be alright Hermione, Cho's on his side she can take care of him" she said as she turned her back to her tell Emma to serve the ball. Everyone's shock of her decision, Emma just followed her instruction.

Their practice became good but until now Ginny's not moving and didn't try to block a ball.

"Ok girls time's up let us just continue tomorrow when we can focus in the game" Emma announced as she started to walk to the players' locker area. The other team members looked at Ginny who looked stunned and they also begin to walk to the locker area, the basketball team has also stopped their practice because of Harry. Anna, Katie, Belle and Luna pulled Ginny to their locker room because she looks like she's going to broke down anytime.

They reach the locker room and make Ginny sit on the bench everyone's staring at her.

"Why didn't you come with him?" Hermione ask her still crying

"He didn't need me there Mione what's so hard to understand?" she answered as she started to walk towards her locker

"What's hard to understand? Well I don't understand why you are not bothered that Cho is with him at the clinic and not you?" Hermione ask her again all the players are watching the two of them

"The answer is simple Hermione" she took breathe "I'm not there because were not together anymore" she answered as she headed to the shower area. The whole team watch her walk all of them are concerned and all of them look puzzled.

Ginny entered the shower room and she swear she could still hear Hermione's voice lecturing her she just ignore it and open the shower so the sound of water will drown Hermione's voice. She stood under the shower with her volleyball uniform trying to forget what she had witnessed at the gym.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

The basketball team took Harry to the clinic Cho followed them until they reach the clinic but they didn't let her in the clinic.

"What happened to him" Madam Pomfrey asked the boys

"The ball landed on his head ma'am that made him faint" Daniel explained

"Are you sure that it's the only thing that happened?" the nurse asked

"Yes" all of them answered. The nurse checked his blood pressure and gets her stethoscope and examined Harry's heartbeat

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Everyone was shocked on what they heard from the nurse how come that Harry didn't tell them about that? The got out from the clinic and saw Cho outside

"Hey why are you still following us?" Ron asked her rudely

"I want to be with him, he needs me" she answered

"No he don't, and I'm sure about that" Ron answered back as he tried to push her

Harry moved a little and murmured something, so the whole team comes closer to him to hear what he had said...

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco whispered then Harry whispered something again

"G...n...y love" he repeated

"I'm here dear I'm here beside you" Cho rushed to his side and took his hand no one heard him say Ginny so they just let Cho to be on his side.

"I love you" Harry said he didn't attempt to open his eyes to see who's beside him

"I love you too Harry" Cho said as she put her head on his chest. The other team members' just watch them all are puzzled on what's happening

"What's happening here?" a girl asked everyone turned around to see who's the girl and it was Hermione. Tears are still flowing from her eyes, she attempted to attack Cho to pull her from Harry side but Ron blocked her way

"Let go Ron I'm serious" Hermione yelled as she tried to escape from Ron's arms

"Sshh Hermione he will be awake if you shout" Ron said as he tried to pull Hermione out of the clinic "Where's Ginny?"

"I won't stop Ron, I want to know what's happening why is Cho on his side and you guys are just watching" she said as she looks to the boys who are at the clinic too. Gabriella, Vanessa, Kathleen and their other friends are also there to look for Harry. "Ginny's still at the gym at the shower room to be exact and don't expect that she's coming here"

"No one knows what had happened Hermione." Ron said with a higher pitch of voice "There is only one who can answer our questions Mione, its Ginny" he said and their other friends nodded in agreement. "You need to know something about Harry" he added

"So Ginny is still at the shower room? Who's with her?" Ron asked Hermione

"I don't know I was the first one who got out from the gym after Ginny came to the shower room" Hermione said who's still sobbing

"Katie, Luna and Anna are still there when I exited the gym, I am the last one who got out of there" Kathleen joined the conversation of the two

"Thanks Kathleen" Ron said as he get his arms off Hermione and he rushed to the gym

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione yelled but Ron didn't answer her.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Ginny sat at the floor as she stayed under the shower and she know that she's the only one who was left at the gym and at the shower room so she didn't care on her position at the shower room. She's trying to soak herself, drown herself under the shower. She stood up and look at the shower trying to drown herself she didn't care of the water enter at he nose all she want is to forget everything she thought that the water can carry her memories, her tears flowed with the water from the shower, she continued to stood under the shower. I hate my self she murmured as her sobs are getting louder and louder... The volleyball team's quarter became silent that the drops of water on the floor became deafening for her but she stayed under the shower and think something aside from him but she just couldn't 'coz whatever she tried to think, in the end she found herself thinking of him again that made her life worse because of decision.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Ron reached the gym and saw Anna, Luna and Katie

"Girls, where is Ginny?" He asked

"She's still at the shower room" Luna replied as they headed out the gym

"Who's with her?"

"She's alone at the quarters" Anna said "how's Harry?" she asked

"Not good" Ron said then he walks towards the girl's quarters

"Ginny" he called

"That's Ron" Ginny told herself

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed here dimwit I'm here at the shower room" Ginny replied bitterly

"Are you descent?" Ron asked

"Yes" she answered

Ron entered the shower room and found his sister sitting at the floor with her clothes on, with puffy and red eyes; he can tell that she's crying under the shower

"Hey Gin get up please we need to talk" Ron pleaded as he tried to approach her and made her stand

"Stay there Ron what do we need to talk about?" she asked

"Harry" Ron simply answered

"Ron if you would ask me what happened I'll stick to my answer to you last night" Ginny answered

"No sis not this time you need to know something important about him that I'm sure you didn't know" Ron said

"I'm not interested" she answered bitterly

"Even if it's about his life?" he asked

"Yes!" she answered but deep inside she really want to know

"Fine Ginny I'm tired of you, I'm tired of convincing you while you're in your stubborn state" Ron said as he started to walk out of the shower room. "When you're done there Ginny go home straight take the car you can drive right and you have your license Mum and dad's not there just go home and do not wait for me. I'll put my things car and the car key at your locker please bring my things in my room" he added

"You're not going home?" she asked

"No, so take care of yourself lock the doors and the windows I got my keys here" he responded as he continued to walk

"Wait Ron" she said as she stood up and followed him

"I don't think that you're interested Ginny" he replied

"Well I am" Ginny said

"I'll go to the hospital" he said

"Who's at the hospital?" she asked

"Him Ginny" he said as he look on her and saw that tears started to gather in her eyes again. Ginny didn't move "ok she simply answered" she said as she tried to fight back her tears. Ron looked at her with furrowed brows. Ginny came back to the shower room and Ron got back to the clinic and get his friends and drove them to the hospital using Harry's car.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

What happened to him? I really want to know but I can't I made a promise. I cannot break that promise it's because of the championship of the school that's why. Thoughts run on Ginny's mind as she came back under the shower she now cries more and intense.

It's getting late that she decided to get out of the shower and change her clothes.

She carried her and Ron's things at the car and started to drive home.

While at the road Ginny's keep on thinking on what had really happened to Harry, but she just can't she must not go to him.

She reached their home by 6 p.m. and put the car at the garage and Ron's things at his room and hers to her room and pick her phone from the study table and turned it on and left it again, she headed down the kitchen to cook some food for herself her mind still wondering on Ron's statement "Even if it is about his life?" what happened to him she asked herself

She finished eating when her mum called at their home to inform them that they will not be able to go home soon and they have to stay at New York for longer time for at least three more months because Fleur, Bill's wife has just given birth to their daughter Louise, her mum explained that she have to help the two and their dad is working at the same company he's working at London, it's just another branch so money will not be a problem for her and Ron. It was 8:30 in the evening and she decided to spend more time at the living room to watch movies in HBO she watched a movie about a high school girl who sacrificed her love for the glory of the school that made her realize that the situation of the girl in the movie is somehow related to her life. The movie ended by 10:30 and she decided to watch another movie that ends around 12:30 a.m

It's getting late and she decided to go to her bedroom and check on her mobile phone

There are 20 voice messages and 35 text messages that came from Harry. At first she hesitated to open the messages but in the end she listen first to the voice messages

The first says "Gin please don't leave me I love you. You know that I couldn't live my life without you" this made her cry

"Gin, tell me what did I do to make you decide like that? Please come back to me I love you",

"Love why are not you answering my messages why are you mad, I'm getting insane",

"Gin please, please I love you I don't know what my life will be if you're not with me",

"Gin please call back when you hear my messages"

"Gin please tell me what happened, give me a reason"

"Ginny I love you that will never change remember that"...

She listened to all his voice messages she can hear the hurt in his voice and she can tell that he's crying when he sent the messages... The last voice message is the most terrible one that she almost wants to kill herself because of her decision

"Ginny, if you don't answer any of my messages before 12 am that means that we cannot be together anymore and I'll accept that, I hope that we could be friends but I cannot see you anymore, it will kill me to see you without me. I love you Gin". When she heard this message she checked on the time its already 12:45 am when she saw the time she almost want to kill herself because of her nobility and read the text messages that also came from him that tells how much he love her that made her situation worse, well good thing that they do not have a gun, a blade, a poison or any thing that she can use to have a suicide. She cried that whole night and then she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning late it's around 11 am when Ron entered her room and brought some food to her, she couldn't open her eyes well because she cried the whole night.

"Eat you need energy I have to tell you something important" Ron stated as he placed the tray of food at the bedside table of Ginny and walked out.

She ate the food that Ron brought and fixed her when took a bath and change in more decent clothes and met Ron at the living room.

She headed down stairs and she found the volleyball team and the whole basketball team waiting for her at the living room

"Hey what are you guys doing here" she asked them cheerfully

"You still don't know what happened?" Emma asked

"Happened to what?" she replied

"To Harry of course" Emma replied

"I know that he's been taken to the hospital" she replied as she passed

"You don't know the reason?" Emma said who's slowly losing her temper

"I know. The ball landed on his head hard that made him dizzy that's why he fell" she stated

"No that's not all" Emma yelled "And you have to know the real reason!" she added as she slowly to lose her temper that she started to lift her hand ready to slap Ginny anytime but Rupert grabbed her hand before she can do that.

"No Emma and I don't want to know, do not yell at me" she answered back angrily.

"Hey stop" Ron commanded "I'm going to tell her guys don't worry" he added

"No Ron you don't need to, I don't care about him anymore" she said as she turned her back on them and started to stomp her feet and marched up stairs and headed to her bedroom.

"Ron he needs her" Hermione whispered

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes of course the doctor said that Harry need someone to talk to him to fight for his life and his parents tried to speak with him even us tried it but nothing happens, Harry's godfather who's living abroad had arrived here to talk to him but still nothing happen" Hermione explained

"So you're saying that I have to force Ginny to listen to my tale about Harry?" He asked

"Yes you have to do every thing I know that she still loves him" Hermione said then Ron started to walk up stairs and entered Ginny's room unfortunately he didn't find her on the bed or in the bathroom so he decided to get out of her room when he hear a voice crying. He followed the sound and find out that it's coming from the walk in closet of Ginny so he opened it. Ginny was there sitting on the floor with her knees on her chest and her head on her knees.

"Ginny" Ron whispered as he started to walk inside and gathered Ginny into his arms and made a soothing sound... "Ron please get out" she said

"I won't Ginny even you push me away like you did to him" he replied Ginny continued to cry

"Listen Ginny this is the whole truth about him" he whispered and paused "He's been taken to the hospital that day not because of the ball" he pause as he look on her sister who's still crying but he can be sure that she's also listening. "He had a heart attack Ginny that's why he fell that's not because of the ball, seconds before the ball touch him I saw him touch him clutch his chest with his right hand and it seems that he can't breathe then the ball came and landed to his head, he fell down and got unconscious" Ron said, Ginny's now listening to him attentively. "We took him to the clinic and Madam Pomfrey told us that it was not the ball that caused him to be unconscious it is because of his heart... He has a heart disease, plus he had a mild stroke that's why he was taken to the hospital to be confined, he's at comatose state sis, he might not be awake again" he said as he tried to fight back his tears

"You're liar Ron I don't believe you" she shouted as she ran from him and went down stairs to ask everyone, but everyone told her the same story as Ron.

"NO ALL OF YOU ARE LIARS" she yelled "ALL OF YOU GET OUT... OUT..." she added...

"Hey you don't need us to push away if you don't believe us then fine, but I want to tell you that whether you believe it or not you cannot change the truth" Katie Bell said the captain of the tennis club. Then all of her friends got out and it's only her and Ron who were left at home again. She stayed at the living room crying while Ron took a bath and change his clothes and sat beside her.

"Ginny you need to go to the hospital" he said

"No Ron I'll stay here" she insisted

"Ok stay here as long as you want I hope that your conscience will let you sleep I'm going back to the hospital"

"How long more will you be so stubborn Ginny? NUMB!" he said as he grabs the car key and headed to the door.

"Ginny put this is your mind, numbing the pain will only make it worse when you finally feel it, do not ignore your feelings you're just hurting yourself, do not hide your feelings you will just get worse, Gin I know that you are hurting, I can see that in your face despite your laughter I know that your heart is bleeding even if you do not admit it." Ron said before he starts the car.

Ginny stayed at their home trying to drown herself by surfing the net and chatting with her friends at her former school, trying to forget what Ron said to her.

"I'm not numb, if you will just know how hard it is to stay here with my bleeding hard. Pretending to be happy is easier than to show your true feelings especially when you are sad" she thought

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**At the Hospital**

Ron found his friends at the lobby with Lily Potter Harry's mum crying.

"Ron where's your sister?" Lily asked

"She's at home Mrs. Potter" he answered

"What time will she go here?"

"I don't think she will" he answered

"Why?"

"No one knows ma'am" he answered again

"Does she know what happened?" she asked as she cries

"Yes I told her Mrs. Potter but I think I there is something that stops her on going here" he said

"Harry! Where's Harry? My love what happened to him? I need to see him, he needs me" a familiar crying voice flooded the lobby that caught the attention of everyone.

"Ron, Hermione, where is he? I need to see him, please, show me his room" the crying girl pleaded.

"Please Mrs. Potter I want to see Harry" the girl cried

The girl caught the attention of everyone in the lobby when she arrived Mrs. Potter froze when she saw the girl arrive because no one expected her to come but she did come at the hospital.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**A.N:**

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH

I don't know what to write after this chapter hahaha…

Please Review

Joke I'm working on it…


	13. Confessions and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A.N**_: Sorry for the grammar guys I need a beta reader I know but I don't know how to get one. Please give me an idea or suggest someone who can be my beta reader thanks and God bless you all…_

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Chapter 13:** Confessions and Revelations

"Follow me" Ron said and she followed him to Harry's private room

James Potter, father of Harry is with him at the room when they arrived, they entered the room and James looks at her then leave them alone in the room.

"There he is look at him, he's suffering a lot he cannot breathe without the machine did you know that?" Ron asked

"What have I done?" the girl muttered

"That exactly is what I want to ask you Cho" Ron said obviously mad

"I don't know, all I know is I like him, I love him it never comes to my mind that he will be like this" she answered crying

"There he is now, now that you've seen him what do you want to do?" Ron asked

"Ron, can you leave me here with him?" Cho pleaded

"Ok but please be nice do not try to unplug his life supporting machine" Ron said

"I'm not a murderer Ron you may think that I'm bad and Yes I'm bad but I cannot kill a person" Cho said then Ron leave her

She walk beside him "I'm sorry Harry it is I whose to be blame, it was I who pushed Ginny away from you I'm sorry, I'm selfish you don't deserve me Harry I know that you really deserve Ginny" Cho whispered as she cry beside him "Ginny she's the real one who deserves you, Harry I'm sorry for breaking you two, it is my plan and will when she broke up with you that night she's so selfless, she can give everything for you and your happiness, she's very willing" she added

"What do you mean?" a girl asked Cho and she was stunned it's Lily Potter

"Mrs. Potter it was I who made Ginny to break up with your son, it was I who caused him to be like this" she answered as she approached Lily

"What did you do please tell me what happened Cho" Lily cried

"Please Mrs. Potter do not let anyone know" she whispered

"Ok Cho I'll try my best to keep this secret." Lily answered

(Flashback Cho's Part)

The volleyball practice just ended and Ginny's standing in front of her locker to get some clothes to change.

"Weasley!" Cho called

"What do you want Cho? Aren't you satisfied on what you have done to me? You almost killed me" Ginny answered

"No dear because that accident just proved that no matter what I do to you even I ruin your face he will still love you" Cho said

"Of course" Ginny said

"I want you to break up with him" Cho said

"Why would I? Are you that desperate to have Harry?" Ginny asked

"Yes and I will do everything just to get him away from you Ginny, you're not worth of him look at yourself you're so dirty so sweaty" Cho said

"Of course I am dirty and sweaty because I just finished our practice" Ginny replied "I will not break up with him no matter what you do" she added she slammed the door of locker and started to walk out

"Hey Weasley, I don't think that you'll be able to do that if I can control the championship game of your and his team" Cho said loud enough that made Ginny stop on her tracks

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Simple. Your team will not be able to win because I know who will be your opponent and ask them to be brutal and make the balls land on your faces to block you all or I can make them tell that you cheat even what's going to happen is vice versa dear, and for the basketball team I'll ask them to play brutally that will make the whole basketball team cripple" Cho said with proud voice

"No you can't do that" Ginny said

"Actually I can you know why? Because the opponent team of Harry's will be the team of my brother from King's cross University and he will do everything for me he can make anyone suffer so that I'll be happy and your opponent's team will include my sister and cousins big women they will do everything too just to make me happy" Cho said

"What if I broke up with him?" she asked

"Then we do not have any problem they will play fair" Cho said

"Another thing Ginny when you broke up with him I don't want to see you near him even at the gym whatever he do just to make you notice him I want you to stay away from him, remember this is for the glory of this school, understood?" Cho made herself clear "When your his team wins I will let him go, when you lose I will not let him go. You're not allowed to go near him before the game. When your team loses you will not be allowed to go near him forever understood?"

"What if we win?" she asked "Can I have the assurance that you will not go near him too?" she added

"Well that dear would be impossible you? Your team cannot defeat them. But if luck is on your side and win then ok I'll comply on your request" Cho answered

"Give me more time then I'll inform you when I did it" Ginny said and leave

(End of flashback)

"So that's why she broke up with him, one week after that day she broke up with him" Cho explained

"That explained her uneasiness that night when Harry brought her home" Lily said

"Maybe" Cho simply answered "I regret that I did that I'm so selfish" Cho said

"Cho do you know the reason why my son is still unconscious?" Lily asked her calmly Cho just shook her head "No"

"Because it's his choice not too be conscious" she whispered

"What do you mean Ma'am?" Cho asked back

"It's his choice the doctor said, him being unconscious is in his mind he don't want to be conscious because he want someone to woke him up, someone special to his heart, and you know who that is" Lily said

"Ginny" Cho answered

"Exactly dear, you know what? Ginny have not shown herself here since the accident she's doing what she think is right and that's to be away from my son, Ron told me that when Harry collapsed at the gym, when Ginny saw you she didn't attempt to go to Harry and that's because of her promise. It never comes to my mind that she doesn't care to my son from the first place I know that there is something wrong and I am right. Ginny couldn't be a bad girl I know her family, her Mom Molly is my best friend, her Dad Arthur is James' friend too. Cho Ginny's doing her part for the school for the fairness that you promised her, I hope that you're also doing your part as much as she's doing hers. It's not easy for her not to go to Harry when the accident happened I know the feeling and I know that it's killing her inside, so I just hope that you'll do your part so her sacrifices will not be in vain" Lily stated that made them two cry even more

"Cho no offence but what Ginny did for me is true love, because love is kind, love is patient, never jealous, never boast, proud or rude. Love isn't selfish or quickly tempered. It doesn't keep any record of wrongs that others do. Love rejoices in the truth but not in evil. Love is always helpful, supportive, loyal and trusting. Love never fails. Everything that was written in the bible Ginny did that" she said

"I understand Mrs. Potter" she said "If you excuse me" Cho said as she exited Harry's room.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Ron drove home and hear someone singing from their home it's Ginny he cannot be mistaken.

She's singing I don't want you to go

Here I am

Alone and I don't understand

Exactly how it all began

The dream just walked away

I'm holding on

When all but the passion's gone

And from the start

Maybe I was tryin' too hard

It's crazy coz it's breakin' my heart

Things can fall apart but I know,

That I don't want you to go

And heroes die,

When they ignore the cause inside

But they learn from what's left behind

And fight for something else

And so it goes

That we have both learned how to grow

And from the start

Maybe we were tryin' too hard

It's crazy coz it's breakin' our heart

Things can fall apart but I know,

That I don't want you to go

Ron swears that he can feel the hurt, the emotions of Ginny as she sang the song, especially the longing and love. And now he's more convinced that his sister has a secret.

"Gin I'm home" Ron called. Ginny came down the stairs with red puffy eyes she's obviously crying when Ron came and announced that he is already home. They both headed to the kitchen

"Here Ron" Ginny said as she gave the food to his brother

"Harry's not improving Ginny, he's getting worse everyday" he whispered as he dumped spaghetti to his mouth

"I'm not a doctor Ron, there's nothing that I can do about it" Ginny replied and bring her dishes to the sink and headed to her room

"YES YOU'RE NOT A DOCTOR GIN BLOODY HELL BUT CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HARRY NEEDS YOU? WHY? BECAUSE HIM BEING ON COMATOSE WAS HIS CHOICE AND HE CAN ONLY BE WOKEN UP BY SOMEONE HE WANTS" Ron yelled at his sister as he grabbed her shirt

"So what do you want me to do with him? Kiss him so he'll be conscious again? This is not a fairy tale Ron, this is a real life" she said as she smirked and roll her eyes

"Put me down Ronald Billius Weasley I have something more important to think about" she whispered as the tears slowly flowing from her eyes

"What's more important than him? Tell me Ginerva!" he asked

"THE BLOODY CHAMPIONSHIP GAME RONALD if you don't mind please put me down again and I'm going to bed and I think you should go to bed too and your chums please conserve your energies because the championship game will be literally BLOODY if you don't rest and if I change my mind" she said

Ron looked at her confused as he put his sister down and apologize. Ginny looked back at him too and she swear he's trying to absorb whatever she has said to him about the championship, Ginny went straight to her room and tried to forget everything that's consuming her.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"Hey Ginny" Cho waved at her as she passed her and Harry at the cafeteria. "Hi Cho, hi Harry!" she answered then went straight to their table looking sad

"Hey why are you sad?" Luther asked her as he pulls a chair for her

"No I'm alright uhm Albin can you play a song for me?" she asked as she faced him

"What song?"

"Do you know I love you goodbye?" she asked

"Sure" he answered then Ginny stood by the side of the cafeteria and got the attention of everyone and started to sing

"Wish I could be the one

The one who could give you love

The kind of love you really need

Wish I could say to you

That I'll always stay with you

But baby that's not me

You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you

Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do

Oh I could say that I'll be all you need

But that would be a lie

I know I'd only hurt you

I know I'd only make you cry

I'm not the one you're needing

I love you, goodbye" As she sings her eyes didn't leave Harry and Cho and it's crazy coz its breaking her heart to see his love with another woman and what's hurting her most is to see him kiss the woman who almost killed her couple of weeks ago and announced that the one he truly love is Cho and nothing more. She couldn't take the situation anymore she couldn't take the situation anymore she ran out the cafeteria. She heard someone call her name she look at the direction where the voice's coming from and saw Harry chasing her so she tried her best to run away and yelled at him WHAT DO YOU WANT HARRY BLOODY POTTER as she continued to run she didn't noticed the cargo truck on the street he went to panic mode and the only thing she remember is that she's being pushed to another side of the road and heard a sickening sound a sound of a metal and a body and felt something cold splashed on her back, she touched her back and saw the cold fluid that splashed on her was blood, she felt her own blood drained from her body, she swear that she's as white as ghost but she need to look at the one who pushed her but didn't have the courage to look she heard some familiar voices crying she cannot be mistaken that's Hermione, Vanessa, Emma, Gabriella, Ron, Draco and their other chums. She felt a hand on her shoulder and look at the owner of the hand she say Cho Chang crying and kneeled down beside her and cry harder and she's apologizing for getting Harry from her. "Sorry Ginny if I just been nice and let you and him to be together he might be on that situation" she said between her sobs... "What do you mean by that Red?" she asked Cho. "Look behind you Ginny I'm sorry" she looked behind her and saw Harry swimming on his own blood she run beside him and held him "Harry please don't die don't leave me" she cried "Love, I can feel my soul leaving my body now, I'm happy to see you and touch you again" he whispered "No Harry I love you don't say that you will live we'll go to the hospital" she said. "No need Gin now that I know that you love me too I can die that's the most important thing Gin please I want to feel your lips for the last time Gin you're the only one who can wake my body up" he whispered then she smiled and closed her eyes and leaned down and kiss him and ignored the latter part of what he said, she felt him kiss her back and so she deepened the kiss and she continued to kiss him even though he's not kissing her back anymore she didn't care if he's covered with blood. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw that it was Ron he tried to stop her but she didn't want to, Daniel helped Ron to get Ginny but struggled Ron hugs her. Everyone cried but her voice was much louder than the other NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO HHHAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYY... she yelled. Ron hug her and whispered wake up

"Gin, Hey Ginny wake up" Ron said as he shook Ginny's shoulder to wake her up

"AAhhh Haaarrrryyyy nnnoooo" she yelled

"Hey what happened?" Ron asked her as he handed her a glass of water

"Ron, bad dream" she said as she hug her brother and buried her face on his shoulder and cry

"Tell me Gin what's that about ssshhh that's just a dream"

"It feels real Ron, what are you doing here in my room" she answered

"I told you it's just a dream and I'm here because I hear you scream and I thought that you're having a nightmare and I was not mistaken. So now do you mind sharing it to me?" he asked her

"Ok Ron this is the nightmare" she started to tell Ron everything that she dreamed and even Ron couldn't believe and became teary. "That's why I'm shouting that's why I'm crying" she answered

"Gin go back to sleep it's only 2 am I'll try to go back to sleep too" Ron said as he turned to leave Ginny

"Wait Ron I have something to confess" she whispered Ron looked at her again and sat beside her on the bed

"What is it?" he asked

"Promise me first that you're not going to breathe a word to any of your friends no matter what happened capisce?" she asked

"Ok Gin Promise" he said

"Here we go. After our practice that week, a week before I broke up with Harry I've met Cho at the locker area and we had a conversation about Harry. She found out that she can never win Harry's heart by ruining my face. So that time she told me to broke up with Harry but I resisted and promised her that I will not do that. She's so clever Ron, she made me decide by using another alas which is the forthcoming championship game. She told me that if I do not broke up with Harry she will mess everything she know the players of our opponent's team and threat me that she will tell them to play with us brutally and unfair. I don't want to sacrifice you all the basketball and the volleyball team. I know that we can outwit them but if they play unfairly our strategies will be in vain. I don't want the school to lose. She also told me that if I broke up with Harry she doesn't want me to see near Harry that's why when he fainted at the gym I didn't attempt to go near him because it's part of our agreement Ron, but it's killing me. I really want to go to him but when I do we might get injured at the game which I do not want to happen. That's the reason why I told you that I don't care about Harry" Ginny explained

"So that's why you broke up with him, Gin you're so selfless I'm proud of you but I think you shouldn't have done that" Ron replied as he reach for a tissue and wipe her sister's tears

"No Ron I know that I just made the right decision I don't want to lose I don't want the team to lose, I don't want the school to be disappointed, I don't want your team to lose because it is your last year in high school" she answered

"We need to act about this Gin, we cannot stay silent the board members should know, the faculty should know everything especially the threat of Chang" Ron said

"No Ron not unless we are safe and Harry's safe Cho's desperate she can even kill Harry if she wish" she answered

"It's killing you Gin, it's killing me to see you suffering too" he answered

"This shall come to pass Ron everything will end at the right time. I want to see Harry, Ron. There's a part in my nightmare Ron that before Harry died he told me that I'm the only one who can wake his body" she whispered "What do you think is the meaning of that?" she added

"Simple Gin, you should follow him he said you're the only one who can wake him, just like what I'm saying you should go to the hospital, talk to him because it's his choice not to wake up" Ron answered

"What about Cho?" she asked

"Don't worry his parents are on your side" Ron answered

"Ok Ron can you drove me at the hospital when you are free?" she asked and Ron nodded and smiled at her

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"Oh no! GINNY!" Ron yelled and ran to Ginny's room when he saw the time it's already 9 in the morning...

"Ginny wake up we're late it's already nine" Ron said

Both of them went straight to their own bathrooms and prepare for school they're not able to attend their first and second classes because they slept late last night and Ginny got tired of crying that made her sleepier. They reached their school by 10 in the morning and still have thirty minutes to rest before their next class so they managed to eat some in the cafeteria. Ginny's about to leave the locker area when Cho showed herself to her, she went to panic mode and grab the hanger in her locker.

"What do you want Cho?" she asked bitterly

"Hey put that down Ginny I'm here not to harm you" she answered softly

"Then why are you here? To remind me that I'm not allowed to go near Harry especially now that he's in the hospital and in comatose? Cho don't worry I won't" she stated and walked passed her

Cho grab her arms and made her look at her "That's why I'm here Ginny to tell you that he's dying" she said

"Shut up Chang! He will not die put that in your mind" she yelled at her

"But he will if you don't come to visit him" she whispered she's surprisingly calm despite of Ginny's attitude towards her

"So you want me to come to him to wake him up? Because you found out that he will be woken up if the one he love or like wakes him? And no one can do that except me? Hey Cho you know that I am the only one who can do that right? So that's why you're here in front of me to beg me to wake him up? Then what? When he woke up you will get him away from me again? Hey I won't kill myself for your satisfaction. Have you already forgotten that he became like that because of you? Why? Let me remind you Chang that if you didn't come and intrude in our relationship if you just let us love each other he will not be like that. So it was you who is to be blame here because you are selfish, you want everything you want to be yours, well put this in your mind Chang, you cannot have everything you want, and you might think that you are prettier than I am ok fine I agree. I know that as you grew up you got everything that you want well Cho Harry's just to prove that you can't. Everything can be bought by your money, but you cannot buy love. Don't worry Cho I'll come to him one of this days and when he woke up I will stay at his side until he recover and when he's already well I will not be on his side anymore I will make him fall in love with you so at least you will be able how to be loved we have an agreement and I will be willing to stick on that I just hope that you will stick to your promise too. I hope that you will stand on your promise Cho, because I will, and I want you to know that my team is doing greater now I just hope that you and your cousin's team are preparing too." She said to her and shoves her hand and went straight to her next class she left Cho Chang speechless, tears started to flow from her almond shaped eyes.

"Ok team let's have another round well I can see that all of us are improving but that's not enough team we have to give our best Okay?" she said loud enough for the whole team to hear. Ginny became cheerful and not bossy this time well it began when she left Cho at the Locker area that looked like she was slapped on her face.

"Ok captain" the whole team answered

"Hey Gin I'm glad you are not headed today actually some of the team members got scared of you this last few days" Emma said

"Sorry If I acted like that I'm just pressured we have to win this game" Ginny said

They started another game and it became better than their previous game which made Ginny smile and made her more confident. "That's enough for now girls I think so let us gather all the things and we have a meeting at the quarters" Ginny announced and Katie and Anna folded the net and the others gathered the balls and went straight to the quarters where Ginny and the others are waiting.

"Ginny, why did you do that?" Kathleen whispered to her ear

"What do you mean I'm not doing anything wrong" she replied

"Gin please we know, Ron told us about the agreement" Kathleen said

"Oh git that boy he can never keep a secret" she murmured

"Actually he can Gin we just forced him to spit it out" she replied

"Well I do believe that Ron had also told you why did I done that"

"Well a bit but he didn't elaborate" Hermione joined them

"I think you should stick on what he said" Ginny replied again

"Don't worry Ginny we will be the champion this year again we won't let them defeat us, right team?" Emma said loud enough and the whole team agreed and started to have a shower Ginny was left at the locker area and after a few minutes have decided to have a shower too.

"Ginny we got to go now we will visit Harry at the hospital aren't you going too?" Vanessa asked her

"Maybe later Van I need to do something before going there" she answered. She was the only one who was left at their quarters and she decided to go to the supermarket first and she cooked a soup for Harry. Ginny got home earlier than she expected and prepare for the soup. She's just waiting for the soup to boil when she heard to loud thuds and a sound of shattered glasses she looked for it and found two picture frames of her and Harry's picture fell to the ground from the shelf that made the glass broke and made her jump the picture was taken on their first monthsary both of them are smiling at the camera and the other one is also their picture which was taken that same day the second picture shows Harry kissing her on the cheeks while she's smiling at the camera. She just ignored it and she picked up the frame and gathered all the shuttered glasses from the floor that made her uneasy she feels that there is something wrong. She's transferring the soup to some containers when the phone rings.

"Good afternoon, Weasley Residence this is Ginny speaking how may I help you?" she answered the phone sweetly

"Hello Ginny?" said a panicked sobbing voice on the line

"Speaking who's this?"

"This is Hermione, Ginny you…. you have... to.." she couldn't continue

"Hey relax I couldn't understand why are you crying Hermione?" she asked in a panic voice

"Ginny, Harry he's... huhuhu" she couldn't continue

"Hey what happened to him?" Ginny said tears are starting to gather in her eyes...

"Ginny wait for Ron he's on his way prepare yourself" Hermione said between her she can hear that the others are also crying beside Hermione and heard Hermione cry harder before she hang up the phone.

Ginny followed Hermione's instruction she's moving around the house but not sure on what she's doing it's like she's being controlled by someone who does not exist, she looks like a doll that is being controlled by a remote, her head's focusing on what's happening at the hospital that made Hermione and the others cry like that. She changed her clothes and started to put the lunch box that was filled with soup before the frames fell. Hermione's voice keep playing in her mind

"Ginny, Harry's... followed by sobs of Hermione" that's what exactly is paying in her mind

"No he can't be or could he?" she said to herself

"No he couldn't be dead, no Ginny relax" she said to herself trying to calm her self and sat at the sofa near the front door and waited for Ron patiently.

Moments later Ron burst into their front door with red puffy eyes

"Ron what happened?" she asked tears are flowing from her eyes

"Ginny brace yourself" he whispered and walk towards her he encapsulate her into a hug that's different from his regular hug

"Ron please tell me what happened" Ginny pleaded

"I can't Ginny" he answered and started to cry as Ginny tightened her arms around his back

"Ginny we should go to the hospital right now, it's Harry" Ron whispered

"What happened to him?" she asked

Ron cupped her face and leaned down to her ears and whisper to her what had happened that made her tears flow like waterfalls and they both stormed out the house.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**AN:**

So do you want me to continue this story?

Please tell me by PM and Reviews thanks

Sorry for the grammars again because in our country we don't usually use this language…

God Bless you all!


	14. Who are you?

**Author's note & Disclaimer:**

_Ok guys this is just another attempt hahaha…_

_Sorry for the grammars because until now I don't still have a beta._

_Anyway just like before the characters here in this story are not mine OK? I'm not J.k too_

_Sorry for the delay too... I got busy in school..._

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Chapter 14: Who are you?**

Ginny and Ron both gathered themselves and started to walk towards the car, both of them have red and puffy eyes. No one dared to speak as they're heading to the hospital. Ginny couldn't make her tears stop she also know that Ron cannot forced himself to stop crying too something happened and its painful to him she can see that in his eyes. Ron's a strong man she hadn't seen him before cry like this not until now that something bad happened to his best friend her boy friend or ex boyfriend she doesn't even know what to call the guy that causes them to cry like this.

They reached the hospital in just fifteen minutes Ron's parking the car and they both headed inside the hospital they found everyone at the lobby crying she's wearing a large shades to cover her eyes but it's useless because tears are obviously falling from her eyes. She found Cho Chang at a corner who looked pale and coward when she spotted Ginny. Vanessa's crying on Zach's shoulder, Gabriella's at Troy, Kathleen's arms are wrapped around Daniel's shoulder and her head on his shoulder, Mrs. Potter's crying on Mr. Potter's chest his arms are wrapped around her body. No one noticed their arrival until couldn't take the silence anymore and she started to cry silently but her sobs got all the attention of their friends including Harry's parents. When Lily saw her both of them cried harder Lily made her way to Ginny and hugged her close and tight.

"Why are you just now?" Mrs. Potter said as she approach Ginny and encapsulate her into her arms both of them cry

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter I didn't do my promise to you, I gave up on him because of her, I hurt him Mrs. Potter sorry" she said between her sobs

"No you should not be sorry Ginny I should be because I'm selfish I didn't noticed that what I asked from you is too much, I've been blinded because of my love for him, I asked you not to hurt him but it never comes to my mind that if you took care of his heart, you may never noticed your own is bleeding" she said

"Where is he?" Ginny asked

Lily lead her into his room filled with doctors "There he is Ginny" she said between her sobs. Ginny saw doctors around him his clothes are open there are apparatus connected to his chest, wrists, neck and head that are connected to the machine, it looks like they are trying to revive him they are giving him CPR.

"No NNNOOOO please" she yelled. Mrs. Potter tightened her arms around Ginny

"How long?" she whispered to Lily

"They've been there doing that five minutes before Hermione called you" she replied

"That's long enough, I'm useless, it's useless for me to be here" she said

"No, its not yet the end let us pray that its not yet the end" she whispered to Ginny then they both back to the waiting area.

Ginny sat beside Ron she closed her eyes and say a little prayer "Harry I love you, fight for your life, I cannot live without you" she muttered to herself.

Minutes later the doctors are starting to leave the room they all gathered around outside the door

"How's my son?" Lily asked the doctor with James beside her

"No need to worry he's safe now he's just resting this is a miracle" the doctor said

Everyone's eyes were filled with tears this time it is tears of joy.

"Can we see him now?" Lily asked

"Yes but just one at a time, it will be better if the one who can wake him up is here and just like what I said before his situation is just in his mind, so maybe when he heard the voice he wants he might wake up" the doctor said

"The girl is here" James said

"Where is she? Can I talk to her?" the doctor asked then Ginny walked towards the doctor

"I'm the girl" she whispered

"You can go inside dear" the doctor said and he escorted her inside the room

"Dear, talk to him, he might be waiting for you" the doctor said to Ginny then he left Ginny inside.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Ginny walks towards Harry. She cried harder when she saw him he looks like he's suffering from pain, but he looks peaceful somehow, his unruly hair are everywhere. Ginny settled herself on a chair beside his bed. She took his hand and place it to hers his hands are lifeless this made her sadder than ever, she couldn't help it she placed his hands on her cheeks as she cry.

"Harry I don't know if you can hear me, I will just assume that you can. I love you Harry I'm sorry if I broke your heart I didn't want to do that but I must. Harry we miss you all of us are getting worried please wake up Harry please. I want to see you smile I missed it so much I want to hear your voice again, I long to see your eyes again Harry I don't want you to remember like this in this state I want to fill my heart and head with your memories but not like this I always want to see you happy, Harry I miss your arms. I love you, wake up please" she started to cry again "A million times or more I thought about you, the tears, the laughter, things we used to do are memories that warm me like a sunny day you touched my life in such a special way I miss the way you'd run your fingers through my hair it's so nice to feel your hand on me again, remember those romantic walks we used to take. You held my hand in such a way my knees would shake You can't imagine just how much I've needed you I've never loved someone as I love you yes, I've tried to live my life without you knowing I had lost my closest friend and though I'm feeling low from time to time knowing I will never find the kind of love I had when you were mine, its alright It's so nice to feel you again I love you. I'm sorry Harry my decision led you here it's my fault. Harry I won't be able to live if you leave us, remember you are my only sun who can give me heat and light I am the moon that will be forever cold when you didn't wake up, I will stay here Harry as your sun I will give you the heat that you will be needing please wake up Harry" she said as she caressed his cheeks with her hands. Then she started to sing "Old Friend" as she moved away his hair from his face "He's still handsome as usual" she thought then she kissed him on his forehead then she settled herself again beside the chair and she fell asleep beside him, his hands are in hers.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**(Harry's POV)**

"Harry! Harry! You will not be able to catch me if you maintain your speed." said the girl

"Oh you won't regret that if I caught you miss" he replied

Harry's chasing this girl at the park and the girl's heading to his favorite spot.

"Harry you will not catch me" she yelled again and look at her back and seen that Harry's not chasing her anymore

"Harry? Where are you, don't hide from me you won't like it when I got mad at you" she said then she turned around

"Who are you looking for?"

The girl shrieked in delight as Harry caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist he started to tickle her and that caused them to fall and made him on the top of the girl he's tickling "Harry stop it please" the girl pleaded between her squirms...

"What will I get if I stop?" he asked

"Anything that you want" the girl said without thinking

"Ok" Harry stopped tickling the girl beneath him and he leaned down and kiss the girl and she kissed him back, the girl broke apart and said "Harry I don't know if you can hear me, I will just assume that you can. I love you Harry I'm sorry if I broke your heart I didn't want to do that but I must. Harry we miss you all of us are getting worried please wake up Harry please. I want to see you smile I missed it so much I want to hear your voice again, I long to see your eyes again Harry I don't want you to remember like this in this state I want to fill my heart and head with your memories but not like this I always want to see you happy, Harry I miss your arms. I love you, wake up please" she started to cry again "A million times or more I thought about you, the tears, the laughter, things we used to do are memories that warm me like a sunny day you touched my life in such a special way I miss the way you'd run your fingers through my hair it's so nice to feel your hand on me again, remember those romantic walks we used to take. You held my hand in such a way my knees would shake You can't imagine just how much I've needed you I've never loved someone as I love you yes, I've tried to live my life without you knowing I had lost my closest friend and though I'm feeling low from time to time knowing I will never find the kind of love I had when you were mine, its alright It's so nice to feel you again I love you. I'm sorry Harry my decision led you here it's my fault. Harry I won't be able to live if you leave us, remember you are my only sun who can give me heat and light I am the moon that will be forever cold when you didn't wake up, I will stay here Harry as your sun I will give you the heat that you will be needing please wake up Harry" she said as she started to caress his face with her hand. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again but before she can do it the girl beneath him slowly fade away. Then she heard someone sing "Old friend" then the song ended. "I need to see the girl again, this is my first time to see her or not? She's different from the other girls I can feel a familiar tug in my stomach when she mentions my name, her voice brings a different feeling to me. What does she mean when she said she's the reason why I'm here? Where am I?" Harry thought

He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed with lots of wires connected on his body, on his chest, his head, and his wrists. He saw a girl leaning on his bed and he touch the girl's head

"She's familiar" he thought

He found his hand in hers he felt something in his stomach a tingling sensation that's familiar.

The girl lift up her head and he saw that the girl's beautiful and was shocked when she found him awake, she looks so beautiful but he didn't know her, her eyes are red and puffy tears started to fall from her eyes. "Harry you're awake truly that God can hear our prayers." Ginny said but Harry didn't recognize her. He stared at her with puzzled look. "I'll go get your mom" she said

"Her voice is familiar, but how? I never met her before" he thought

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Ginny started to walk outside the room with tears flowing from her eyes that surprised the others and made them gathered around her except Cho who left the hospital when she saw her

"What happened?" Lily asked Ginny everyone's eyes are on her waiting for her answer and they look curious

"He's awake" she said tears are started to flow from everyone's eye and this time these tears are made of joy. They called the doctor and check on Harry and said that he's already ok but needs to stay at the hospital for more few days for observations and the doctor allowed everyone inside the room.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Everyone gathered around his bed while Ginny was behind the crowd

"Harry what are you feeling?" Lily asked with James by her side

"Never better mom, dad" he replied and look at all the people around him

"Hey why are your eyes red and puffy did you all cried?" he asked everyone

"We got worried about you Harry you became unconscious for more than a week now, we thought you're going to die" Ginny said as she hold Harry's hand everyone nodded in agreement "but it doesn't matter anymore because you are here and alive" she added

Harry look at her looking puzzled "who are you?" he asked everyone was shocked by his question. Ginny immediately let go of his hand, and put her hand on her mouth because of shock

"You're kidding right?" she asked

"No I'm serious I haven't seen you before today, I know that you are the girl beside me but I don't know you, I'm serious" he replied Ginny just stared at him and in shock everyone are also in state of shock that no one dared to speak

"Son this is Ginny your girlfriend, she's the younger sister of Ron your best friend the youngest child of the Weasley family remember?" James said to his son Harry just stare at his dad

"How come that she'll be my girlfriend if I don't even know her and I've just seen her today" he asked Ginny couldn't take this anymore she couldn't hold her sobs anymore then he burst into tears then Harry's gaze turn to her. She's about to turn and walk away when Lily grabbed her arms

"Stay here Ginny" Lily said

"Harry stop it please. Stop playing. Look at her now tell me that you recognize her" Lily said as she pulled Ginny beside her and forced Harry to look at Ginny

"That's enough Mrs. Potter if he forgotten me, then fine I'm tired, I'm tired of fighting for him I want to rest" she said loud enough for everyone to hear "Ron I'll be waiting you in the car" she said then she turned around and started to walk away

"Hey do you know me?" Draco asked

"Draco Malfoy" he answered then he started to mention everyone's name

"Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, Emma Duerre, Zach Bolton, Troy Efron, Vanessa Montez, Gabriella Hudgens, Daniel Jacobs, Kathleen Wright, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Katie Bell, Katie Lee, Belle de Ciel, Anna Gonzales, Albin McLean, Luther Raynolds, Luna Lovegood, Lily Potter, James Potter did I miss someone who's here?" he recited everyone's name according to their position around his bed. Everyone's shock because he recognize everyone including Ginny's friends.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Everyone left Harry's room everyone had the same question in their minds, how come that he didn't recognize Ginny.

Harry's sleeping again Lily and James went to the doctor's office to know the real condition of Harry

"Harry can recognize us all except the girl who woke him up what happened to him?" Lily asked the doctor

"I don't know Mrs. Potter, perhaps he is suffering from mild amnesia" the doctor replied

"What's mild amnesia?" James asked

"It's like a real amnesia but the difference is that mild amnesia the person who is suffering from this forgets anything that he's been always thinking about before the accident or maybe this thing or human gave sorrows emotionally, or any reason for him to think only about her that's the reason why your son had forgotten the girl" the doctor stated and stared to Mr. and Mrs. Potter

"Was there any reason for your son to think about the girl he had forgotten? Do they have a relationship?" the doctor asked the Potters

"Well yeah, Ginny's his girlfriend before and they are obviously in love with each other but there's something that made the girl decide to broke up with my son, after their break up Harry became emotionally stressed and he's always thinking about the girl, Ginny didn't gave him any reason why she broke up with him that made him more depressed from the day Ginny broke up with him he started to become stressed, hot headed everything" Lily said

"Is there any possibility that my son will recover from this?" Lily asked worriedly

"His memories might comeback when he saw anything that will remind him of the things you want him to remember or this maybe permanent, no one knows" the doctor stated

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"I can't believe it" Ginny said as Ron drive to their home Ginny's in the passenger seat crying

"Me neither, what happened to him?" Ron asked

"I don't know Ron, I'm just talking to him and then I fell asleep beside him and he woke up and he woke me up by placing his hand on my head then I went out to announce that he's awake" Ginny said. They reach their home then she went straight to her room.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

A.N:

Hey guys I'm not a doctor and I am not sure about the name for the disease I mentioned here about the mild amnesia. I am not sure of term used. But I am sure that it's possible it happened to my brother when he had an accident and forgot about his girlfriend who broke up with her, she was the only one he didn't recognized and the doctor told us that it happen sometimes. Please review this chapter thanks. I'm sorry for some grammars because I don't use this language everyday. I'm using our native tongue.


	15. Fireproof and Flashback

_**Author's NOTE: **_

_**OKAY hello readers so I am so sorry because it took me four months updating this story. I am not abandoning this story what ever the others say. So I am back but not for long. Actually school has kept me busy and last two weeks I had a sem break and actually I am back to school now but I am now uploading the new chapters of my story, I got some time to update this and write more chapters even if I'm in school I always have my notebook with me. So here it is.**_

_**I need a beta please help!**_

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**Chapter 15: Fireproof and Flashback**

The following day didn't start like Ron expected, Ginny's cheerful although you can say that she cried herself to sleep last night this morning is different, he heard Ginny singing from her room unlike the past few weeks that he heard her cry early in the morning, this made him happy but also worried.

"Ron make it fast we're going to be late again if you don't hurry" Ginny yelled at her brother as she get inside their car

"Ginny are you alright?" Ron asked

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" she asked back she's still wearing her over large black shades to hide her red and puffy eyes

"Actually I'm worried about Harry and you" Ron stated

"Don't be everything will be alright, Harry's awake and away from death" Ginny replied

"Yeah, he's away from death" he whispered

"Ron, there are other things that we need to focus on like the upcoming championship game, I am the captain of the team I should be strong for them" she said

"I know that we will win Ginny"

"Of course" Ginny replied

They reached the school and everything went smooth for Ginny except when her friends ask her about Harry and when she found out that he knows Katie, Anna and Belle.

They are at the gym preparing for their practice, Ginny pulled her hair up and put bobby pins at her small hairs to secure them on place and to get them away from her face when they are practicing, Ginny became more and more confident about the upcoming championship game because of her team's performance at their practice, she noticed that everyone is supporting her, cooperating with her. Everyone in the varsity is giving her a sympathetic smile knowing what happened at the hospital. Everyone were also amazed on her performance and her moves they thought that she was not affected on what happened at the hospital but what they didn't know that it's killing her inside. She just hide it and don't want to show it to anyone, she don't want to look pity.

Ginny's at their quarters when her phone rings and saw Harry's number flashing on the screen.

She was surprised that she didn't hesitate to answer it

"Hello Harry?" she answered excitedly

"Hello Ginny" the man on the other line said but that was not Harry its James his dad

"Oh Mr. Potter uhm what's..." she's not sure what to say

"Ginny please come to the hospital right now are you free?" he asked

"Yes sir I'll just take a shower and I'll go there after" she said

"Ok Ginny thank you"

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

Ginny came to the hospital running and found Lily and James at the visitor's area

"Hi James, Lily" she greeted "Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Ginny we need to talk" Lily said then she pulled her in a corner and tells her everything that has been told to them by the doctor regarding the situation of Harry and Ginny understand it all.

Ginny entered Harry's room to talk with him but unfortunately he's asleep so Ginny just left the food she prepared for him at the bedside table, its a carbonara with a lot of bacons and melted cheese on top of it Harry's favorite.

He needs to stay at the hospital for few more days the doctor said that he can play on the championship game that made her happy and will made the team happy.

Lily and James drove Ginny to their home and when they are still in the car on the road way back home Lily and James keep on telling her that there is nothing to worry about Harry because for sure he will remember her after few more days or a month, they give her everything that they know that she will need especially encouragements, they really want Ginny for their only son not just because she's the only daughter of the Weasley Family who are dear to their hearts, but also because Ginny's different from all the girls who got crazy over their son, and also they want their son to marry a red head too like Lily, in other words Ginny was treated well by Lily and James whenever she's at the Potters she's treated like a princess by Lily and James, so this made her more confident about Harry. When James found out the real reason why Ginny broke up with his son she became more important to them knowing that there is someone who can give up anything for others, and found out the she was so selfless, she's willing to let go of the only thing that can make her happy for the sake of others, which is one of the standards in choosing someone to love and to be with forever.

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

Ginny got home and tell Ron that Harry will be able to play at the championship game that made her brother really happy, and made him announced it immediately to the other members of the team.

"So how's Harry Gin? Have you talked with him?" Ron questioned Ginny while he is watching a movie called fireproof while Ginny's preparing their dinner

"No, but I saw him he's asleep when I arrived at the hospital" Ginny replied

"Do you think he can recognize you now?" he asked

"Not yet, his mom said that the doctor told them that he's suffering from an unusual kind of amnesia where he will not be able to remember the one he's always thinking about and I hope that's the reason why Harry do not remember me, his memory may be back or maybe not" she said

"Aw Gin don't think about that surely he will remember you soon" Ron said with sympathy

"Yeah sure her mom told me that we will work on this together they will help me to remember by him" Ginny said as she brought the carbonara at the living room and sat beside his brother

"So what's the movie about?" she asked

"It's about husband and wife who are planning to get a divorce but the man didn't want it so now he's winning the trust of her wife again" Ron said

"Sounds interesting" she said and they together watched the movie

The movie ends and they both headed to their own rooms but Ginny couldn't get over the movie there are several lines in the movie that made an impact to her like "You never leave your partner! Especially in a fire!" she taught that she should not leave Harry especially now in his situation, he might not be in fire but it's like he's in fire because of amnesia. Another "a woman's like a rose; if you treat her right, she'll bloom, if you don't, she'll wilt. "And "Fireproof doesn't mean the fire will never come. It means when the fire comes that you will be able to withstand it. " Thinking about this quote Ginny realized that she and Harry didn't became fireproof when the fire got them the fire in their lives are the trials they suffered including Cho Chang and this amnesia. ""Fireproof" does not mean there will never be problems. It means that when there are problems, you will be able to stop them from hurting your relationship." she taught because of this she decided that she should do everything to get him again just like the man in the movie who did everything just to win the heart of the one he loves again, she hoped that one day their love story will end just like what happened in the movie.

The next day became the same for Ginny and Ron and the team everything went well the classes no Cho Chang in the milieu the practice became smooth which made the basketball and volleyball team confident the two teams have new tactics to outwit the opponents.

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**At the Hospital**

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked Harry

"I'm fine mum, like no damage done" he replied

"Do you remember why you are here?" she asked

"Actually no, can you tell me why?" he said

"The only thing I know is that you are at the gym practicing for the upcoming championship game and you had a heart attack you collapsed your hit the solid ground and your friends brought you at the clinic but the school nurse sent you here and you went into a heart surgery" she explained

"Ahh, mum can I ask you something?" he said

"Anything"

"The girl with red hair the day I woke up, who is she?" he asked

"She's special to you" Lily said with a sad smile "She's your girlfriend ex girlfriend actually but she did that because of a noble purpose because of that I loved her even more" she added

"Girlfriend? All I know is that I do not have one, I cannot remember that I courted her how come that she will be my girlfriend? I do not have a single memory with her I don't feel any connection with her. Are you sure she's my girlfriend? Did I courted her?" he said with a puzzled look

"Yes you did, you courted her you brought her in our home several times" his mother replied with a smile as she remember the first time he brought her to their home she's so shy

"Why are you smiling?" He asked

"Nothing I just remember the two of you when you are together at home the first time you brought her and the other time when you tried to bake some cakes both of you are fooling around and the kitchen became a mess" she said

**(Flashback)**

"Mum look who is with me" Harry announced when they reached the Potter's manor

"Ginny glad too see you again, what are those?" Lily asked as she reach for the girl and gave her a kiss on her cheek and reach for the bags of groceries in her hand

"Ingredients for cakes Mrs. Potter, Harry wants to bake a cake" she said

"Call me auntie Ginny" she said as she smile on her

"Ok uh Auntie" she said then they both headed to the kitchen. Lily helped them to prepare some ingredients and bowls and left them and went outside and to the attic because she feels that she's intruding

The moment she left the two "Hey" Ginny said annoyed because Harry threw a handful of flour to her hair

"Why? Are you going to cry?" Harry teased

"No take this Harry" Ginny said as spread some flour with butter to his face

"Hey stop it" Harry said warningly

"What will you do?" Ginny asked

"Just wait miss when I get this thing off of my face I'll kill you" he said

"Oh no poor boy he will kill the one he loves just because she spread flour on his face" Ginny said in baby voice as she turned her back to him.

"Ginny!" he called then she turned around and duck just in time because an egg is heading towards her direction then the egg landed on their carpet

"Uh oh" they both said

"That's your fault miss" he said

"How come? Who was the one who threw the egg?" she said "That's you Potter" she added

"Hey if you don't duck that will not happen" he argued

"You think so?" she said with a mad voice

"Yeah" he said

She turned around and took off her apron and started to walk towards the door, Harry realized that she took it seriously so he ran after her and grab her arms and made her look at him "Hey Gin that's a joke" he said.

"I don't want to do anything with you anymore Harry" Ginny said in a serious tone as she look on Harry's eye straight, he became shock their relationship couldn't end just like that and just because of the egg

"Hey no way, you can't do that" he said

"Actually I can" she said as she tried to get his hands off of her, and when she did she walk again towards the door but Harry caught her again

"Ginny no don't leave me, I love you" he said

"I know but I don't want to do anything with you anymore, get someone who's not like a baby then I'll go find another for me" she said

"You'll go to Albin I know" he said

"Yeah right" she said as opened the door

"Gin please" he said with a sad desperate voice then he walk closer to her and enclosed her with his arms, Ginny turned to face him and saw that he's so sad and about to broke down and Ginny laughs like crazy

"What's funny?" he asked

"Your face is priceless" she said between her laughs "I'm not going to leave you just because of the egg" she said as she put his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him

"You're going to pay for that" Harry said as he realized what happened

"Catch me if you can" Ginny said when Harry take his arms of her and she run to the kitchen while Harry's following her they rounded the table Harry's determined to get her and she's determined not to got by him, she rested for a while she didn't noticed that he's just behind her she squealed loud when he got her and he tickle her on her sides that made her laugh loud which he really love. "Please stop Harry I can't breathe" she said then Harry suddenly stop both of them panting

"Hey you didn't mean what you said earlier did you?" he asked worriedly

"Which part?" she asked still catching her breathe

"That you will go to Albin when you leave me" he said

"Uhm I'm going to think about" she said as she look at his face who still look worried

"Uh Ginny" he said who sounds pleasing her

"I said I'm going to think about it" she said as she shot her a dangerous look then she stand up and laugh again started to walk away from Harry "Of course that's a joke love" she said

"Giiiinnnyyyy" Harry said loud enough with a threatening sound that made Ginny run away from him, they are not alone but where his mother now she doesn't know what's happening at the kitchen. Ginny ran to the living room to hide from Harry but she stepped on something that made her fall backwards.

"There you are" Harry said when he saw her lying on the carpet, he leaned down and tickle her again and then he help her to stand and she pulled him too so he'll be suffering from her hands. Harry fell on top of her "What will you do missy?" he asked "Harry when I got up I'm telling you I'll kill you" she said warningly then didn't notice that he's on top of her then he rolled his eyes and was about to tickle her again but she's laughing before he put his hands on her side again. He caught her eyes "emerald to caramel" then he realized that he's on top of her then he became serious and locked his eyes on hers then Ginny also realized that he was on her so she stops laughing. Harry leaned his face closer to hers they were just one inch apart their noses are brushing he took Ginny's hand and was surprised that her hands fitted in his. He leaned closer and seen Ginny closed her eyes and "I'm home" someone announced from the front door then they broke apart and found out that James just arrived "Urgh mood breaker" he muttered to himself and they he was found by his dad helping Ginny to stand.

"What are you two doing there?" he asked suspiciously

"Nothing dad you came, as you can see I'm helping her to stand" he said

"Well I guess I just arrived on time before the two of you do something that needs a parental guidance" James answered teasing the two

"Oh please dad, here at the living room?" he said she saw Ginny blushing

"So what's the meaning of what I've seen then?" he asked with the same tone that is now more convince because of Ginny

"Uhm Mr. Potter we are not doing anything wrong, he's just helping me to stand when you came I fell backwards when I stepped on something" she said

"Ok I have nothing to say then seeing that the two of you are defending each other" James said leaving the two teens that are now scarlet red

"I think we should bake now" Ginny said and they started to bake the cake and it was perfect

**(End of flashback)**

"I hope you are saying the truth mum" Harry said "But I think that will be useless because you said that she's my ex" he added

"I can prove it dear" she said

"How?"

"I have my own way" she said

"Okay"

"I got to go now dear I have to cook" Lily said Harry just nodded. Who is thinking about the girl in his dreams, whose face is blurred so she's really unrecognizable?

"Who was that girl in my dream? Why am I chasing her, she's different from the others especially when she speaks my name it sounds so different, so sweet, it's like coming from the lips of an angel that makes me weak whenever I hear her speak my name? I should go and look for that girl" he thought. He drowned himself at the memory of his dream the day he woke up he fell in love with the girl with a blurred face. He keeps on thinking about the girl that he didn't notice that he fell asleep.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**AN:**

Yeah right I know that this chapter is boring uhm I'm currently having a writers block hahaha...

I really don't know what to do about Harry and Ginny hehehe...

I'll try my best to finish this story in a good way hahaha...


	16. Only Reminds me of You

**Author's Note:**

Okay here I am again guys begging you to be my beta please I know that I am not that good in English please do understand hehehe! I am really using our native tongue.

Well please read and review this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE!

I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY!

* * *

Of course I am here to update the story to give the joy of my readers (hehehe) I mean to give the request of the reviewers of this story, after reading this chapter may I ask you again to **PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER SO I'LL KNOW IF I SHOULD STILL CONTINUE THIS STORY OR ABANDON IT!**

I do not own the characters just the story.

Please Read and Review

I don't own the songs too!

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Chapter 16: Only reminds me of You**

**

* * *

**

Days passed and today's the last day of Harry in the hospital the championship is just five days from now, Ron's birthday is just three days from now of course he will be attending the party which will be held at the Weasley Manor. Since this is his last day at the hospital he decided to walk around before he leaves.

"Hi are you a patient here?" a voice from his back asked

"Yes and I will be discharge this day" he answered as he turned around

"Really well that's good" said the girl with red flaming hair and chocolate eyes

"So what happened to you?" she asked

"Uhm I don't think that we should be talking do I know you?" he asked

"No but I can introduce myself" she said

"Ok"

"I am Grace Anne White. Grace for short" she said "Now that you know me may I know your name?" she asked

"I'm Harry" he said

"So Harry why are you here what happened to you?" she asked

"Heart attack, you?" he simply answered

"I had a car accident with my boyfriend, I survived but he died" she said

"That's sad" he commented

"Yeah but that's life God can take it whenever He wants everything is unsure" she said sadly

"I think I got to go now" Harry said

"Hey can we stay in touch?" she asked as she handed him her mobile

"Ok" he said as he put his number in her phone

"So when will you be discharge?" she asked

"Today" he simply answered

"I will be discharge today too" she said

"Ok I think I'll go back to my room" he said and turned around with a slight smile on his lips, he cannot deny that this Grace is beautiful

Grace look at her with a wicked grin

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~

* * *

**

The news spread at the school about Harry and his friends have decided to go and visit him after school.

So after school they went to the Potter's Manor and Lily announced that she will give a small party for Harry the tomorrow.

"Ginny you should be there" Lily said Ginny didn't answer

"I don't think he wants to see me tomorrow" Ginny replied

"Don't worry you will be my guest and not his" she said

"Okay" she said then she gave her a peck on the cheek

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**(The next day)**

Ginny and the other varsity members went to them and were greeted by James and Lily.

"Hi Ginny I'm glad you're here" Lily greeted

"I'm glad too but I don't think that Harry will be glad to see me" she replied

"Hey don't think like that we are on your side" Lily said as she pointed to James and her then James nodded at her

"Thanks" she simple said then she followed the others inside

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

They are having fun at the pool area when someone pressed the doorbell

Ginny volunteered to open the door and to her surprise she saw almost herself at the other side of the door, same hair, same body, same height, except the eyes for the girl who's standing before her have dark brown eyes or maybe chocolate eyes, she stand in awe, the girl stared at her with the same expression.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked

"I'm Grace" she said as she take Ginny's hand and shook it

"What can I do for you?" Ginny asked

"Harry asked me to come to this party where is he?" Grace asked

"Yes he's at the..."

"Hi Grace I'm glad you came" Harry said as she approach the two girls

"Harry" the girl said and gave Harry a peck on the cheek

"Who is she?" Grace asked as she gestured to Ginny

"She's Ginny, sister of my best friend" he said as he placed his hand on the back of Grace and led he to the pool area Ginny was left near the front door with shocked expression

"Yeah right, I'm just the sister of his best friend that's all I think I should give up and let go" she said to herself as she started to walk back to the pool area again.

She found Harry introducing the girl with her to everyone and the varsity team looks shocked and looks at Ginny when she arrived at the area.

"Who's that sis?" Ron asked

"I don't know Ron do you think I have an idea who's that girl?" she replied obviously mad

"Yay Gin, honestly when I saw the girl earlier I thought it was you" he said and the others agreed

"You look a bit like her Gin" Daniel said

Ginny nodded and just stay where she is "I know actually I was also shocked when I opened the door and saw her standing jus before me" she simply whispered. She watch the two having a good time as they sat beside the pool Harry and Grace are playing with the water and the girl just dumped his clothes with water and their voices filled the whole area because everyone fell silent when they saw how Harry and the girl.

"You're going to pay for this miss" Harry said as the girl started to run away from Harry and rounded the pool

"No you won't catch me" the girl replied, Ginny just watched the two chasing each other and suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she walk to Ron and wrapped her arms around him and she rested her head on his chest trying to ignore the voices of the two "Ron I want to go home I cannot stay here anymore" she said between her sobs, everyone heard her except the two who are still chasing each other, everyone's eyes got misty at the voice of Ginny crying her feelings can be felt by the others. "Honesty I'd rather to see Cho with him than that girl" she said again

"Gin let's go home" Ron whispered she nodded he just settled her first in one of the chairs first.

"Mates, I need to bring Ginny home now she's just getting more upset at the sight of the two" Ron said to everyone with sad voice

"Yeah right Ron I think you should get her out of here now and we'll leave too after few minutes I can't take the scene anymore" Daniel and Kathleen answered

"Ron take me with you I want to go home too" Hermione said

"Ok" he said then he went back to Ginny and led her out of the pool area and went to the main floor to get to the front door

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Harry?" Ron asked Hermione

"No need Ron" she said and as they entered the main room they heard a loud squealed from a girl Ron and Hermione turned around to see what happened Ginny didn't she already knew what had happened Harry caught the girl and now he's tickling her.

Ginny left Ron and Hermione who are watching the two and walk through the front door

"Where are you going?" Lily asked before she grabs the doorknob, she tried to calm herself and weep her tears first before answering

"I'm going home Mrs. Potter, I have another stuffs to do at home" she said plainly

"Why are you calling me Mrs. Potter again?" she asked as she walks towards Ginny. She didn't answer.

"Ginny what's the problem?" she asked. She have not yet seen the girl that came so she's still clueless on what's happening, still Ginny didn't replied but she turned and wrapped her arms around Lily and cry on her shoulders.

"SShhhh Ginny tell me what happened? Don't worry about Harry if that's bothering you, he will remember you soon, I filled his room with memorabilias" she said

"I don't think that he will need those and I don't think that he still wants to remember his past because he already has a new one" Ginny replied

"What do you mean?" she asked and then she heard a scream of delight from the pool area and seen that the varsity team are all silent just watching someone, so she decided to see what's happening and walk to the pool area, Ginny opened the door and walked out the manor, Lily had seen his son on top of the girl she just seen today tickling her on her sides. The varsity saw Lily's arrival they just kept silent Ron and Hermione followed Ginny outside.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**(Harry's POV)**

I'm chasing this girl I just met yesterday I really don't know why I just feel that I used to be like this with someone who has red hair and this girl has red hair, I remeber my dream before I woke up it's almost like this I'm chasing a red headed girl with brown eyes but her face is blurred.

**(End of Harry's POV)**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"What's going on here?" she asked loud enough for the two to hear and to stop. Harry and Grace stopped and look at Lily

"Who are you?" Lily asked the girl

"Who are you too?" The girl asked back with an unwanted manner which made the others gasp

"Manners" Lily said

"Watch your manners too" replied the girl

"What? Do you know me?" Lily asked

"No and I don't care who are you, uhm maybe you are the mother of the other girl here you have the same shade of hair" Grace replied which made the others to whisper

"For your information I live here and I am the mother of the young man next to you miss" Lily said with a higher pitch of voice as she cross her arms to her chest which means she's really angry then James descended from the stairs and joined Lily at the pool area

"Hey what's happening here?" he ask Lily

"James, your son brought a girl with no manners here at home" Lily answered him without getting her eyes from the girl

"But Lily that's Ginny" James said

"Look at her closer, looks can be deceiving James" at this James took a second look at the girl she taught was Ginny and realized that it wasn't Ginny.

"I thought she's..." "Ginny I know" Lily cut him.

"Actually James if I didn't see Ginny near the front door before I went here I will actually think that it was Ginny who's flirting with your son" Lily said obviously angry and just trying to calm herself, still not taking off her eyes from the girl, who's acting like a princess, and acting like she's innocent as she roll her eyes from time to time.

"I'm not doing anything bad" the girl said

"What?" Lily said the varsity team just watches the scene they all look scared because they had never seen Lily before like this

"Uhm Mrs. Potter it's getting late I think we are going home and we think that we shouldn't be here" Draco said then the others said "Yeah" in agreement and started to gather their things

"No. No one is going out from here. You should hear what I have to say and besides you are the ones who heard this girl earlier, you are the ones who heard her shout at me, the ones who can prove that she did something wrong" Lily declared like a queen "Understood?" she added as she look at the varsity players who looks really scared

"Yes" they all answered in chorus

"Good and I want you to inform Ginny about what had happen and what will happen today" she said again as she fix her eyes on Grace again

"So Miss what's your name?" she asked for the second time

"Grace Anne Wood" the girl replied who cowered before the Lily's eyes

"Wow now you are very polite?" Lily said as she raised one of her brows "So why are you here?" she asked

"I invited her mum" Harry speak for the first time since his mum caught her

"Ah you invited her huh, so when and where did you meet her?" Lily asked

"Ah uhm, ye... yes... yesterday at the ho... hospital" he stuttered

"What? You just met her yesterday and you invited her in our home today?" she shrieked in anger

"You" she pointed at the girl "What kind of girl are you? You just met my son yesterday and now you are his home?" Lily said

"I think I should go now" she said

"Yeah you must go now and I don't want to see you again" Lily said then the girl got out from the house Harry tried to go after her but James stopped him.

"Honestly I'd rather want to see you with Cho Chang or Romilda Vane than to see you with that girl" Lily said to his son

"Mum you are not the one who will decide about this I have my own mind and I'm at the right age to decide on this" Harry yelled at Lily and walk passed them

"Hey you have no right to yell at your mother especially that you are still living here in our home" James said with a voice higher than his as he grabbed Harry's arm

"Apologize to your mom" he commanded the varsity players are still there with eyes looking on their feet they feel that they really should not be there.

"I'm sorry mum" he said then he shoved his dad's hand then he headed back to his room

"Uhm Mrs. Potter I think we should go now and its getting late we have classes tomorrow" Vanessa said

"Ok you may go now and I'm sorry for what happened" Lily said then she hugged everyone.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**(Ginny's POV)**

What do they think they're doing? Being sweet in front of us? I know that I do not have any right to complain I mean Harry and I are not together he's not my boyfriend, I'm not his girlfriend, meaning I should not be jealous but I can't because its killing me whenever I saw him look at that girl the way he used to do to me. It's like I'm being stabbed by a knife several times in my chest. Honestly it will be better if he's with Cho than that red headed girl.

**(End of Ginny's POV)**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"Ginny are you alright?" Ron asked her as he drove them home, she didn't replied

"Ginny" Hermione repeated as she pokes her at her side

"Yes?" she answered who looked surprised

"Are you alright?" she repeated

"Yeah and why wouldn't I?" she replied as she took her phone and pretended to text someone

"Well I don't think you're okay" Ron said

"Whatever" she said then they reach their home and Hermione decided to stay with them

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**(Harry's POV)**

I'm here in my room filled with pictures of mine with the girl I saw that day when I woke up, they say that she's my girl before, before she broke up with me. Looking at our photos I really don't feeling anything about her, it feels like she's a stranger to me, my mind and my heart couldn't recognize her. Earlier today I saw her again at the party I stared at her but still I didn't recognize her how come that she became my girl?

When I look at her there is something that I remember, the thing is that I really don't remember what it is, my mind could not perceive it. Should I really need to remember what it is?

(**End of Harry's POV)**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"Mum I'm really sorry for what I've done earlier today it is not my intention to yell at you it just happened" Harry said as he went down at the kitchen for dinner

"I do not dwell on the past" Lily simply answered then she looks down at her food again. He didn't speak again their dinner became the most silent dinner ever. James couldn't defend his son because he knew that it's his son's fault.

"I'm going to school tomorrow I need to catch up and I will play in the championship game this weekend" Harry stated

"I'm not the one who will decide on that, that's your heart, your life and you have your own mind and you are at the right age to decide on that" Lily said then she stood up and placed her plate on the sink

"James I'll be in our room just call me when you're done with your food" Lily said as she headed to their bedroom

"What's up with mum?" Harry asked his dad

"Why don't you figure it out by yourself Harry?" James said

"So you're also mad?" he asked

"I don't know, I was offended because of your actions earlier, you are acting strange because of that girl? Harry you just met her yesterday and you brought her here today? What do you think your mom would feel? I didn't raise you like that did I? Think about the things you have done son" James said as he stood up and placed his plate at the sink and left his son."

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**(At The Weasleys)**

Hermione and Ron are at the kitchen preparing for dinner Hermione will stay with them for the night because Ron asked her, because of Ginny she really needs a companion someone who will understand her situation, not because he didn't understand the situation but Ginny needs someone like her a girl.

Ginny sat at the living room with her new guitar which was given to her by her friends Albin, Luther, Anna, Katie and Belle for her birthday, and started to play the guitar the sound that came from it sounds sad then she began to sing as she plays her guitar

I see you, beside me

It's only a dream

A vision of what used to be

The laughter, the sorrow

Pictures in time

Fading to memory

How could I ever let you go?

Is it too late to let you know?

"Who's that?" Hermione asked Ron

"That's Ginny she used to play her guitar and sing whenever she feels bad and sad its a way of expressing herself and her feelings just try to the song she's singing" Ron whispered then Hermione listened to her

I try to run from your side

But each place I hide

It only reminds me of you

When I turn out all the lights

Even the night

It only reminds me of you

"Wow Ron I think she was really hurt I can feel her emotions in her song" Hermione said

"You're wrong she was not hurt" Ron replied

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked who looks astonished

"She was not hurt because until now she's still hurting" he replied "You had no idea Hermione I can hear her cry every night from the day she broke up with him till last night and today" Ron said

"But she looks..."

"Okay I know, she's just forcing herself to smile, to be cheerful" Ron said

"I thought she's okay because of her performance in volleyball" Hermione

"No" he simply said

Ginny's playing another song called Old friend but sang just a portion of it "Yes, I've tried to live my life without you

Knowing I had lost my closest friend

And though I'm feeling low from time to time

Knowing I will never find the kind of love I had when you were mine" then she stopped and went to the kitchen

"Hi so what's for dinner?" she asked them with a cheerful voice

Hermione look at her and saw that she's smiling at them "Peanut Curry and Rice" Hermione replied

"Sounds delicious" Ginny commented

"Of course" Hermione replied then they ate while joking Ginny joined them and they talked about the upcoming championship game Ginny joined the conversation like she has no problem but deep inside she's bleeding hard, she doesn't want her brother to worry about her so she forces her self to smile even though its hard

"So Ginny are you coming to school tomorrow?" Hermione asked

"Of course we have an exam tomorrow and we need to practice more" she replied

"Yeah right we should practice really hard I heard that our opponents are "The Giants from King's Cross University" Hermione stated

"No way are you serious Hermione?" Ron gasped

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Ginny asked

"Sis the giants are known to be strong and they are the champions in their area they will not be called as "The Giants" without reason they are very strong" Ron replied

"So you're saying what?"

"We need to double time if we really want to win against them if you want Harry to be yours again" Hermione said

"I don't' think Cho is the enemy here anymore, Mione, Ron, I haven't seen her this past few days and she stopped bullying me" Ginny replied

"Yeah right you need to worry about Grace White, Gin you look a bit like her" Hermione said

"I know" she said

"Ginny what if Harry didn't recover anymore? No offence" he whispered

"I will not be true to myself if I say that I am not affected because I will be greatly affected, if he didn't recognize me anymore maybe I just give up and let go of him, why? Because that's love, its patient, kind, it does not envy, it's not selfish, and it does not boast it is not rude it never fails. All I know is that I will wait for Harry patiently although it is really hard for me to see him with other girls. I know that the day will come that his heart and brain or his hypothalamus will recognize me" they all laugh because of hypothalamus "If not I will just let him go because love is not selfish. I will not be old maid because of him Ron, I know that there are guys out there who wanted to be with me" Ginny added

"Yeah right sis Albin for instance" Ron said sarcastically then they laugh

"He's nice" Hermione commented

"Yes Hermione he's nice, handsome, gentleman, my shoulder to cry on, I can lay my back on him" Ginny said then they all laugh "but..."

"He's not Harry and no one can replace him" Ron said

"That's enough Ron, I think I should wash these dishes then we rest we have classes tomorrow, Mione you can stay in my room" Ginny said the two headed to the living room then they when Ginny's done they all headed to their respective rooms.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**A.N:**

I know that this chapter is boring I'm so sorry because I really don't know what to do hahaha...

Harry's being hard headed hahaha

Honestly I really don't know what to do with this extra girl now hehe...

Sorry for the grammatical errors.

uhm I think readers that's it for now I really don't know when to update this story but I have three more chapters that are ready to be uploaded I'm just checking the spellings of the words. I am also a bit busy this time because I am back to school...

I think the end of the story is near but I am not sure of that, I am also thinking about its sequel, or probably not too sequel haha I mean not too related to this story...

I am really enjoying this, I mean writing!

**_~*~Thank You please review~*~_**


	17. FEAR

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing here especially the characters from the famous novel of JK Rowling.

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**Author's Note:**

Okay! Hello readers I am here again of course to update this story!

I was glad because I got lots of reviews from the previous chapters!

Hey! Here's a promise if I got more reviews, I will update this sooner than I have decided.

**Don't be mad I know I am not good in grammar but I made sure that I did everything I can.**

**SO PLEASE I NEED A BETA!**

**PLEASE RECOMMEND SOMEONE**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE!**

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**Chapter 17:** **F**antasized **E**xperiences **A**ppearing **R**eal

The volleyball and the basket ball team are doing double time in their practices; the championship game is just two days from now. Honestly Albin, the new captain of the basketball team doesn't want Harry to play at the championship because he just undergone from an operation, he thinks that it will not be good for Harry's health if he will join them at the big day, but Harry insisted so all of them just agreed. The volleyball team is still under their new captain's leadership Ginny she had decided to take the position again but still Emma's on her side to guide her and substitute whenever she's not around or not in the mood.

"Ginny I think we need to rest, the other players are obviously exhausted, we cannot proceed remember the law of repetition?" Emma said to Ginny panting

"Okay Emma let's take a 30 minutes break, I know what the law says" Ginny replied then she announced that they will be having a thirty minutes break then some of them sat at the bleachers to relax some went to the quarters to change their shirts.

"So captain after all our practices and sacrifices do you think we will be able to win this game?" Gab asked

"Gab how will be able to win this fight, this championship game if you are negative?" she replied

"So you're really thinking that we will be able to defeat the "The Giants?" I've seen their games and they are great" Gab said

"Tell me Gab are you afraid of facing the giants?" Ginny asked as she looked on Gab's eyes

"Honestly it is one of my greatest fear Gin, they are brutal they are bigger, yes I'm scared, I'm afraid, I'm doubting, then can break our bones if they wish" Gab said

"Well I think this will be the right time for you to face your fear, do you think we will allow them to play brutally?" Ginny asked "Of course not" she answered her own question

"So what are we going to do to outwit them?" she asked

"Gabby you are more experienced than I am" Ginny replied

"Hey I'm not the only one who's afraid in facing that team, we all were, if you haven't seen them play then I suggest to watch one of their games I have a copy of it in my mobile" Gab said

"I think we need to gather at the quarters to have a word" Ginny said then she called the whole volleyball team and gathered them at their quarters

**(At the Quarters)**

"Team, gather around here please" Ginny said as she entered the room and made the members to sit in front of her

"So I gathered you to give some encouragement, maybe you're thinking that I was the one who needs encouragement here because of what happened to my life, but I say no! My main concern for now is the team, the game not my love life" Ginny said then all the team nodded

"I heard that most of you are afraid of the upcoming championship game was that true?" she asked then the whole team just looked at their feet and nodded

"So you feared our opponent "The Giants" Gab said they are brutal, I know that Cho told me. Team, are you thinking that we cannot defeat them?" Ginny asked

"A bit" Luna whispered

"Why?" she asked

"I think you know why captain" she replied

"Because they are bigger, stronger and brutal?" she asked

"Yes" they all replied

"So that's the reason why you are afraid of them, that's the reason some of us here feared them?" she asked in a calm voice then the members just nodded

"Let's say they are "The Giants" and you say they were not called by that without any reason right?" Ginny said, as she takes a look on the faces of her team mates everyone nodded

"So if they are "The Giants" who are we again?" she asked

"Red Lions" replied her team mates

"That's it we are the LIONS" Ginny scanned the room once again and smiled

"So what's your point here Ginny?" Anna asked

"Simple" she smiled again

"The GIANTS are just fictional characters while the LIONS are real" she said

"What I am trying to say here girls, is that you are afraid of something that came from fictions while we the LIONS are real creatures, the LIONS in kingdom animalia are also called "KING" we are the king or in our case queens here in this championship game, the lions are the leaders are the greatest not the giants that came from fictional stories whose role is to scare the ones who are smaller than them, and that is the exact things that is happening to you. In this game we should show them who we really are, we need to show that we are not JUST THE LIONS we need to show them that WE ARE THE LIONS" Ginny finished her speech and seeing her team mates expressions she now knew that they got what she want them to get.

"Team we are here for one reason and that is to win the game, if we are too afraid to face them? What I'm saying is we need to face our **FEAR** to overcome it. My brother Charlie told me once that fear is just an illusion, what we fear is just an illusion he once given me an acronym about fear **F**antasized **E**xperiences **A**ppearing **R**eal" Ginny said

"Ok those giants are just our illusion team so I think we will be able to win, if they became brutal, then we will play their game. There is no way for us to be outwitted we're all in this together" Vanessa said

"So are you ready for another round of game?" Emma asked the team

"Yes" they all said then they chanted "What team?" one said then the others answered "Red Lions" they kept on chanting till they reached the volleyball court, Ginny saw the basketball players are on the bleachers, Albin their captain is standing in front of them and he looks like he's encouraging the whole team too just like what she did.

They reached the volleyball court and positioned themselves for another practice and it went better than their previous practices which made everyone confident, then the other players requested for another game so Ginny gave what they want but her focus was disturbed when she saw a black headed and a red headed woman standing at the gate of the gym and realized that the black headed girl is Cho and the girl beside her is Grace White the new girl of his ex boyfriend, the two looks arguing and she swear that she saw Cho at the corner of her eye raised her hand and was about to slap the girl, but Grace grabbed her hand that made Cho more irritated and she walked passed her and Grace laughs at her. Cho made her way to the bleachers between the basketball and volleyball court to watch the practice of the teams. Harry's playing when the red headed girl ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, this made Ginny lose her concentration totally and made Cho stand. Ginny didn't see the ball coming on her direction because her focus shifted on the scene that's happening at the basketball court that she hadn't blocked the ball it landed to her face again which made her fall to the ground and growl (loud enough to get the attention of everyone) not because of pain caused the ball but also for what she saw at the basketball court which made the players stop.

"Hey are you alright?" Katie asked her as she helps her to stand

"Yeah I was just... distracted" she said as she fixes her eyes on Harry and the girl

"Distracted by what?" Katie asked as she follow Ginny's eye and saw that a red headed girl is kissing Harry, Cho who's at the bleachers looked surprised too. The whole team looked at the basketball court and seen what's happening and the other basketball players look at Ginny they seems to be waiting for Ginny to run to Harry and pull the girl but she didn't, instead she told the team to line up again and have one more round, the team didn't ask her any question they just complied on her request.

They had another game but this is different Ginny played in a different way her team mates cowered before her eyes, she seemed to be different, it's like playing with a monster, yes she became brutal, she yelled at her team mates when they didn't got the ball. Her voice is like a thunder inside the gym actually the basketball team also cowered before her.

"Oh no she's like a monster again" Kathleen whispered to Gabriella

"Yeah she got furious because of the girl who kissed Harry if I were her maybe I will be more brutal if I saw Zach kissing another girl" Vanessa joined the conversation of the two. They are lucky Ginny couldn't hear them because she's on the other side of the court

"But this is okay for me because she's giving us an overview on what our opponent will be like" Kathleen commented again

"Yeah right" the two said

"Ron your sister is dangerous you know?" Draco said to Ron as they watch Ginny

"Sure mate especially when she's upset" Ron replied then they laugh

"I really don't understand the girls one moment they are sweet later they are like monsters" Draco said

"That's true just look at my sister" Ron said again and they laugh

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

Ginny sat in front of the locker shower room looking terrified and sorry her team mates are still silent before her.

"Uhm team I'm sorry for what I've done at our last game" Ginny said "I was just..."

"Ginny that's alright we understand" Emma said as she place her hand on her shoulder

"Yes Gin that's alright actually you just given us an overview on what it's like to compete with the giants" Vanessa said then they all laugh

"They will be more brutal I guess" Ginny said

"Before I forgot, today is Ron's birthday and he will be having a party this night everyone's invited so who's in?" she asked then all of the players raised their hands

"Okay the more the merrier" Ginny said "Bring your swim suits the party will be pool party obviously" she said then they all laugh.

**(At the Boys quarters)**

"Wow Ron your sister is like a monster" Harry said

"Yes mate especially when she's upset" Ron replied

"I think she just given her team an overview on what's going to happen this weekend" Daniel commented

"Well that is also what I'm thinking" he said

"Hey don't tell me that you forgotten that it's my birthday today" Ron said

"Of course not were just waiting for you to announce it" Draco said

"So where's the party?"

"At home pool party mates don't forget to bring your swimming trunks" he said

"Is this a bachelor's party or not?" Draco asked

"No, the volleyball team will be there too and some of our classmates everyone's welcome here, even Ginny's friends are welcome" he said

"Pool party so meaning the girls will be in their swim suits?" Dan asked

"Sure mate" Ron answered (the others cheered)

"I don't think that Kathleen will wear swim suits" Daniel said

"Why not?"

"That's just my opinion and I never seen her before wear something sexy since our childhood" Dan said

"I think can make a way for that, she won't allow her not to wear a swimsuit" Ron said

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

"So a pool party huh?" Kathleen said "Do we need to wear swimsuits?" she asked

"Of course dear this is a night swimming party so we should wear swimsuits or bikini" Ginny said

"But I don't wear those" Kathleen said

"Why not? Wow Kath are you shy because of your body? I think its perfect when you wear a swimsuit, Dan will like it" Ginny said and Kathleen blushed

"You think so?" she asked

"Yes of course"

"But I don't have one of those swimming suits" she whispered

"Don't worry me neither, so I think we have to buy one and don't worry I'll buy another for you consider it as a gift" Ginny said

"Thanks" Kathleen said

"Gals, the party starts at 7 in the evening I meet me by 6:30 at home and Kathleen and I have another business to do" Ginny said as she and Kathleen walked out from their quarters

"Ginny" someone called and her and saw that it was Cho

"Kathleen, wait for me at the parking lot" she said

"Ok"

"What do you want Cho?" Ginny asked calmly

"Who's that girl?" she asked as she face the bleachers

"Who the one sitting, the one with red hair like me?" Ginny asked

"Yeah the one who kissed you-know-who" Cho said

"Cho that is just another girl who fell in love with Harry and obviously Harry likes her too" Ginny replied bitterly

"What do you mean? I thought you and Harry are..."

"Together again?" she finished for Cho and she nodded. " No Cho because he didn't recognize me anymore" Ginny replied

"What do you mean?" Cho asked

"Cho really I don't have enough time to talk with you if you want you can go to our home later by 6:30 you know where it is, and bring your most beautiful swimsuit, it's Ron's birthday, yes funny that I'm inviting my rival but as for now I don't think we are the enemies here anymore, come at the party and you will be my guest not Ron's" Ginny said then she walked out

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**(At the Weasley Manor)**

The doorbell constantly rang because of the arrivals of the guests Daniel stayed near the door to entertain the ones who will arrive at the manor while the girls stays in Ginny's room thank God her room is big enough to hold the whole volleyball team and some of the guests including her classmates and some of Ron's classmates and friends... The doorbell rang again for the hundredth time that day and Daniel was surprised when he saw Cho Chang standing outside the door that he almost yelled at her "Hey what are you doing here?" he asked loud enough that he got the attention of everyone at the living room, they all turned around to see who's at the door to make him react like that and found out that it was Cho.

"Yeah what are you doing here red butterfly" Draco asked meanly

"I'm looking for Ginny" she answered looking on her shoes

"You are looking for Ginny? Why?" Draco asked

"She invited me" she simply answered

"What?" all the gentlemen answered in chorus

"She's not insane to invite you here" Ron said Cho was about to turn her back and walk away when "Actually Ron yes I'm insane and she's telling the truth I invited her and not as your guest but mine" Ginny interrupted as she started to walk down the stairs and headed to the front door and grab Cho's arm.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked

"Uhm let me see, I think I'm pulling her right now and I'm going to lead her to my room" Ginny said as she pull Cho and started to walk upstairs again but didn't brought her to her room but instead they went to the music room where they can talk without anyone who wants to listen

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**(At the music room)**

"Where are we?" Cho asked as they entered a dark room

"Music room" Ginny said as she turned on the lights and the fans

"So what are we doing here?" Cho asked Ginny innocently

"Honestly Cho I just want to inform you about the girl whom you eagerly want to know" Ginny replied as she walked towards one of the chairs in the room, grabbed one of the guitars and gestured to Cho to follow her and took a seat too.

"Oh ok" she answered as the questions started to flow in her head again like "What happened to the two of them? Who's the girl with red hair who was with Harry earlier and how come that he didn't recognize Ginny anymore?"

"So where do you want to start? Or what do you want to know first?" Ginny asked Cho as she cross her legs and put the guitar on her lap and started to strum the guitar that's in her hand

"What do you mean Harry cannot recognize you anymore?" she asked sadness, and disappointment can be heard from her voice that made Ginny look at her with a surprised expression because she's looking forward that Cho will be glad about the news

"What do you think what I mean Cho?" she asked back

"Honestly Ginny when I heard the news from you I conclude that Harry has a partial amnesia or the condition of the human's brain couldn't recognize the one that or who is dearest to the man, which I prayed that I'm wrong" Cho whispered as she met Ginny's eyes and saw some tears in them

"That's exactly what happened to him Cho" he replied avoiding her gaze as she continued to play some soft melody using her guitar

"No way" Cho said with tears in her eyes

"Why?" Ginny asked as she met her eyes again

"That's so mean it can't happen to the two of you, that's unacceptable" she said

"Yeah right"

"It's like déjà vu" Cho whispered

"Why is this like a déjà vu?" Ginny asked

"It happened to me and it's really hard to accept" Cho replied

"When?" Ginny asked and was surprised because she really sounded that she's really interested in Cho

"When I was still a kid my mum suffered from that kind of amnesia, she recognized everyone except me because it was I she's been thinking always, when she woke up from comatose she said that I was not her child but the truth was I was and still her child she recovered from this after several years" Cho said looking straight in Ginny's eyes trying to tell her that she also know the feeling that Ginny's feeling too...

"I know that he will recognize me too" Ginny replied

"Yeah right" Cho said and do something that they both didn't expect she hug Ginny.

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I know guys that this chapter is boring, but I promise that I will update this story again if I got lots of good reviews… And I promise that the next chapters will be more exciting than the previous ones… I am working on it!

The acronym for FEAR here, the **F**antasized **E**xperiences **A**ppearing **R**eal doesn't belong to me either I just got it from the movie **"Facing the Giants" **I recommend that movie too that's a great movie!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I'LL UPDATE THIS SOON IF YOU DO**


	18. Someone to fall back on

**This chapter was revised** today, March 12, 2011 (time and date in my country)

_**I solemnly swear that I am going to read every note of the author of this story**_

_(hahaha please)_

**Author's Note:**

_Hello there readers well that's right I am here again to update this story_

_It took me months to update this story because school has kept me busy_

_Not that I am not in school anymore in fact I am busier right now_

_I just want to relax so I ended in front of my laptop and think about the past things I've gone through and _

_**ALAS! **__I've had an idea and this chapter will explain that idea…_

_So this chapter is somehow related to the things I've gone through these previous months._

_And I am very sorry for my grammar I know that some or probably most of it are wrong I hope not_

_I frequently use this language in everyday life, because I have my own language I always use our native tongue, so I hope you understand…_

_This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, this is only seven pages long while the previous chapters are ten to fifteen pages long when opened with microsoft word  
_

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I am not JK Rowling and obviously the characters in this story especially those characters in Harry Potter are not mine they are JK's property._

_The songs that I used in this story are not mine too._

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

_**Here we go!**_

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**Chapter 18:"I'll Always be Someone to fall back on**

_(Hours before the party the basketball players were starting to come to the manor)_

Ginny's alone by the side of the pool playing with her necklace. She seems okay she's smiling as she stares at the necklace on her hand...

"Hey" someone said as he walks towards her

"Hey" Ginny answered as she reaches up to kiss on the cheek the guy who sat beside her this man has raven hair and green eyes

"you miss me" he stated

She smile and nodded, tears are starting to fall from her eyes

"You miss him?" he said it's a statement not a question

"Very much" she replied and fixed her eyes again on the necklace on her hand

"How can you survive?" he asked "after everything that had happened to you" he whispered avoiding her eyes. Ginny's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I…. I.. don't know" she muttered as her tears flow from her eyes "I really don't know" she repeated as she look into his eyes

"Albin, you know what? There are some time that I want to give up, to breakdown, to surrender, I want to quit, I am tired to fight for this, right now I really don't know what is the difference of right from wrong." she said as her tears continually run from her eyes down to her cheeks

"It's okay to surrender sometimes Ginny, sometimes it is okay to be weak sometimes, it's okay to breakdown and cry Gin, it doesn't mean that you are nothing. Even the soldiers know when to surrender and when to fight. You don't need to be strong all the time. When you think that life and when things are getting harder and harder and when you wants to break down and cry, always remember that there are people out there who can be strong for you just give them a chance to help you, you don't have to carry all your burdens alone Surrendering doesn't mean you are weak it means you are too strong to stand for what you want, and have decided to take a rest for a while, surrendering doesn't mean you are going to stop fighting for what you want , it's just resting. You should not quit, Gin, not now everything will be okay in the end" Albin whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ginny and as she put her head on his chest

"Thank you best" she whispered

"Ginny" he whispered

"Yes?" she answered as she looks up to him

"I just want you to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on or maybe a chest, or back to cry on, I am always here, I am willing to lend you mine, and when you need someone to be strong for you I am here I am just a call or text away" he whispered

"What will I do if you are not with me?" she whispered

"I'm always here for you Ginny, I know you love him but I love you" he slipped

"What?" she asked shocked

"No I don't mean like the way he loved you of course I love you because you are my friend, Luther loves you too" he explained "But I really love you the way Harry loves you before" he thought

"Thanks for being here with me" she whispered

"I'll always be" he answered and started to sing **"Someone to fall back on"**

_**I'll**** be Your prince,  
I****'****ll be your saint,  
I will go crashing through fences  
In your name. I will, I swear -  
Ill be someone to fall back ****on! **_He sang for her

"Thank you, you are my knight in shining armor, you're kamikaze for me, you are my prince" she replied fresh tears rolled from her eyes

Albin leaned down and kissed her forehead light "I'll always be" he whispered as he pulled her closer to him she leaned to him and put her arms around him "She can't be yours. You are his best friend" he said to himself

Both of their backs are facing the window of Weasley Manor, unknown to them that someone is watching them hidden behind the curtains someone who is really confused on his own feelings, the young man with jet black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey what are you staring at mate?" Ron asked as he approach Harry

"Nothing mate" he answered as he followed Ron in the kitchen

"Uhm Ron your sister Ginny..." he began

"What about her?" Ron asked a small smile appeared on his face

"They look good together" he stated

"Who?" Ron asked confused

"Your sister and her boyfriend" he said

"How come if you..." Ron stopped himself when saw Harry look outside the window parallel to the pool area. He saw something in his eyes something dark or is that longing? Then he remembered what happened to Harry. He put down his drink and started to walk towards the window and saw the two

"He is one of her best friends" he said "Don't worry" he said Harry became more confused

"Ginny, it's getting late I think I the party is starting sooner I should go and prepare now" Albin whispered as he loosen her grip on Ginny's body but her left arm was still clutching Albin's back while her right hand fell by the side of the pool. He tried to push her but stopped when he noticed that she fell asleep, she looks sad.

"Ginny" he repeated as he shook her lightly and touch her face "no stop yourself Albin don't do that" he told himself then Ginny opened her eyes

"Oh.. I... I'm sorry I'm just tired" she muttered as she let go of him

"It's alright" he replied as she kissed her forehead

"I should go now" he said as he made his way to the back door of the manor

"Yeah, thank you" she whispered as she tried to get on her feet when she remembered that one of her foot has no force because of her sprain...

"Huh? Where is my necklace?" she said more on herself when she found out that her necklace was not on her neck and remembered that she's playing it earlier. She searched the area where she sat and saw something that glitters underwater...

"That's it" she muttered to herself as she get something to pick it under water "I need to get you, you are the only one that reminds me to fight, that reminds me of him, that reminds me that it was a reality not just a dream" she whispered

Still it is still unknown to her that the green eyed boy is still watching her from her back.

She didn't tried to soak herself to the water because of her sprains she know that she will be in great trouble if she do, she will not be able to swim, she will not be able to kick, her sprains will be worse if she do.

"Hey this is as important as my life" she told herself so she had decided to jump in the water, she dived to the bottom and search for the necklace the pain from the sprains became more unbearable as she stays underwater

"Ouch" she thought "No no no Ginny do not get out of the water, not until you find the necklace" she instructed herself. After several more minutes she managed to get the necklace but lose her control over herself underwater, she can't even kick her feet to push herself to reach the surface of the pool... She tried to make it to the surface, she kicked her undamaged leg but before she reached the surface she had cramps... She tried to reach for the ladder but was not successful; Harry's been looking for her from the manor and was terrified when he learned that she is nowhere to be found... So he decided to look for her by the pool area and when he reach it he saw her struggling underwater. "Okay think Harry, you cannot go there and be like her knight in shining armor you can't swim both of you will be in danger if you do" he told himself.

"Help" he shouted as he run inside the room, no one is in the house except Ron and some guests who are currently at the rooftop enjoying the sky and , Ron is in the bathroom taking a bath, so there is no way that they heard him shouting. He was about to run upstairs when "No Harry you can't come and get them it might be to late" he said to himself so her run to the pool area again and_** "SPLASH"**_

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**(Ginny's POV****)**

Oh no my leg hurts I need to reach the surface... No one will come to my rescue, everyone's at the rooftop, Ron is I don't know where he is_** this is **_the time for her bad timing now where is he when I need him most? I need air immediately I really need to reach the surface, oh no my foot its killing me OMG I'm lacking of air... I need to breathe... **_SPLASH_** ah at last someone has finally jumped in the pool, someone came to my rescue, but wait who is this? I can't see him anymore, I can't breathe... I need to see him first... Oh no he can't be he can't swim... Black hair, and green eyes there might be a mistake oh no my imagination is playing on me now, no he can't be, but one thing is for sure my rescuer has a hair dark as blackboard and eyes that green as fresh pickled toad at least I got what I need, my locket... then _**BLACK... **_(she's unconscious)

**(end of Ginny's POV****)**

She's correct her rescuer hs black hair and green eyes**  
**

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

He reached the pool area and found Albin carrying an unconscious Ginny in his arms.

They locked eyes, and Albin knew that there is something in Harry's eyes, was that hurt? He asked himself

"What's happening here why are you sh..." Ron asked Harry but was interrupted when he saw Albin wet with her sister in his arms

"What happened to her?" he asked as her run towards the two and tried to get Ginny from him, but Albin didn't let him

"I can carry her where should I put her?" he asked

"Her room" Ron replied

"But she's wet"

"Wake her up we cannot change her clothes for her" Ron said

"Okay" he replied as he walks towards Ginny's room and put her on the plastic chair

Ginny coughed and puke some water

"Hey, you're awake there is no need to wake you up" Albin said

"Yeah, hey why are you so wet?" she asked

"Honestly Ginny, aside from me who do you think will save you from the pool? Harry can't swim, your brother's taking a bath, and the others are upstairs" he answered

"Don't be mad I'm just asking okay?" she replied

"So Ginny what happened to you? You are a great swimmer we all know that, what happened to you?" he asked but stopped when he saw that her ankle was swollen "What happened to your ankle?" he asked

"I twisted my ankle when I missed one of the steps of the stairs" Ginny replied

"WAIT! First of all I didn't do it on purpose I mean drowning...but..."

"Oh yeah you didn't do it on purpose but what why did you jump in water when you exactly knew what will happen to you?" Albin asked

"Hey first my ankle was twisted so that is why it is swollen now and had no purpose when I was in the water, I tried to use the other foot but before I reached the surface I had cramps, and then I blocked out" she explain Harry and Ron are now in her bedroom too

"SO Ginny his question is why did you risked your life?" Ron asked

"Because of this" she answered as she opened her hand in front of them and revealed the necklace with sun and moon pendant

Ron and Albin quickly understood what happened but Harry remained clueless...

"What? You risked your life because of that necklace?" Harry said a bit louder than he intended for the first time

"Stop you don't know anything!" Ginny exclaimed "What are you doing here anyway? Your girlfriend might be looking for you and it will not be good if she found out that you are here in our house busying yourself!" She added bitterly, she sounded mad,

"Yeah right I am just wasting my time here, spending time with you, while there is a girl longing and want me beside her" Harry answered back Ron and Albin were watching the two "If he only knew what he's talking about" they thought Harry turned away from her and started to walk towards the door.

Ginny was taken aback and tried to speak she opened her mouth but no sound came out from them she's like a fish that was taken from the water

"Hey" Ginny said before Harry reached the door and he look to her

"You forgotten something here" she whispered everyone turned to her even Ron and Albin

"What?" Harry asked confused Ginny didn't answer anymore, she just extended her arm to him she dropped something into his palm "it's yours I don't think I should keep this" she whispered

Harry stared at the silver thing on his palm and became more confused he clutch his head and frowned

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

_**(Harry's POV flashback)  
**_

"You are the sun around the moon inside" he said

"Uhm why that's unfair I thought I was the moon" she said

(the girl she's familiar to me her voice but why can't I remember her? Harry asked himself)

"No, you are my sun I am the moon, why? Because like the moon I have no light of my own before, before you came into my life. This moon was placed inside the sun because it was you who can comfort me like the sun; you are the only one who can give me heat whenever I'm cold, like the moon it only shines when the light of the sun strikes it

"Harry I love you, but as for me I am the moon and you are my sun who gives me light, heat, comfort, everything"

_**(End of Harry's POV flashback)**_

"Hey mate are you okay?" Ron asked

"Your head hurts again?" Albin added

"No I think I remember something" Harry whispered everyone turned to look at him as if they only saw him for the first time

"What do you remember?" Ron asked but harry didn't reply he just locked her eyes on the girl sitting on her bed

"Hey" Ron put a hand on his shoulder again no response

"I'll think about it, I mean the vision or the memory" Harry replied his eyes never leaving Ginny's Albin and Ron just smiled at him and nodded

"Hey what are we doing here we have a party ahead of us I think we should start getting ready" Ginny stated when she realized that Harry's staring at her as she turned her back to the three boys to hide her tears and started to walk towards her bathroom a small smile played on her lips. "I know you'll remember me Harry I will wait for that time" she whispered before she disappeared in her bathroom.

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

_**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**_

**Harry:** Heartablazed, can I ask you something?

_**Heartablazed:**_ Sure anything for my favorite character

_**Harry:**_ Why are you doing this to us?

_**Heartablazed:**_ What do you mean?

_**Harry:**_ Why do you make Ginny and I suffer in your story like this? Isn't our suffering in Half blood prince not enough for you?

_**Heartablazed: **__Actually it is enough_

_**Harry: **__Then why are you doing this?_

_**Heartablazed: **__Secret!_

_**Harry: **__urgh Well okay just do this fast I don't want my Ginny to suffer more, honestly how long will you make us suffer?  
_

_**Heartablazed:** I'll stop your sufferings if I got lots of reviews (grinned evilly)_

_**Harry:** Please readers please review the story, I know that you don't want us to suffer more (puppy eyes)_

**_Heartablazed: _**You've forgotten something (smiled sweetly)

_**Harry:**_ Ah yeah... And if you want to see or read about me more just go to this link .net/s/6812170/1/The_Secrets_Set_ups_Lies_and_the_Trap **I think this is the sequel of this story **RIGHT HEART ? or just search **The Secrets, Set ups, Lies and the Trap**

_**Heartablazed:**_ Yeah maybe or maybe not hahaha

**_Harry: _**Don't mind her anyway i know that you are going to love that story although I really don't know what happened to us there... That's good I swear! I know that you're gonna love that my Godfather Sirius is there and also my mum and dad, yes they are alive!

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Author's note again:**

_I actually finished the next chapter for this story, I accidentally uploaded it before this chapter and I i_.net/s/6812170/1/The_Secrets_Set_ups_Lies_and_the_Trap_mmediately deleted that when I found out my mistake…_

_I'll re upload that chapter after several days because I was not satisfied about that chapter and I am planning to revise it to make it better of course._

_Again I am sorry for my grammars I am not really good in ENGLISH…_

_For the readers who loved this story please do a favor for me_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_I want to know your feed backs, I want to know if you are enjoying this story because I actually enjoying writing this…_

_If you don't I would still continue this because writing this story is my way of relaxing and escape from my real world hahaha…_

_This story will be one year old by May, and my goal is to finish this before MAY…. _

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER HUH?**_


	19. My brain can't, my heart can

**Author's Note: **

To all readers who used to read this story, I am here again to update this sorry for the delay it's been three months… I was occupied and got busy in school. **I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS THEY ARE J.K ROWLING'S PROPERTY.** Yeah that's right so the songs in this story are not also mine **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY…**

Please enjoy this thanks…

**THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS SORRY** **BUT PLEASE DO ENJOY!**

**I promise that the next chapter will be better, so yeah two chapters today  
**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Chapter 19: My brain CAN't recognize her, but I think my heart does  
**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

After the incident by the pool Ginny started to arrange her self and went to the party...

******~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**  


Ginny's voice was heard throughout the manor followed by loud applause from the other guests of Ron's party and followed by cheers from the audience; some are chanting "more"

"You want more?" Ginny said as she pointed her microphone to the audience area and heard a chorus of yeah

"If you want another song be sure that you have enough money to pay my talent fee" she said and the guest just laugh

"I think we should give the others a chance to sing" she said as she stepped down from the improvised stage and handed the microphone to Ron and headed back to their table, she went back to their table covered with white cloth and sat to the chair next to Cho as she and her friends patted her back as a sign of compliment and she grab a glass of punch

"Okay the song that I'm going to sing is for my boy friend who is sitting just there" the next girl said who stand out in the party because she was the only one who is plainly wearing a two piece bikini. Ginny and Cho rolled their eyes and continue to chat. Then the girl started to sing "Got to believe in magic" everyone clapped their hands, Ginny's eyes followed Grace wherever she go and imitate her whenever she gets so irritating that made her friends laugh and made Grace to look on their way, and when Ginny looked on Harry and Grace's direction once more their eyes locked, no one dared to break the gaze, after a while Grace leaned closer to Harry and he gave her a peck on her cheek, that made Ginny rolled her eyes again but managed to smile at Grace. Grace stand up and walk towards the stage once more and grabbed the microphone and challenged Ginny to sing on stage once more or a showdown, Ginny's friends look at her including her brother with concerned look. She smiled at her friends and stood up from her seat and everyone mouthed "You can do it, you can defeat her" and she mouthed back to them "Yeah I know" so she started to walk towards the stage "What will I get if I do that?" Ginny said as she approaches the stage

"Nothing much really, I just think that there should be only one diva here not two" Grace said with the microphone in her hand. Ginny just smile at her that made her angrier and jealous because Harry's keeping his eyes on Ginny and not hers.

"Uhm honestly Ginny do you really need to wear that thing?" Grace said as she pointed to the sarong of Ginny "If I'm not mistaken this is a bikini party not for conservatives" Grace said mockingly obviously underestimating Ginny "Are you wearing that because you are covering your skin, full of scars?" she added then she laugh evilly.

"FYI this thing is called sarong, and I also know that this is a bikini party because first this is my brother's party second this is our home this is the place I live" Grace stared at her look stunned "and I am not wearing this to cover my body, I'm wearing this for my protection, I don't want to catch a cold, and I don't want the best mate of my brother who happened to be who you called boyfriend to follow me and my moves, uhm but you insulted me so I think this is the right time to take off this cover, be sure that you will not be insecure" Ginny said as she eyed the audience and noticed that everyone's smiling at her some of them gave her two thumbs up "But I don't think that would be necessary because this is a singing showdown as you said before and NOT bikini open show down" Ginny added that make the audience cheer for her

"No take it off" Grace commanded

"As you wish" Ginny replied as she placed her hand at the back of her neck to undo the knot of her sarong and take it off and threw her sarong to her Ron's area that exposed her skin and her new bikini and her high heeled sandals that she's wearing, this made the guests cheer especially her friends who were intimidated by Grace while Ron got irritated at the same time proud by the comments of his friends like "Hey Ron I never imagine that your sister is as sexy as that" or "Ron your sister is so hot"

"So now Grace what do you want us to do? Ginny asked as she raised one of her eyebrows and put her hand on her waist

"We'll sing" Grace answered who looked appeased

"Ok you go first then" Ginny said and the girls started to sing "The Show by Lenka" after that she passed the microphone to Ginny, who stood behind her while she's performing, Ginny took the microphone "Beat that Ginny" said the girl who's mocking her

"I bet you have enjoyed her performance" Ginny said as she held the microphone in front of her and she saw the audience nodded in agreement "And why wouldn't they?" Grace interrupted as she grab another microphone, that made Ginny look on her way "Be sure to be as good as me Ginny don't disappoint the crowd" Grace said once again that made the crowd "owwwhh"

"Ok guys honestly I cannot do what she did" Ginny said. She saw Grace grin evily "What are you talking about?" yelled one of the guests who happened to be Cho "Of course you can do much better than that" she added that made Ginny's other friends said "Yeah" in chorus.

"Uhm this is my brother's party of course I will sing hahaha, so Ron what do you want me to sing?" she said as she look to her brother and she caught Harry's eyes staring at her and she smiled at him "He's still in perfect shape, broad shoulders, big muscles, it's still the same when I saw him before" she said to herself "can you sing something romantic sis? So the couples can dance" Ron said that made her broke her eyes from her brother's best friend a.k.a his "ex"

"Ok as you wish brother" she simply said then she walk towards the musical instruments that made Grace looked surprise then she take one of the guitars put the strap around her body and tried to strum the guitar to know if its still in the right tune, and when she's ready she faced the crowd, walk in front "Uhm what I'm going to sing is a romantic song so anyone of you who feels like dancing you can do it" she said with a smile then she started to strum the guitar and sing "Forevermore by Side A" that made the guests breathe "wow she's great and shouted more"

"You want more? OK then" she said then she faced Grace and mouthed you can dance down if you want and Grace left the stage and walk towards Harry whose eyes were locked on Ginny. She grabs his hand and led the way to the dance floor. Ginny started to sing again and this time its "I love you goodbye" everyone could tell that she feels what she's singing Albin and Luther had joined her on stage Albin took Ginny's coat and wrapped it on Ginny that reach just above her knees then she passed to him the guitar and made her way in front of the keyboard and Luther sat in front of the drum set. Then she started to sing Only reminds me of you followed by I love You Goodbye, Your Love, then The Gift, I don't want you to go... Ginny's getting tired and of course the two musicians who joined her earlier so she informed the audience that she's about to sing her last song so she and the two guys will be able to enjoy the party too but the truth is that she's having a hard time to see Harry with other and she's having a hard time to hold back her tears...

Ginny faced her companions and nodded to them as a sign of another song to begin then she put the guitar down and let her two friends to manage the instruments then she started to sing "Old friend" that made the couples dancing to stop and watch her, tears run from her eyes like waterfalls but she didn't bother too wipe them off, the song ended then Albin her another best friend ran to her side and let her cry on her shoulders and led her back to their table...

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~Harry's POV~**

I know this girl, Ginny, it seems that she's not just my best friend's sister she has something to do with me but I don't know what... She's hot even though she's still covering her body with a sarong just like her friends and Cho that crazy girl is here too, but I'm not bothered about her I want to know more about this red headed girl, Ginny... I don't know what is this feeling, what I'm feeling towards her, something or someone is telling me to go to her, but why I don't know her by brain couldn't recognize her... Grace is challenging her in a singing showdown I haven't heard her sing but I think she have a voice because she's brave to take the challenge. Walking towards the microphone I caught her eye staring at mine I felt like drowning to a pool of sepia her eyes are perfect brown, I really don't know what I'm feeling but I felt that I want to stare at her all the days of my life... Grace is challenging her to take off her sarong and once again I caught her sight and stare at me like she's asking for my consent, I smiled at her and she placed her hand at her nape and untangle the knot that made her sarong fall to the ground and exposed her body and her bikini I first notice her skin it's perfect covered with some freckles I really want to count them all someday... Wait what am I thinking? She's my best friend's sister what am I doing? Grace finished her song "The Show by Lenka" everyone enjoyed it well that's obvious everyone's standing and clapping their hands Ginny's just standing on one side of the stage while waiting for her turn and now that her turn comes Grace is intimidating her about something I didn't know, that made Ginny smile evilly and walk towards the instruments, no way! She's strapping the guitar around her body, and started to strum it and she sings Forevermore. She sound so good its a plus beauty point for a girl if she knows to play musical instruments of course. The song ended and obviously the guests liked her too, actually I like her performance more than Grace's. Grace she's my girl, but I really don't know what I'm feeling towards her too, I mean what i feel between her and Ginny are two different feelings I like what i feel towards Grace White but it's not better on the feelings I felt towards Ginny, and even though it's hard to admit well, I like what I feel towards the Weasley girl. The song ended and the guests ask for another song from Ginny, and that is not unusual I actually wants another song from her. She didn't disappoint the guests and sing another song but this time two handsome boys joined her on stage the other one has bright green eyes and the other has brown like hers ugrh I really don't know what to feel, the green eyed boy is slowly approaching her and placed a coat on Ginny's body and she passed her guitar to him and made her way to the keyboard, Grace stepped down from the stage and pulled me into the dance floor Ginny started to sing Only reminds me of you oh my God I could feel her feelings as she sing that song I don't know why... Ron looks upset when I saw him watch her sister sing there is also sadness in him I know even her friends show sympathy to her as she sang the song there is something wrong with her and with the one she loves I wonder who the guy is I swear if he hurts her more I'm going to kill him... Then now she's singing I love you goodbye, wow there is really something wrong with this girl I think her lover is also here but among these boys? I don't know who... She left the keyboard and grab another guitar and started to sing love songs that maybe speaks about her love and her love life, all I know is that there is something with this girl that affects me so much, especially her emotions, as she sings her tears are starting to fill her eyes I don't want to see her like that but why? I want to go up on stage to wipe her tears but why? She's getting tired I can see that, she put the guitar off her body again and faced the two boys and it seems that there had a silent conversation between the three of them and she walk on the center of the stage and hold the microphone, the instrumentalists started to play the intro of the song, every guests who were dancing stopped when they heard the intro of the song, everyone's eye got misty including the instrumentalists and she started to sing "Old friend"... I knew it that song is for someone who's also here in this party, her voice is very familiar I swear, her tears are running freely down her cheeks now, she don't bother to wipe them off. I heard her voice before not just today I know, especially this song it has something to do with me... I watch her sing and I caught her eyes locked on mine again I thought she's going to take her eyes off mine but she didn't I don't have the heart to break it too... Shoot... She's the girl I'm chasing in my dream the one who caused me to wake up, the girl who's singing in my dream when I was in the hospital, I can remember that she's the one I saw beside me the day I woke up the first one who knew that I was awake. There is something in her that has something to do with me too but that is not clear yet I cannot still remember her! The song has ended Albin walked towards her and let her cry on his shoulder, I don't know what I'm feeling about this young man but whenever I see him there is something inside me that's telling me that I should get rid of him. It's strange that I want to punch Albin on his face by hugging her. WHY am I feeling this?

**~End of Harry's POV~**

The party continued the dance floor was filled of the guests who love to dance; the real band came the party became livelier than before.

For the last time the guests asked for Ginny that made her step out from the pool and she stand on the stage with her friend, Albin and she sang "How could you say you love me".

The Night continued to be lively everyone's dancing except for the two teens who are longing for each other but one finds comfort from the arms of another.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**NOTE:** The next chapter is already done, I just want it to be longer than it is now, and I am still suffering from writers block, I updated this story because of my friend who is addicted to Harry Potter and she's been bugging me since the last time I updated this story, and she's getting annoying (joke) she almost make me tell her the whole story but I said no it will be unfair for the other readers, so please **READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER! I know that this chapter is kinda boring  
**


	20. It is Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

Well I am very sorry for the delay of the chapters I was busy this past few months…

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Chapter 20: It is Life and Death**

(This was set after Ron's birthday)

The most anticipated day comes and as for Ginny and the volleyball team it means life and death. Not literally but of course they fighting not just for the name or the championship but also for the sacrifices of each member especially the girl who gave up her love, Ginny. Of course the basketball team who are also involved in the game that means life and death are also preparing in their area. The Volleyball team plays in the morning by 9:00 in the morning against the Volleyball team of Princeton University. The basket ball team will play by 11:00 in the morning right after the game of the volleyball team.

"Are you ready for the game captain? You look nervous and you look not exactly I remember" Emma said as she walk past Ginny in their locker area.

"I'm just thinking that's all" Ginny replied briefly as she continues to stare at her shoes

"Since when are you become so interested in your shoes?" Kathleen said just to make Ginny smile, because she stares at her shoes unblinking.

Ginny looked at her and tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, her eyes looks dead dull brown, there is no glint of happiness or excitement in her eyes.

"Don't worry about the game Ginny we are going to win this game not just for the school but also for you, for all your sacrifices and everything" Hermione joined the conversation

"Thanks gals I love you all" Ginny said as she scanned the room with all the volleyball players then they walked near her and embraced her

"Okay stop the drama girls it's already 8:30 in the morning you should be in your uniform by now" said Madam Hooch who broke the drama that's going on

"Yes Madam Hooch" they all said and change their clothes into their uniform. They are all wearing crimson red with gold linings to be exact. **(AN: yeah Gryffindor colors)**

They entered the court five minutes before nine their opponent's team are also in the court they are wearing green uniform with silver linings and they are definitely taller than them not that they are short Ginny is the shortest among them but she stands 5'5, she's tall for a 15 year old girl. While the "The Giants" stand 6 ft in height and their shortest player is 5'7 so maybe you will think that Ginny will be having a hard time in this game because surely the volleyball net will be high for her.

"No wonder why they are called 'the Giants'" Ginny whispered to Anna. She answered Ginny with a nervous nod. Not that they are tall but they are also the exact opposite of Ginny's team, her team were slims, sexy beautiful girls while the opponents have muscular bodies, and lots of fats in their body plus there is nothing to lose even their faces were hit by a bowling ball.

Madam Hooch discussed the rules to the two teams before commanding them to line up for the first game, Ginny took her stand and saw the basketball team seating near their bench and cheering for them everyone's there, everyone including him. The opponent's basketball team is also there the "The Giants" basketball team, they are also tall. Someone caught her attention from that team, a man with black hair and ALMOST green eyes just like him... She pulled her attention from the boy and put her head in the game when she heard the referee to blow the whistle that says the game begins.

Forty five minutes passed everyone's tired because of the game. Surely they are now tired they are now on the third set of the game but it doesn't mean that Ginny's team will show any sign of weakness and tiredness, all of them are soaked in their own sweat both the teams are determined to win the game, the crimson red uniform of Ginny's team now looks like soaked in blood because of the sweat there is no substitution happening since the game began. Everyone's determined to finish the game and because of this Madam Hooch call for a time out for 15 minutes. All of them rush to the bench to take a rest.

Their scores:

**1st set: **Red Lions- 25, The Giants- 15- Red Lions

**2nd set: **Red Lions- 17, The Giants- 25- The Giants

**3rd set: **Red Lions- 25, The Giants- 16- Red Lions

"Nice game Gin I know you can do it" says a boy who sits on the bleachers, that's Albin.

Ginny look at him and smile not a fake one but true smile but still it doesn't reach her eyes she sat on the bench and drink some energy buster.

"Do you want a substitute?" Hermione asked her but Ginny just shake her head

"Gin, you look awful sorry for the word you need to rest look at yourself when is the last time you look at yourself in the mirror?" Hermione asked, Ginny look at her like saying "do I look that bad?" Hermione handed her a mirror and for the first time since last night she saw her face in the mirror she looks a witch with oily skin, large eye bags, and some pimples that he didn't remember getting them and above all her eyes that looks dull and life less plus her face is red she looks like she's drunken.

"Maybe I'm just stressed and tired" she said as she handed the mirror back to Hermione

"Maybe? No Gin you are stressed and tired you need to rest take Katie Bell as your substitute take a rest just for this round don't worry we are doing good we are 11 points ahead" Hermione said Ginny just nodded and put her head on her knees.

"But we still have two more sets to play this is critical Mione 11 points is not that hard to get if they win this round we need to be more serious" Ginny said looking straight at Hermione's eyes "Another thing Mione the game is not about the score it is about who won the most number of sets. Yes we got two sets but it doesn't mean that we can relax there are two more if they got the next set then there will be sudden death round" Ginny said

"Ginny yes we might have a sudden death round that's why we need you later I saw the captain of our opponent she's also tired and I heard that she's going to rest for the next round so meaning she also knows what is happening Ginny, I know that she thinks that you are a threat, judging her by the way she looks I think she's intimidated by you" Hermione said in convincing tone

"No Mione I will still play" Ginny said in strong tone and tried to stand but her knees failed her

"See what I'm saying Gin? You take a rest now!" Hermione said in a way that surprised herself and Ginny

"Ginny, 11 points is not that hard to get especially they can see you now in your situation you look tired they will make you their target and we still have two more sets and when they got this round that means that we're tied we are not going to allow that to happen and we need you at the next sets you are considered as the strongest player of our team nowadays! We need your strength we can do this round without you but of course we still need you in the team so please rest just one round Gin please take a rest after this round we will allow you to play again." Hermione said as she sat beside Ginny to show her sincerity and concern

Ginny rested for awhile as Katie took her position and it's just good for the team and for Ginny of course aside from resting her team is still on the lead, but an accident happened Anna, her friend collapse because of the ball that in Ginny's point of view landed on her friend's body not by accident but by intention, she doesn't think that Cho mentioned to her friends that happened to be their opponent that the deal was cancelled, so in other words the other team's players are starting to play the game in a dirty way. Because of that Madam Hooch called for a time out and they carried Anna from the court and decided to place another player in the court, because of the evil grins etched on the faces of their opponents she has decided to be in the court again revenge is on her head. Of course, this is Ginny she won't allow anything bad happen to her friends especially in this event it is life and death according to her. With a determined face she informed Madam Hooch that she will play again she pulled her hair into a tight pony tail and put a head band to prevent her bangs from covering her eyes. When Madam Hooch sees the fire and determination in her eyes she smiled at her and nodded at her. "Never make a Weasley mad" Madam Hooch said to herself.

"Go Ginny make them pay!" Madam Hooch whispered to her so they will be the only ones who can hear

"If you wish" Ginny replied and took her position in the court

"Hey I said we will take you on the last round" Hermione said smiling

"You wouldn't need me next round Hermione because I will end the game on this round!" Ginny replied with a smile, a smile that means "be ready the giants it's payback time"

When the basketball players see that Ginny is heading to the court they all cheered and yell "Go Ginny". Ginny search for the source of the noise and saw that it came from the basketball team, she smiled at them and walk to her position.

"Ron, Ginny looks furious what do you think is the reason?" Daniel asked Ron who looked very proud

"Dan have you seen my sister angry?" Ron answered

"Uhm no not yet"

"Now you'll see her angry so I'll just say that you have to fix your eyes on every ball that she will hit" Ron said

"Okay"

The referee blows the whistle and the game begins. The basketball player fixed their eyes on Ginny who looks furious and vengeful, she threw the ball in the air and serve it with too much pressure the ball was thrown on the opposite side of the court without anyone noticing it from their opponent's except for their captain who tried to threw the ball back at them but failed to do so it landed on their base and of course it was another point for Ginny's team, and it is again her turn to serve the ball. The result of the game is now 23 to 23. With the same ferocity she served the ball as hard as before but this time the players from the other side were able to threw the ball back to them and the game was great that round was great but Ginny got bored and excited at the same time so when the ball was thrown to them again she yelled "mine" her team mates made a space for her and with a hard spike on the ball it landed on the opponent's side and after that spike she heard a sickening crack on her shoulders but ignored this and the ball came to their side again and once again she yelled "mine" so her team mates will not interfere she managed to throw the ball to the opponents side but not as much as much as she did before that because now her shoulder is burning with pain, the other team throw the ball to them again with so much force that in Ginny's point of view will be outside so she yelled "don't touch the ball" and she was right pain can be seen on her face right now but they scored because of that it is now 24-23 "One more and we will be the champion I can bear this pain" Ginny told herself. Emma served the ball with so much force the other side managed to catch the ball and throw it back to them the ball was on Ginny's way again so she shouted "GIVE ME THE BALL" she jumped as high as she can and blocked the ball and it was thrown on the other side of the court because their opponents are too busy looking at her face except the Giant's captain that managed to threw the ball back to the Lion's side but the Lions did not manage to block the ball that made a score for the other team. It's tied now 24-24. The tension can be felt inside the gym, everyone is uneasy.

"No way! I will not able play for another set anymore this has to end here" Ginny whispered to herself. Pain is clearly visible to her face now; she searched the bleachers and saw her brother looking at her, with a knowing look.

"Ball to the lions" the referee announced, Ginny look at their server and was relieved that it was Emma their former team captain, they locked eyes and with a nod, Emma served the ball and the game continued. The ball is on their team again Kathleen run to the ball to throw it on their opponent's side but her force was not enough Ginny saw that the force was not enough so she bent her knees down and wait for the ball to came near her and when it does, she jumped and thrown the ball to the Giant's side , and fell to her knees, the Giants were not able to block the ball then this made the RED LIONS the champion here ends the game because according to the judges there is no way that the giants will gain points to make the points tie and they have also seen that the "The giants" plays dirty so there is really no way for them to gain points by playing fair so they decided that the "Red Lions" Volleyball team will be the champion.

They made the victory dance when they were announced as the champion the whole gym cheered. The victory was known to everyone except for Ginny whose eyes were on the floor. The only thing that gets her out from her own world was when the members of the basketball team carried Ginny (who tried to stand up after she fell from her last move, and tried to hide the pain that is burning on her shoulders) as sign of victory and gratitude for what she has done. Until now no one knows that she broke her shoulder minutes ago, so she's still suffering from it. She felt a gaze at the back of her but just ignored it.

The two volleyball teams congratulated each other and the Red Lions made their way to their locker room. While Ginny made her way much slower than the others, limping everyone did not notice it except for two young men.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

At the basketball locker are that morning

"So this is the moment guys" Albin said and all of them laugh

"Come on guys I really don't know what to say I'm excited and nervous, yes I played before but not like this game wow this is about championship."

"Don't worry we know what you're feeling too mate" Ron said

"Guys actually what I want to say is that because of this game my best friend sacrificed a lot you know what that is" Albin look on the his team mates faces and he knew that they understand what he's saying

"I don't want her sacrifice to be in vain you may not seen her during the time when she made her sacrifice it almost kill her, Ron you know it for sure" he said as he look towards Ron's direction and he nodded to him

"I know mate" Ron replied

"Her sacrifice was too big for her it costs her happiness, and when we lose her sacrifice will be in vain" Albin explained

"I don't get it" Harry snapped everyone turned to look at him "Don't look to me like that come on I really had no idea about that sacrifice, and who sacrificed what?" he added sounding confused

"I am referring to Ginny Weasley, Harry" he replied shortly "and in case you didn't know her, she's Ron's sister, and she sacrificed a lot, and if you are interested I'll tell you the whole team knows the story"

"Except me?" Harry interrupted he sounds bitter

"Actually you know the story more, more than we knew, but because of your situation well, we know everything except you, mate" Ron answered

"So what happened?" Harry asked

"There's a girl who block mailed her and asked her to break up with her beloved because if not, this game will be literally bloody, so she agreed to this girl"

"Wow! Very noble huh! So what happened when she broke up with her beloved?" Harry asked

"You really want to know?" Albin asked

"Yeah"

"Ron I think you're the one who should tell him that part of the story" Albin said, Ron nodded and Harry's gaze shifted from Albin to Ron

"So" he cleared his throat "When my sister broke up with her beloved, both of them didn't take her decision easily because she really didn't want to break up with this guy, and we all found out that her beloved has a heart disease, one day when she's on her way to the court she saw her ex boy friend and he saw her, but ignored each other, after several minutes her beloved had a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital, became critical and the guy was y…"

"STOP! I don't think I want to know more" Harry commanded while he clutch his head and close his eyes and the whole locker room fell silent Harry looks confused and the other basketball players were looking at him

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

Later that day, they found themselves in the gym cheering for the volleyball team, that never failed them, and later they had the victory they wanted. All of them ran towards the court, Daniel and Albin ran towards Ginny and carried her onto their shoulders. The volley ball team started to walk towards their area obviously happy, that they did not notice their captain's expression…

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

An hour and a half later the volley ball team players are now on the bleachers watching the basketball team play, and just like them they are doing great job and the opponent's team players are really giants. They are taller than the red lions. Ginny's on the bleachers, shouting encouragements to the basketball team ignoring the pain on her shoulders. The game was getting harder and harder the score is now neck to neck, just like the volley ball team, the basket ball team of the giants are starting to play the game their way, first Dean was elbowed by Mulciber from the Giant's team that caused Dean to fall on the ground, that made the whole gym roar in anger... Another five minutes came another fault was rewarded to the giants and the lions had a free throw… The game became hotter and hotter another gasp was heard inside the gym when a sound of a body echoed, that made Ginny and another red headed girl stand, it was Harry, he was thrown on the floor by Riddle, another player of the giants. Harry's still on the floor not moving his eyes are close, Albin, the team captain call a time out. Ginny was greatly flabbergasted that what she did was to watch the guy on the floor; she was too weak to move

"No Harry" a shriek was heard inside the gym it was her, the other red headed girl, Ginny looked at and was gobsmacked not because of her reaction but because of the chain that is hanging on the girl's neck. She was sent out from her reverie when a girl with almond shape eyes approached her and pushed her towards the basketball players.

"How is he?" she asked Ron as she kneel before Harry's body tears started to fill her eyes

"I don't know Ginny" Ron was cut by a girl who walks past them and pushed Ginny away from Harry

"Don't touch him" she snapped to Ginny

"Harry, Harry please wake up it's me Grace, wake up darling please" the girl cried

Harry opened his eyes confusion is obvious in his eyes…

"G…g.." he stuttered

"No hush Harry don't speak yet, MEDICS!"

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Author's NOTE:**

**So here two chapters in one day, this chapter's role is to give justice to the lameness of the previous chapter hahaha…**

**I am working on the next chapter read and review**

**Please, and read my other story, it is supposed to be the sequel of this; yeah I worked on it when I was suffering from writer's block.**


	21. Please Handsome, Please Love?

**I swear that I would read the author's note first before reading the new chapter so I'll be able to understand what is happening.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, some scene during the game are from the movie, High school musical

**Author's Note**

**What to expect in this chapter? **

Well this took place after Harry's fall during the game and this chapter contains of Harry's flashback mostly… I know most of you wanted Harry to recover from his partial amnesia; well I think this is it or maybe not hahaha…

Again the flashbacks were not mentioned in the previous chapters, well why am I doing this? To improve the story of course and honestly I am still having a major writer's block…

Plus the flashbacks were against the time line of this story. So what right?

The important thing is that you will have something to read and plus I was guilty when I reread the whole story I found out that Harry and Ginny did not enjoyed each other's company, and that I gave them a major problem that is hard to escape, that I the author is also having a hard time dealing with it.

If you are bored, you can check my other story, that is supposed to be the sequel of this its title is, **"The secrets, set ups, lies and the trap" **this story was also modified.

The lines in bold italics are the thoughts of Harry during flashback, well to make it clear his flashbacks happen as his dream when he fell unconscious during the game.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

** Chapter 21: Please Handsome, please love?**

** ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ **

Harry was unconscious and was sent to the school clinic immediately, and then the game has proceeded… The incident has affected the performance of the team it seems that most of the players cannot focus in the game…

"What the heck are you doing?" yelled Ginny who, is now back on the bleachers, she look sad, determined, and worried "Weasley get your head in the game" she yelled at Ron. But nothing happened.

The game becomes worse as time went by so the coach of the basketball team called a time out, and Ginny went to the basketball team…

"What is happening there guys?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips, she can be the younger version of her Mum

"Can't concentrate sis" Ron replied

"Why? Because of him?" she asked. The whole team members looked at each other and nod at the same time

"Well this is not the time to lose your focus, I know that you are worried about him, do you know what I felt when he fell again?" Ginny asked no one answered "That's the point team, if there is someone who is hurting in the situation it is not you, it's not supposed to be you because it's me who lost almost everything do not waste this game, everything will be in vain" she scanned the faces of the team members and saw the realization on Draco's face that is saying "she's right".

"What team?" Draco cheered

"Red Lions" the members answered and repeated it several more times and when they came back to the court they played the game the way they supposed to play it and they too became champions.

After the game both the volleyball team and the basketball team headed to the school clinic everyone except one who chose to wander around the campus to think about some things.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Ginny's P.O.V**

He fell again, I hate it when he's hurt I don't want him to be hurt, I really want to encapsulate him inside my arms when I ran towards him but I can't. What hurts me most was the reason that there is someone aside from me who is worried about him, I cannot judge her, I don't know her and I did not gave her a chance to present herself to me, but I know Lily hates her too, she doesn't want that Grace to be with Harry. If I was just strong enough to fight for Harry that time when Cho confronted me all of these things won't happen to him, to us. I won't be hurting like this if I just tough that time, if I just stayed in the hospital or if I just visit him the following day, it wouldn't be Grace who is staying with him at the clinic, it should be me!

Ginny walked around the campus taking another look to the edges of the school where she and Harry stayed or hang when they were still together, the days when everything is all right, when there is no hurt, pain, tears, when love is the only thing existing between them.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**Harry's P.O.V – Flashback— dream**

"Harry" a sweet girl's voice muttered my name she's wearing an emerald green swim suit and light green sarong, as she wave her hands towards me

_**Who is that girl? She's familiar I know she is I know this feeling**_

"You go first I'll follow you in a minute, love" Harry replied

"Are you afraid of the water love?" the girl replied and Lily and James Potter laugh

_**Hey why are my parents laughing? They supposed to be on my side right?**_

"You bet dear, sure our Harrykins is afraid of the water just like his godfather here" James said as he pointed to the man with beautiful shiny black hair and piercing gray eyes sitting on one of the armchairs in the Potter living room

"Hey! It's not me who is afraid of the water, Prongs as far as I remember you were the one who almost drowned in the pool during our physical education and starting that day you started to be afraid of the water, right Lils?" the man confirmed, my mum just laugh

"Hey whose side are you on?" James asked

"Well it's just fun to remember sweetheart, Padfoot here is right" Lily replied laughing and the girl joined her

"Harry are you coming or not?" the girl asked her again

"Coming love"

_**I called her love? Who is this girl? I did not call Grace Love, Sweetie is our nick name for each other and why am I following her?**_

"Ah young love so our Harry here is just like his old man here ha?" Sirius said as he winked to James

_**What young love, what does he mean I'm like my dad?**_

"What do you mean Sirius?" Harry asked

"Well your dad here was under your mum since our school days ha ha ha from high school to college when they became a couple our dear Lily flower here took his free will and make your dad follow her demands" Sirius explained

"Hey" both my parents protested

"Follow her any way, Harry, only a real red head can make a Potter tame" Sirius added as Harry started to walk towards the pool area.

"Love, come and join me here" she invited him she's already in the pool floating.

_**Why is her face blurred? I knew her I know, but I cannot see her face but why? This is not Grace I just know this girl is too sweet to be her and my parents know her and like her plus Sirius. He hasn't met Grace yet. When was the last time Sirius visited us? I can't remember him visiting us; he's in Canada now with his wife, Marlene Black nee McKinnon, and their daughter Rebecca and son Orion.**_

"Okay" Harry replied as he pulled of his shirt and pants to reveal his body and noticed the girl staring at him

"Enjoying the view love?" he teased

_**What am I doing? I can't swim, why am I exposing myself to her?**_

"Dream on Potter" the girl replied still staring at him

"Doesn't your parents told you that it is rude to stare, especially to a quite handsome young man with beautiful body like me?" he teased and the girl rolled her eyes

"You know what? I am really wondering if you are James' son or Sirius'" the girl replied teasing him

_**Hey of course I am a Potter not Black wait why am I teasing with her again? I don't even know her, do I?**_

"Hey I am obviously a Potter, just look at my dad" Harry replied

"I know, you better soak yourself Harry James Potter before I leave this place" the girl replied slowly losing her temper

"Okay here I come" Harry run and jumped to the pool and chased the swimming girl, lifted her and wrapped his arms around her as she kiss him on the cheek

_**No way! I can't swim that's not me, of course that's me but I can't swim.**_

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

_**-=Its winter time=-**_

"Are your parents home?" Harry asked

"Uhm nope they will spend their Christmas abroad with my brothers" Ginny said

"So meaning it's just you and Ron in your manor?" Harry asked

_**Who? He asked he saw himself mentioned the name but did not hear it**_

"So what are your plans, love?" he asked again

"Nothing well Ron and I are just staying at home and maybe exchange gifts that's it" she replied

"What about you join us during the holiday season, I am sure my parents wouldn't mind because it will be just us my grandparents won't be there this year" Harry said

"I'll ask Ron first" she said

_**Who? Why can't I hear the names they mentioned? **_

"Hello love?" Ginny said through the phone

"Yes what is it Gin?"

"Our parents let us stay in your manor, mum said that we can stay with you if your parents will let us" she said

"My mum is excited to see you again love so no problem with that, what about your brother?" he asked

"He will join too of course, bye love see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

The next day

"Hello Aunt Lily, Uncle James" Ginny and Ron greeted the Potters, the moment she and her brother set their feet in the manor, she stretch her arms toward Lily to gave her a kiss on the cheek then to James who did the same to her, Ron followed her actions, but gave James a hand shake

"Welcome Ginny, Ron" the Potters greeted them back

"You look beautiful Ginny" Lily said

"Thank you" she replied she's wearing a white winter boots and white fur coat and scarf **(A.N** well I really don't know what to wear during winters we do not have winter here in our country let us just assume that she's wearing something more what I want to emphasize are the boots, coat and scarf**)**.

"Martina, show Ginny her room, Ron you can stay to your own room here" Lily asked the maid

"No need, I can show her, her room" Harry said and with that he grabbed Ginny's Louis Vuitton valise and led her towards her room, which is next to his

_**What? She slept next to my room?**_

The room was big and cute with light pink walls with touch of violet with a queen size bed with bedside table, a telephone and coral lamp shade on top of it, the room has its own living room, with pink sofa, a tea table flat screen television and dvd player and various movies. It has a big window with red curtain and gold linings that shows the Manor garden. The room has its own bathroom, the bathroom's wall was brown or gold you can't tell by its shade, it has a shower, a cabinet with different shampoos, soap and liquid soap; it has its own bathtub. Everything you can ask is there, the room looks like a unit in a first class condominium. "Just like my room at home" she said to herself

"Do you like your room?" Harry asked

"Yes very, it's like my room in our manor the only difference is the wall color, the curtains and this is more spacious than mine, not that my room is small, it's big, but because I have a drum set, a keyboard and guitars that hangs on the wall, in my room, it looks small" she said

"Okay good, you loved it" Harry answered

"I want to see your room, I bet that is bigger than this" she said

_**I don't think so, but it's good**_

"Come, it's just next to this room" he said as he led the way to his room, it looks like her room but the walls are sky blue, and the walls have pictures of him. When Ginny did everything she wanted she came back to her room and unpacked her things, then she and Ron have decided to meet downstairs

"Gin, Ron come on let's have a snow ball fight" Harry yelled as he saw the two Weasley walk out of the front door

_**Why can't I see their faces? But their body structures are familiar to me especially her brother**_

"Going back to childhood are we, Harry?" Ginny asked

"No love" he replied and started to throw a handful of snow towards her and the snow ball fight started between the three of them. Time past quickly they didn't notice but it is dinner time.

"Everyone dinner's ready" James yelled at them

"Did you have fun Ginny?" Lily asked

"Yes Auntie" she replied, thee table during the dinner was loud they tell tales about the others who are in the manor, mostly it's about Harry and laugh

The dinner passed quickly and they exchanged gifts that night it was Christmas Eve. Ginny received four gifts that night just from the Potters and her brother so they received from her too. Ginny received a designer bag from Lily, James gave her a fur scarf and a new wristwatch and Ron gave her a new Still perfume and a new IPOD touch and Harry gave her a bracelet with emerald and rubies.

_**Hey I don't get this why did I gave her a bracelet with precious stones? Why is she so important to me?**_

"Harry I can't accept this, this is too much" she said as she handed back the box to Harry

"Hey if you don't accept this it means you don't love me" he said

"No that's not what it means, it's just too much" she look at Ron to ask for help but he just shrugged, she turned to Lily and James they just nodded at her like saying 'it's yours'

_**Who is she why did my parents allowed me to gave her that kind of bracelet it means they really like her wow if I just know who she is**_

"Thank you she whispered to them" and placed a peck on James and Lily's cheeks and peck Harry on his lips. She brought her bag down from the guest room and distributed the gifts for them, she gave Ron an apple notebook that she knew he would like and he did he kissed her on the cheek, then she gave James a small rectangular box, it's a pen that costs a lot, there are stones on it like emerald.

"Haha look at this the gift of the girl who doesn't want to accept the bracelet gave me a pen with an emerald stone" James said Ginny blushed, then she gave Lily a larger rectangular box and when she opened this the whole manor was field with sounds of gratitude from Lily it was a collection of perfume from the most famous artist, she ordered it online and lastly she leaned forward and gave Harry a kiss, "that's for you love" she said.

_**Hey that's all what I've got from her? A kiss?**_

"Hey that's all what I've got from you? A kiss?" Harry said but Ginny cut him by placing her finger on his lips as she pulled a box from her bag. Her gift to him was just like what she gave to Ron she gave Harry a new apple notebook

"No I can't accept this" "No do not accept that" three voices rang inside the manor the first one was Harry and the two are Lily and James

"Why not" she asked taken aback

"That's too much, darling" Lily replied "Give it back, son"

"No! And your gifts are not too much?" she asked "Your gifts are much expensive" she exclaimed

"If you, Harry love, did not accept that it means I mean nothing to you, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, it means you doesn't want me for your son" she finished, all the Potters are too surprised to react

_**Ha ha funny, this girl ha ha was that a block mail**_

Harry gladly accepted the apple notebook and kissed her

"Only a red head can settle a real Potter man" James whispered to Lily she nodded in agreement and leaned forward to kiss him.

_**I wonder where that notebook is, I should know, and ask my mum about it and if these memories or dreams are true.**_

The evening has come to its end and all of them headed to their own rooms, knowing that tomorrow will be an eventful event and would drain their energy, and it was.

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

It's a good day, for a picnic Harry and Ginny are preparing for one, and they are going to their favorite place, just behind the Potter's manor near the lake by the big birch tree with flower beds.

"Isn't it a lovely day for a picnic?" Ginny asked

"Yeah love, but you are lovelier" Harry replied and winked at her

"I know Potter" she replied back

"I'm just joking love, the day is lovelier than you" Harry teased

"Fine go picnic with the lovelier day" Ginny spat and pretended to walk away

"Aunt Lily I'm going home your son and the day has a date I don't want to interrupt" Ginny said loud enough and started to walk to the doors of the manor

"Hey love wait I'm just joking" Harry said as he ran after the girl

_**What's happening? It's her again where did I get these things? Is this my imagination, or part of my life I couldn't remember?**_

"I know love" Ginny replied "It's funny when you are worried you know" she added as she stands on her toes to reach his cheek

_**She kissed me?**_

"You look dashing love" Harry complimented Ginny's dress she's wearing a green sun dress with flowers and a mint green hat that is big enough for her body to be protected from the sun and a white strappy sandals and a white purse that holds her phone, and other gadgets.

"You are handsome too Mr. Potter" she replied

"I know" Harry replied

"No not you, your dad I mean, Hi Uncle James" Ginny greeted an imaginary James to tease Harry, he turned around and realized that his dad isn't there, he shot Ginny a look that's saying 'you better run' and as if she got her cue she started to run away from Harry and run towards their spot, as he run behind her letting her got a bit farther.

_**Wow I really like her but I can't see her face very clear but I'm not yet sure, I know it's not Grace the hair of this darker than Grace's. Actually it reminds me of someone I just couldn't put a finger on it. She's like a fire warrior when she turns around and her hair was blown by air.**_

Ginny's now settled on the blanket that was set on their picnic area waiting for him to arrive and when she saw him with mischievous grin on his face she stood up immediately

"No please, handsome" she said as she walks backwards not bothering that she might fall

_**What? I don't get it, why is she pleading to me? **_the Harry who is watching the scene turn around and saw himself walking towards the girl with mischievous grin, that's saying 'you're going to pay for that'_**and why am I enjoying this? I really think that this is my memory.**_

"What are you saying again?" he asked

"I said no handsome please?" she replied her eyelashes while giggling knowing what awaits her.

"Uh ah that won't work" Harry replied in a sing song voice as he continue to advance towards her

"I love you Harry, and you are very handsome and kind" Ginny said still giggling and walking away from him knowing what awaits her

"I know I love you too, I am very handsome I know and very kind, you too love you are very beautiful, lovely and kind but that won't work now"

"I'll kiss you love, just don't" she pleaded stopping in front of Harry

_**Hey what am I going to do with her? Why is she willing to kiss me? **_

"Where?" Harry asked

"Anywhere you want because that's how I love you" she replied

"Really?" Harry asked as he raised his eyebrows

"Yeah" she answered

"Okay" he replied as he unbuttoned his pants and unzips it and started to pull down his pants

"Hey what are you doing?" Ginny exclaimed

"You said you're going to kiss me wherever I want right? I want you to kiss my back" Harry replied innocently

"No way Potter, you pig" she exclaimed

"What? You said you're going to kiss me right?" he replied as he re-buttoned and zips his pants again

"That's what you think huh?" Harry asked

"Yes" Ginny exclaimed and squeal when Harry grabbed her waist and tickle her hard, soon they are on the picnic blanket, Ginny's underneath him struggling and trying to get his hands off her so the torture will be ended soon, but Harry is stronger than her she couldn't do anything but to laugh as he touch her sides.

**I can't remember any of these**

"Harry stop please, please handsome" Ginny said between giggles

"No way" Harry replied

"Please handsome, love please" she said sweetly as she batted her eyelashes

"Nope" he continue to tickle her tears are running down her cheeks because of the tickles "Tell me who is more handsome me or my dad?" he asked

"James of course" she insisted and because of this he tickle her harder and grabbed her right thigh that made her more giggle and struggle under him

"I give you another chance to decide on that, if you did not say the truth I'm going to tickle your sole" Harry said as he shifted taking off her sandals

"It's James, he's more handsome than you love" she squealed as she felt Harry's hands on her feet

"Another chance love" Harry said as he positioned himself on top of her again and leaned closer to her face as if to make her see him more, his arms on both her sides, there is no way to escape, plus his legs are on her leg's both sides too. Ginny stopped laughing as she looks at him closely like she's drowning in emerald pool, their noses are almost touching

"Both of you and your dad are handsome love, you just look like him I've seen his photo when he was your age he could be your twin but you are more handsome than him there's no doubt about that and…" she was cut by Harry's lips.

"Shhh I know love, I know" he whispered

"I want to marry you Ginny" Harry whispered

_**WHAT?**_

"Don't you think we are both too young for that?" she asked

_**She's right you are both young for that, what are you thinking**_

"I don't mean now I mean in the future" he replied

_**Ahh that's better**_

"Me too" she whispered as she leaned up to touch his lips with hers one more time

"Happy sixth month anniversary love" Harry whispered as he slip a white gold band on Ginny's ring finger

_**What sixth month anniversary and what was that another piece of jewel?**_

Ginny looked at her ring and took it off "Happy sixth month anniversary too Harry but you don't have to give me this" she whispered as she handed Harry the ring

"It's yours you know" Harry said

"No! I can't what would your parents think about me?" She asked

"Actually they asked me to give you a ring"

_**The current Harry's watched the scene not believing what he's seeing "Wow I should really know this girl if I want to marry each other someday, and my parents asked me to give her a ring? What happened to me?"**_

"Why?" she asked "I have nothing to give you here with me" she said "I didn't bring anything for you" she added

_**Ouch**_

"Shhh" Harry hushed and place his index finger on her lips "You don't need to bring me anything, love, you are enough for me, I could never ask for anything else as long as you are here with me" he added

_**Wow I really love this girl I guess judging me by my actions in this dream, well if this is a memory and not a dream of course**_

"Okay love back to the ring, they like you and just like what Sirius said only a red head can tame a Potter man all the girls in our family are red head, my mum, grand mum and great great grandmother", I don't care if you do not have a gift for me your love is enough" he whispered as he lean forward to kiss her temple

"Are you serious?" she asked

"No Sirius is my godfather not me" he replied and they both laugh

"Bad pun Harry" she replied shaking her head

"Read the script inside" Harry said as he handed back the ring to her

"Together now" Ginny read the script

"And forever" Harry replied as he pulled off his ring and showed it to Ginny the rings are identical, except Harry's ring are made of gold.

Ginny put back her ring on her fingers and lean forward to kiss Harry on his lips and wrapped her arms around him "Now and forever, Harry" she whispered.

"Yeah now and forever" Harry confirmed it as he embraced her back

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

"Tell me Harry, what's the use of the blind fold again and why am I doing this at this time of night?" Ginny asked "We should be inside the house it's your mother's birthday" she added

"Because you love me" he simply answered she rolled her eyes behind the blind fold

"Are you sure Harry?" she asked teasing

"Of course why wouldn't you?" he replied and both of them laugh as he continue to lead her to their destination

"And why do I go in our destination with my dress like this?" she asked again she's wearing a strapless green dress that reached her knees, and with matching glittered high heeled sandals

"It's a surprise, love plus today is my mum's birthday" he simply said "I love the smell of your hair, strawberries and peaches" he said she giggled.

_**Strawberry and peach huh, sounds good and smell good, I think if I just smell that smell again I'll know who she is**_

"Here we are" he whispered then the surroundings was filled with music, it is forevermore by side a band, as he untie the blindfold, Ginny has to blink to see more clearly, they are at the back of the manor near the lake, their favorite place, but this time it is different. There are lights that cling around the barks of the trees and its branches, plus the ground was covered with rose's petals and lilies.

_**I did all these for her?**_

"Wow" she whispered

"Do you like it?" he asked

_**Why wouldn't she?**_

"Yes very" she exclaimed her smile reaches her ears "You did all these for me?" she added as she scanned the whole place.

"Yeah of course love, only for you" he whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and his arms around her shoulders.

"Lilies are my favorite you know?" she said

_**Another clue, I guess**_

"I know, love that's why I put some here" he whispered

"Thank you" she said

"Nope don't thank me yet" he answered

_**What there's more?**_

"What there's more?" she asked surprised

"Yeah" he replied and he offered his hand to her and she hold onto it instantly and she lead her behind the big birch tree and reveal a small dinner table for two with candles on the middle of the table and dinner wares

"Wow thank you really" she muttered to shock to speak more

"Come" he said as he pulled a chair for her and she gladly accepted it. Harry round the table and pulled his chair and pick something that he hide behind his back and went in front of Ginny as she look at him confused.

"Ginny, these are for you" he said as he handed her a bouquet of roses with lilies, and daisies wrapped in red sinamay.

"It's beautiful, thank you, Harry" she said

"That's not it yet!"

_**What?**_

"What? Isn't these enough?" she asked

"There are two more" he said "I know that you love dogs love, so I bought two Labrador puppies" he said

"Two? I cannot take care of two puppies" she exclaimed

"Don't freak out love, I would take the other one, I'll give you the girl" he said, then Ginny relaxed

"Harry what is the last make it fast, Love I'm getting hungry" she said laughing

Harry reached for his pocket and withdrew a small velvet box

_**What am I doing?**_

and kneel on one knee in front of Ginny and opened the small velvet box that reveal a white gold ring with a diamond on the middle with two rubies on either side of the diamond and two emerald next to the two rubies, Ginny, now realized what he's doing put her hands on her mouth to prevent herself from squealing

"Gin, you know I love you right?" he started and looked at Ginny whose tears are now building inside her eyes who nodded and mouthed I love you too "we've been going out for months I know that this is too early to do, you are younger than me, you have more years to spend in our school, and me by the end of the school year, I will be leaving you in school" she nodded to him again "Ginny I don't want to lose you anymore, you are my first girlfriend, I told you I want to marry you in the future, the future is near Ginny, I just want to make sure that I have someone waiting for me when I return in Britain, and I want to make sure that you don't exchange me for someone else" he said, tears are now flowing freely from Ginny's eyes "I don't want to love any other aside from you, I don't want to be married if it's not you" he added tears are gathering in his eyes too he took a deep breath. "Gin, would you make me the happiest teenager alive and give me the honor to be your fiancé, we are too young to get married" he added

Ginny who is now crying freely gave her sweetest "YES! Harry I will be your fiancée, and the happiest teenager alive" she exclaimed and wait Harry to put the ring on her finger and she embraced him tight and he gave her a kiss on her forehead as a sign of respect.

"SHE SAID YES" Harry exclaimed as he face their manor, and for the first time Ginny noticed James, Lily, Arthur and Molly watching them from the window of the manor both the ladies have tears in their eyes, while the two men smiled to the two children.

The night was the happiest for the two teens; they ate, danced and named the dogs Caramel and Coffee that they have decided to treat like their kids since they cannot have children at this point yet talk about the future, what would their house be like, what their children would be look like and did everything that made them happy "we're gonna wait for our wedding night" Harry whispered to Ginny "Yeah we're gonna wait for it" she replied smiling, both of them now on their bare feet, soaking them to the lake

"Be healthy love because I want lots of children" Harry said

"How many is lots?" she asked

"Twenty- twins each birth so you'll just have to give birth ten times" he replied

"I think I regret saying yes" she said

"Aww why? Sorry there's no turning back" Harry said

"Because I think you don't really love me" she sighed

"Why do you think that? It's not true" Harry asked concerned

"Because you want me to give birth to twenty children, imagine my body after that Harry, I might be fatter than a pig" she said

"My love for you will never change Ginny, even you are fatter than Aunt Marge, but that would not happen" Harry said "Plus children will be our evidences that we love each other" he added

"As you wish Harry, as you wish, we will be having twenty children" then she laugh knowing that Harry would not do anything that will affect both of their morality and knowing that someday they will be married and will be having real children of their own but not that much.

_**I love her, she loves me, we love each other, and I should know her**_

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

**~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~ ~HpGw~**

_**Author's note**_

_Okay you might think where these flashbacks came from but as I have said before, I am having a writer's block, I know that this would go against the time line but I don't regret it because it's beautiful admit it or not( JOKE). I am really sorry for this but by writing this chapter I know that I will be able to write more chapters in the near future for this story and for its sequel. I mixed some Marauders here and I can't help it I just love Sirius, Lily and James, hahaha… _

_So what do you think about this chapter huh?_

_**Please Review**_

_**Check the sequel of this , "****The Secrets, Set ups, Lies and the Trap** " it was modified so I think, it's better now  
_


End file.
